


Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de :: Import

by Talin (MrKissen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't @ Me, M/M, Written in the early 2010's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/Talin
Summary: (Früher: Den Umständen entsprechend...) Zwischen Vernunft und Verlangen - Richtig und Falsch - Mann und Frau - zwischen falschem Text und bescheurerten Witzen... Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt, die Welt gerettet und man hofft auf das eintönige Einerlei. Die Helden gehen zurück nach Hogwarts um die Schule zu beenden, wenn da nicht doch die alltäglichen Problemchen wären: Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Zeitreisende und ein schwangerer Draco. Was wünscht man sich mehr, um das Schuljahr ruhig hinter sich zu bringen? Richtig: Ein Baby... äh Hauspokal!                         Warning: OC, OOC, Slash, Mpreg, Zeitreise… Pairing: HPxDM (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)
Relationships: HPxDM (weitere: siehe Canon)





	1. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

**Author's Note:**

> (Früher: Den Umständen entsprechend...) Zwischen Vernunft und Verlangen - Richtig und Falsch - Mann und Frau - zwischen falschem Text und bescheurerten Witzen... Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt, die Welt gerettet und man hofft auf das eintönige Einerlei. Die Helden gehen zurück nach Hogwarts um die Schule zu beenden, wenn da nicht doch die alltäglichen Problemchen wären: Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Zeitreisende und ein schwangerer Draco. Was wünscht man sich mehr, um das Schuljahr ruhig hinter sich zu bringen? Richtig: Ein Baby... äh Hauspokal! Warning: OC, OOC, Slash, Mpreg, Zeitreise… Pairing: HPxDM (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/637036)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/2/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
3.310  


  
  


  
Montag, 08. Februar 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Zuerst mal muss ich sagen: Das ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction. Wie ich auf dieses Thema gekommen bin weiß ich selbst nicht einmal mehr… Naja egal.  
Ich wollte eigentlich nur anmerken:  
Ich poste furchtbar unregelmäßig. (Was nicht an Ideenmangel liegt. Ich bin nur furchtbar faul.)  
Zudem werden die Kapitel nie dieselbe länge haben. Ich kenn mich dafür zu gut. Also rechnet mit ewig langen und unhöflich kurzen Kapiteln.  
Und ich versuche mich so nah wie möglich an die Bücher zu halten.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen…

Disclaimer:  
Harry Potter und die dazugehörigen Dinge gehören JKR.  
Mir gehören lediglich meine Fantasie und die Idee zu dieser Story.

Inhalt:  
Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt und während der Großteil der Hogwartsschüler ihr verlorenes – oder nicht beendetes Jahr wiederholen passieren viele seltsame Dinge. Auf Harry und auf Draco scheinen Probleme zuzukommen, mit denen sie wohl nie gerechnet haben und wer sind die beiden neuen Schüler, die plötzlich im Oktober auftauchen. Und was wissen sie? Warning: Slash, Mpreg, (vielleicht auch Lime & Lemon)… Pairing: HPxDM (weitere: siehe Canon)

  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
  


Draco übergab sich geräuschvoll in die Toilette. Er war sich sicher, dass er nichts falschen gegessen hatte und die Hauselfen auch nichts verdorbenes Auftischen würde. Allerdings wenn doch, dann hätte es nicht nur ihn erwischt. Alle, die beim Abendessen um ihn herum saßen, müssten sich sonst auch den Magen verdorben haben.  
Blaise stand neben dem Waschbecken und sah Draco stirnrunzelnd an. Der Blonde seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand. Schweigend reichte Blaise seinem besten Freund ein Glas Wasser.  
Draco nahm es dankend entgegen und stürzte die Flüssigkeit mit einem mal hinunter. Seufzten erhob sich der Slytherin und wankte bedrohlich. Der Dunkelhäutige regierte schnell und packte seinen Freund am Oberarm um ihn aufrecht zu halten.  
„Geht schon wieder“, murmelte der Blonde und schlurfte in Richtung seines Zimmers. Blaise folgte ihm misstrauisch, während Draco ihn ignorierte.  
„Das geht jetzt schon eine Woche so, Draco.“, meinte Blaise bestimmt.  
„Du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen.“ Der blonde Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist nicht schlimm.“ Blaise schnaubte.  
„Nicht schlimm? Draco, das geht schon eine Woche so! Eine Woche! Das ist nicht mehr normal!“ Draco betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er sah nicht gut aus. Seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen und er war blasser als sonst.  
„Dray, hör mal; ich will nicht das es dir schlecht geht. Wenn du dich nicht untersuchen lässt und es was Schlimmes ist…“  
Draco hörte das unausgesprochene „Ich will dich nicht verlieren“ seines Freundes und seufzte.  
„Es ist nichts, Blaise. Mir geht es wieder gut.“ Das war nicht einmal gelogen, musste der Blonde feststellen. Nachdem er sich übergeben hatte ging es ihm wirklich wieder besser.

Draco stocherte lustlos in seinem Rührei. Pansy Parkinson erzählte gerade aufgebracht wie sie Tracey Davis dabei erwischt hatte, mit einer Gryffindor herumzuknutschen.  
„Einem Mädchen!“, fügte sie vielsagend hinzu. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was das Mädchen schon wieder für ein Problem hatte.  
Warum war es für sie so ein Aufstand wenn zwei Mädchen sich küssten…? Sein Blick schweifte durch die Große Halle und blieb am Gryffindortisch hängen.  
Es war jetzt ein Monat her, dachte sich Draco und beobachtete wie Granger Potter und Wiesel beschimpfte.  
Was sie wohl wieder angestellt haben?, fragte sich der Blonde und hätte sich im nächsten Moment für diesen Gedanken ohrfeigen können.  
Was interessierte es ihn was das ››Goldene Trio‹‹ sagte oder tat. Eigentlich nichts. Währe da nur das ››Eigentlich‹‹ nicht. Der Slytherin seufzte und sah wieder auf sein Rührei und legte die Gabel zurück auf den Teller. Er hatte absolut keinen Hunger. Ihm war eher übel und es war gerade mal Montag. Wie sollte er nur die Woche überstehen, fragte er sich und war drauf und dran seinen Kopf hängen zu lassen.  
„Warum isst du nicht?“, fragte Blaise leise. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Kein Hunger.“ Blaise sah seinen Freund noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete. Draco war klar, dass sein bester Freund es nicht gut hieß, dass er nichts aß. Vor dem Mittag würde er nichts bekommen, allerdings würde alles, was Draco essen würde, auf dem gleichen Weg heraus kommen, denn es hinein genommen hatte.  
Ein Mal am Tag übergeben reichte dem Blonden vollkommen aus.  
Crabbe und Goyle lachten über einen Witz von Nott und fielen fast von der Bank, wie es Draco schien. Er hatte absolut keine Lust auf den heutigen Tag…

Verwandlung war ein Desaster gewesen. Nicht nur, weil die neue Lehrerin Draco wohl nicht leiden konnte, nein. Heute war alles schief gegangen, was hätte schief gehen können. Er hatte sogar Professor Slughorn, in Zaubertränke, vor die Füße gekotzt.  
Draco hatte den Geruch in dem Kerkerklassenzimmer nicht vertragen und Blaise hatte ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel bringen wollen, was er allerdings ablehnte und sich in sein Bett verzog. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er sich nur den Magen verdorben hatte und es morgen wieder vorbei sein würde.

„Was glaubst ihr, hat Malfoy?“, fragte Ron an Harry und Hermine gewandt. Die drei hatten nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts im Mai beschlossen, dass fehlende Schuljahr nachzuholen und ihre UTZ zu machen.  
Die meisten der Schüler folgten ihrem Beispiel, wobei jetzt fast alle das Schuljahr wiederholten. Harry sah nicht auf, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Malfoy ging sie ja nichts an und wenn er sich in Professor Slughorn‘s Unterricht übergab, dann war dass seine Sache.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er etwas falsches gegessen.“, mutmaßte Hermine.  
„Oder vielleicht ein Magen-Darm-Infekt. Das geht momentan rum.“  
„Denkst du das wirklich? Ich weiß nicht… Er sah so blass aus und er hat im Unterricht nichts hinbekommen. Nichts! Das ist noch nie passiert. Ich glaube, er ist ernsthaft krank.“ Ron hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und nickte jetzt wissend. Hermine seufzte und sah von ihren Büchern hoch.  
„Ron.“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Selbst wenn er ››ernsthaft krank‹‹ sein sollte, dann geht dich das immer noch nichts an.“  
Ron verdrehte die Augen.  
„Harry! Was meinst du?“, fragte Ron euphorisch. Er hoffte wohl, dass Harry Ron irgendeine seltsame Theorie auftischen würde, dass dann zum Gerücht werden würde und bald niemand mehr etwas mit Malfoy zu tun haben wollte.  
„Harry?“ Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte Jimmy Peakes, den Treiber aus der Gryffindormannschaft.  
„Hi.“, sagte Harry und fragte sich, was Jimmy wohl von ihm wollte.  
„Zabini hat mich angesprochen. Er möchte, dass du runter in die Eingangshalle kommst. Was er will hat er mir nicht gesagt.“, erklärte der Treiber und ging dann zu ein paar Mädchen hinüber. Harry erhob sich schleppend. Er wusste nicht, was Zabini von ihm wollte. Er hatte bis jetzt kaum ein Wort mit dem Slytherin gewechselt.  
„Bis nachher.“, sagte er zu seinen Freunden und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schnell war er unten angekommen.  
„Potter.“, sagte Zabini kühl.  
„Zabini.“, erwiderte Harry.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte ››der Junge, der lebt‹‹ und wartete etwas ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Blaise antwortete ihm nicht, sondern ging auf das Eingangstor zu. Harry folgte ihm. Eine Zeit lang sagten beide kein Wort, bis sie an der Buche beim See angekommen waren.  
„Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen.“, flüsterte Blaise und Harry wusste sofort, wer gemeint war.  
„Normalerweise kann er sich gut verstellen.“ Der dinkelhäutige schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Heute war er so anders… am Morgen hat er sich übergeben, dann nichts gegessen du er war blasser als sonst.“  
„Warum erzählst du mir das?“, fragte Harry verwundert.  
„Das geht schon eine Woche so. Aber heute war es wirklich schlimm. Hat er vielleicht mit dir geredet?“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir gehen uns eher aus dem Weg.“, sagte er und hoffte, dass das Thema fallen gelassen werden würde.  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen und Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hm. Ja.“, sagte Blaise. „Entschuldige bitte die Störung.“  
Der Slytherin ging davon und ließ einen verwirrten Gryffindor zurück.

„Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte ein blondes Mädchen einen Jungen mit grünen Haaren.  
„Woher soll ich dass denn wissen?“, erwiderte dieser schnippisch und sah sich auf der Mädchentoilette um.  
„Das ist schon das Klo von der Maulenden Myrte, oder?“, fragte er uns sah zu den Toilettenkabinen hinüber. Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hier kommt nie jemand rein. Aber das hab ich dir ja schon mal erklärt. Ich glaube, es hat nicht funktioniert. Lass uns gehen.“ Das Mädchen stand auf, nahm den Zaubertrankkessel und schüttete ihn in eine der Toiletten. Der Junge seufzte und erhob sich nun ebenfalls.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie man als Geist in einem Klo leben kann. Das muss ja total ekelig sein. Überleg mal, wenn jemand ganz dringend muss und man da in dem Rohr sitzt…“ Er erschauerte.  
„Was für eine widerliche Vorstellung!“  
„Dann hör auf dir so einen Mist vorzustellen.“ Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wieso denn? Ich meine, das ist eine ernsthafte Überlegung wert.“ Das Mädchen war dem Jungen einen bösen Blick zu, während sie die magischen Treppen hinunter gingen.  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fragte die Blondine unvermittelt.  
Ihr Freund blieb stehen und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
„Halb Zwei“, meinte dieser.  
„Wieso?“, fragte er nach und sah sich um. Das Mädchen deutete auf eines der Fenster, die nach Westen zeigten.  
„Das sieht nicht nach halb zwei aus. Eher wie halb sechs oder später.“, meinte der Junge schließlich.  
„Heute ist schon der zwölfte April, oder?“, murmelte das Mädchen und rannte dann plötzlich los. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht. Sie war mit einem anderen Schüler zusammengeprallt, der bereits wieder aufgesprungen war und sich wie wild entschuldigte.  
Das Mädchen sah den Gryffindor ungläubig an, bevor sie aufschrie und versuchte weg zu robben.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Freund der Blondine und sah nun auch zu dem jungen Mann, in den sie reingelaufen war.  
„Oh…“, machte der Junge und seine Haarfarbe wechselte zu weiß, ebenso wie die Farbe seines Gesichtes.  
„Oh!? Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein? Verdammt! Da ist etwas total schief gelaufen!“, schrie sie und war der Ohnmacht nahe.  
Die drei Personen schwiegen, bevor der Junge mit den braunen Haaren das Wort ergriff:  
„Wer seid ihr? Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen.“ Er machte eine vage Handbewegung, die wohl das ganze Schloss miteinbeziehen sollte.  
„Äh… Austauschschüler.“, kam er von dem Metamorphmagus.  
„Ich bin Neville Longbottom.“, sagte Neville und wartete auf eine Reaktion seiner Gegenüber. Das Mädchen rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den nichtvorhandenen Staub von der Kleidung.  
„Schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Proffff- … Neville. Wir sehen uns dann später.“, sagte sie, ergriff den Arm ihres Freundes und hetzten davon. Neville ließen sie verwirrt zurück.  
„McG. Ist Schulleiterin, oder?“ Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern auf direktem Wege das Schulleiterbüro an.  
„Passwort?“, fragte der Wasserspeier.  
„Du kannst dir dein Passwort sonst wo hin schieben, lass uns durch oder du lebst nicht mehr lange!“  
Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich nicht. „Ohne Passwort können Sie leider nicht eintreten.“  
„Bertie Botts Bohnen; Eismäuse; Essbare Dunkle Male; Getrocknete Kakerlaken!“, ihr wurde es zu dumm. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn dem Wasserspeier unter die Nase.  
„Bombarda Maxima ist ihr Lieblingszauber.“, sagte der Junge und der Wasserspeier bekam große Augen.  
„Ohne Passwort kein Durchgang.“, sagte der Wasserspeier erneut und das Mädchen war schon dabei den Mund zu öffnen, als Professor McGonagall aus ihrem Büro trat.  
„Was soll diese Unruhe?“, fragte sie barsch und sah die beiden Teenager an.  
„Dieser Wasserspeier ist ein Idiot!“, keifte das Mädchen und erhob ihren Zauberstab erneut gegen den Stein.  
„Kommen Sie rein.“, ordnete McGonagall an. Die beiden Schüler folgten der Rektorin nach oben. Sie setzten sich und McGonagall sah die beiden Unbekannten fragend an.  
„Was für ein Scheiß.“, fluchte die junge Frau leise. Die Schulleiterin räusperte sich.  
„Entschuldigung.“, sagte sie kleinlaut.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, brachte die ältere Frau es nun endlich auf den Punkt. Die beiden jungen Erwachsenen sahen sich kurz an, bevor der Metamorphmagus zu sprechen begann.  
„Mein Name ist Ted Remus Lupin. Ich bin der Sohn von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, beide starben am zweiten Mai neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Ich wuchs bei meiner Großmutter, Andromeda Tonks geborene Black, auf. Mein Patenonkel ist Harry Potter.“ McGonagall sah den Jungen zweifelnd an. Ted wechselte einfach die Haarfarbe.  
„Oh…“, machte die Rektorin.  
„Und Sie sind?“  
„Restlos verzweifelt.“, antwortete das Mädchen.  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass das Ihr Name ist.“, sagte McGonagall trocken.  
„Nein, das ist natürlich nicht mein Name. Allerdings bin ich gerade in Professor Longbottom rein gerannt und stehe noch etwas unter Schock!“  
Ted kicherte leise, was zu einem missbilligten Blick der Schulleiterin führte. Die Blondine sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Das ist immer so bei ihr.“, sagte Teddy zur Schulleiterin.  
„Ich werde Sterben! Teddy, wenn ich das hier nicht überleben sollte; sag Lily sie kann von meinen Sachen haben was sie will…“  
„Ich kenn dich gar nicht so pessimistisch, Jamie.“, kicherte der junge Lupin.  
„Wie sind Sie beide hier her gekommen?“, unterbrach McGonagall ihr kleines Gespräch.  
„Jamie wollte einen Trank brauen. Aber irgendwas ist wohl ziemlich schief gelaufen.“ Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. McGonagall seufzte.  
„Aus welchem Jahr kommen Sie?“  
„April 2016.“, antwortete er.  
„Hm. Ich denke Sie beide werden hier so lange zur Schule gehen, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, Sie beiden nach Hause zu schicken.  
Im Übrigen; Wir haben den zwölften Oktober 98. Montag.“

In der großen Halle waren alle Schüler und die meisten Lehrkräfte versammelt. McGonagall stand vorne und würde jeden Moment etwas sagen. Neben ihr standen zwei Schüler, die niemand zu kennen schien.  
„Guten Abend.“, sagte McGonagall mit verstärkter Stimme.  
„Ich möchte Sie alle nicht lange vom Abendessen abhalten. Dennoch freue ich mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass wir – wenn auch etwas verspätet – zwei neue Schüler in unseren Reihen begrüßen dürfen. Sie wurden bereits Ihren Häusern zugeteilt.“ Das Mädchen war blond, stellte Draco fest und die Haarfarbe des Jungen hatte dieselbe Farbe. Auf die Entfernung konnte er nichts weiter erkennen. Allerdings schien das Mädchen zu Slytherin zu gehören, während der Junge ein Gryffindor war.  
„Hast du die schon mal gesehen, Draco?“, fragte Theodore Nott leise. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er kannte die beiden nicht. Die beiden trennten sich und gingen auf die jeweiligen Tische zu. Das Mädchen war also wirklich eine Slytherin. Sie steuerte auf Dracos Gruppe zu und ließ sich neben Blaise fallen. Alle sahen sie an.  
„Was glotzt ihr denn so? Noch nie eine Frau gesehen?“, keifte sie und funkelte alle böse an.  
„Du erinnert mich an jemanden.“, sagte Blaise und starrte das Mädchen weiterhin an.  
„Ich komm nur nicht drauf…“ Auf das Gesicht des Mädchens schlich sich ein Lächeln.  
„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Pansy.  
„Jamie Black.“, antwortete das Mädchen und sah dabei Draco an. Sie sah vor sich auf den Tisch und begann sich Essen auf ihren Teller zu schaufeln.  
„In welchem Jahr bist du überhaupt?“, fragte Blaise.  
„Im sechsten.  
Allerdings hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich wohl besser abschneiden werde als Andere…“, murmelte sie.  
„Ist der andere dein Bruder?“, fragte Daphne Greengrass. Jamie sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Ja.“  
Draco hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Ted ist ein Jahr und zwei Monate älter als ich…“ Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Und er ist in eurem Jahr.“ Die Mädchen fingen sofort an zu tuscheln. Jamie grinste und warf Draco einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Dieser Bemerkte den Blick zwar, sagte und tat allerdings nichts.  
„Black…“, sagte Millicent.  
„So wie in Phineas Nigellus Black?“ Jamie sah Milli einfach nur an.  
„Und?“, fragte diese ungeduldig.  
„Black wie in Andromeda Tonks oder Narzissa Malfoy…“ Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco warf dem Mädchen einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Wer sind deine Eltern?“ Jamie verkniff sich sichtlich ein Lachen.  
„Blutsverräter. Mich würde es wundern wenn du von ihnen gehört hättest.“  
„Das wirst du nie herausfinden, wenn du es mir nichts sagst.“, meinte der Blonde trocken. Jamie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und steckte sich Pommes in den Mund.  
„Ich will es nicht herausfinden.“ Sie nahm ihr Glas und stürzte den Kürbissaft in einem Zug hinunter. Blaise kicherte, während Draco ihn mit Blicken erdolchte.  
„Blaise Zabini“, sagte der Dunkelhäutige und reichte Jamie seine Hand. Sie ergriff sie sofort und grinste ihn an.  
„Schön dich in Slytherin begrüßen zu dürfen.“

Jamie lächelte Blaise an. Sie fand die Situation ebenso amüsant wie nervend. Zum Glück war das Essen bald vorbei und sie würde mit Ted durch die Gänge des Schlosses streifen können.  
Die Slytherin um sie herum hatten ein Gespräch über Quidditch angefangen. Jamie hörte nicht zu. In Gedanken begann sie zu rechnen.  
12 Oktober 1998, dachte sie und grübelte eine Weile vor sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Sie war.  
Merlin sei Dank!  
Was für ein Druck es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie um ihr Leben hätte bangen müssen.

„Wie anstrengend.“, sagte Ted eine Stunde später zu Jamie. „Ich sehe mir momentan überhaupt nicht ähnlich, aber trotzdem scheint Hermine zu ahnen, wer ich bin.“  
„Hast du es vor jemanden zu sagen? Harry Vielleicht? Er ist ja schließlich dein Paten Onkel.“  
„In der nächsten Zeit bestimmt nicht. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“  
Jamie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sobald er es weiß, werde ich wohl mit ihm reden müssen.“ Sie seufzte. „Hogwarts ist so anders, als ich es kenne. Dabei wird sich hier eigentlich überhaupt nichts ändern…  
Und Professor Longbottom ist Schüler. Meine Weltansicht ist zerstört!“  
Teddy kicherte. „So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht.“  
„Nicht schlimm? NICHT SCHLIMM?“, kreischte sie förmlich. „Es ist ja nur Professor Neville Longbottom! Der Kerl, der zusammen mit seiner Frau im Tropfenden Kessel lebt und zu den besten Freunden meines Vaters gehört. Unser Kräuterkundelehrer!“, sagte die Blondine sarkastisch.  
„Was stört dich an diesem Gedanken?“, fragte der Metamorphmagus neugierig.  
„Ich sehe ihn als Lehrer und Onkel. Und jetzt… Ich kann mich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass ich mich jetzt mit ihm anfreunden könnte. Ich weiß auch nicht… Aber die könnten alle meine Eltern sein!“  
Ted und Jamie gingen schweigen durch die Gänge. Hier und da trafen sie mal einen Schüler, bis sie irgendwann vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame standen.  
„Willst du noch mit rein kommen?“, fragte Ted. Jamie nickte.  
„Muggelfurz.“ Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und ließ die beiden eintreten.  
„Ich würde gern mal wissen, wer sich immer diese dummen Passwörter einfallen lässt.“, sagte Jamie und sah sich kurz im Raum um.  
„Hier hat sich ja überhaupt nichts getan.“

Harry starrte zum Portraitloch. Der Neue hatte doch ernsthaft eine Slytherin in den Gryffindorturm mitgebracht.  
„Hört auf zu Glotzen! Bin ich Kino, oder was!?“, schrie das Mädchen und ging zielstrebig auf einen der Sessel am Feuer zu. Ted folgte ihr Kopfschüttelnd. Hermine war längst aufgesprungen und zu den beiden neuen geeilt.  
„Slytherin dürfen nicht in den Gryffindorturm!“, sagte sie empört. Harry und Ron waren nun ebenfalls auf den Beinen, um schlimmstenfalls eingreifen zu können.  
„Wieso denn nicht? Ich verrat auch niemanden wo ihr Wohnt, keine Sorge.“ Jamie wedelte mit der Hand, als wollte sie eine Fliege verscheuchen.  
Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft und Jamie rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du so verklemmt bist.“ Harry sah ihr an, dass sie noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, es aber sein ließ.  
„Ich bin nicht verklemmt!“ „Sie ist nicht verklemmt!“, sagten Hermine und Ron im Chor, zur Belustigung von Jamie.  
„Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree:  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love,  
then comes marriage,  
then comes the baby in the golden carriage!", sang Jamie und fing danach an zu lachen. Sie fand es wohl als einzige wirklich Komisch, zwar waren überall grinsende Gesichter zu sehen, doch wagte es niemand zu lachen.  
Hermine kochte vor Wut.  
„Ach komm schon, Mine. Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Spaß. Nimm nicht immer alles so ernst. Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Arbeit.“  
„Hmpf!“, machte Hermine und rauschte in Richtung Schlafsäle davon.  
„Wow.“, sagte Ron.  
„So schnell hat das noch nie jemand hinbekommen.“

<http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs48/f/2009/191/0/8/It__s_Harry_and_Draco_by_Akari_dono.jpg>  


  


  
Review schreiben  


1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/2/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/637036)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/386504)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/2/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/3/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
3.776  


  
  


  
Mittwoch, 10. Februar 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Es ist Mittwoch und es schneit!  
Zuerst möchte ich mich für 2 Review, 23 Favoriteneinträge und 170 Zugriffe bedanke.  
Danke das ihr das erste Kapitel gelesen habt!  
Rechnet diese Woche mit keinem weiterm update. Dafür währe ich zu faul.  
Und was ich noch sagen wollte...  
Wenn ich auf Reviews antworte, dann entweder als Mail oder unten am Kapitel dran.  
Wie ich eben lust hab.  
Soa! Genug gequatscht, viel Spaß!

  
  
Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
  


Draco hatte wie allen anderen Slytherin auch erfahren, das Jamie Black – die zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl gerade mal drei Stunden an der Schule war – im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor mit Hermine Granger gestritten hatte.  
Seit diesem Vorfall summte sie immer wieder die Melodie von ››Sitting in a Tree: KISSING‹‹, was wohl alle, die nicht zu den Gryffindor gehörten, verwirrte. Ebenso Draco, wenn dieser nicht gerade seinen Mageninhalt wiedersah oder bedrohlich wankte.  
Das Erbrechen und der Schwindel waren nun seit drei Wochen anwesend und immer noch war Draco nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass es ihm nach dem Mittagessen immer besser ging. Warum auch immer.  
Draco hörte im Schlafzimmer Blaise mit Jamie reden. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden dort diskutierten, allerdings konnte dabei nichts Gutes dabei heraus kommen. „Dracooo!“, sagte Jamie laut und schmetterte die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Draco stöhnte auf, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder in die Kloschüssel steckte.  
„Urgh! Ist ja widerlich. Du hast Glück das ich so was gewohnt bin!“ Draco versuchte wirklich, das Mädchen aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, was allerdings überhaupt nicht klappen wollte. Gut eine halbe Stunde später war er endlich fertig. Jamie hatte es sich auf Dracos Bett gemütlich gemacht und las in einem seiner Schulbücher.  
„Na? Endlich alles losgeworden?“, fragte Jamie sarkastisch ohne aufzublicken.  
„Zieh dich an, wir gehen gleich.“  
„Wohin?“, fragte Draco mit rauer Stimme.  
„Wohin wohl…“ Draco sah das Mädchen auf seinem Bett einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich Kleidung aus seinem Schrank zog und hineinschlüpfte. Kaum war er fertig wurde er auch schon von seinem besten Freund aus dem Zimmer geschubst.  
Bald darauf erkannte er, was die beiden mit ihm vor hatten.  
„Den nehme ich.“ Ted Black war unbemerkt neben Draco aufgetaucht und hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab entwendet.  
„Bewegung, Bewegung! Wir werden ja schließlich nicht jünger!“, kommandierte Jamie.

Kurz darauf standen die vier im Krankenflügel und wurden von Madam Pomfrey verwundert angeschaut.  
„Er kotzt und ihm ist schwindelig, er ist seltsame Sachen und kann manchmal nicht schlafen. Schon seit drei Wochen oder so.“, erklärte Jamie knapp und deutete fuchtelnd auf Draco. Die Heilerin nickte und machte ein Bett für Draco bereit, während die anderen darauf achteten, dass dieser nicht abhaute.  
„Legen Sie sich bitte hier hin.“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, wenn auch nur sehr wiederwillig. Pomfrey begann mit ihrem Zauberstab über Draco hin und her zu fahren, während sie leise Diagnosezauber murmelte. Dem blonden Slytherin war überhaupt nicht wohl dabei. Man konnte fast sagen, dass er eine Abneigung gegenüber Heiler und Krankenschwestern hatte… Madam Pomfrey stoppte etwas perplex über Dracos Bauch, schüttelte den Kopf und begann von neuem. Dies wiederholte sie. Fünf Mal. Draco wurde mit jedem Mal sichtlich nervöser.  
„Das kann doch nicht sein.“, murmelte die ältere Frau nach einer Weile.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Moment.“ Madam Pomfrey wuselte in ihr Büro und kam einige Minuten später zurück.  
Sie hatte eine Phiole bei sich, in der eine klare rosafarbene Flüssigkeit war.  
„Trinken Sie das hier, Mr. Malfoy. Und machen sie ihren Bauch frei.“, ordnete sie an und reichte Draco den Trank. Dieser entkorkte die Phiole und trank sie mit einem Zug aus. Danach schob er sein Hemd nach oben und betrachtete seinen Bauch. Die fünf Zauberer konnten beobachten, wie sich nach und nach ein rosafarbener Strich bildete und kurz darauf noch einer. Alle starrten auf dieses Ergebnis. Jamie begann zu lachen und wurde von allen entgeistert angesehen.  
„Das kenn ich!“, japste sie zwischen einigen Lachern.  
„Möchtest du mich vielleicht einweihen?“, fragte Draco missgelaunt, während Ted Jamie eine saftige Ohrfeige gab, damit diese sich beruhigte.  
„Bis jetzt hab ich so was nur auf Muggel-Gegenständen gesehen, aber ich denke das Ergebnis ist dasselbe…“ Alle – außer Madam Pomfrey, die ja schließlich wusste was das hieß – sahen Jamie fragend an.  
„Ein rosa Strich steht für nicht schwanger. Zwei für Schwanger.“  
„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist es ein ziemlich schlechter.“, sagte Draco mies gelaunt, da er nun wirklich nicht glaubte Schwanger zu sein. Okay, er hatte von Fällen gehört bei denen so etwas passiert war, aber dennoch; wann…  
Draco wurde bleich, während Ted an Jamie gewandt fragte:  
„Woher weißt du so was?“  
„Zuerst einmal: Ich bin eine Frau, ich muss es wissen. Und zweitens, hab ich oft genug Muggel-Schwangerschaftsteste für Freunde besorgt.“ Jamie war Draco einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Ihm ist gerade klar geworden, wer der Vater ist.“ Draco kippte mit verdrehten Augen nach hinten.

„Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann in unser Haus herum, fidebum. Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann in unserm Haus herum…“, sang jemand.  
„Das singst du doch immer Al vor…“, hörte Draco jemand anderes sagen.  
„Na und? Was dagegen?“ Die andere Stimme antwortete der ersten nicht, woraufhin Draco schloss, dass er oder sie wohl nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Hey! Ich glaube unser Freund hier ist wach und zu faul um seine Augen auf zu machen. Draco, Mann!“, sagte die erste Stimme und auf Dracos Gesicht schlich sich ein Grinsen.  
„Lasst mich schlafen, ja?“, brummelte er und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
„Ich denk nicht dran!“ Im nächsten Augenblick lag Draco samt Decke auf dem Boden. Er schlug die Augen auf uns sah wie Jamie auf das Bett sprang.  
„Na, Dornrösschen. Ausgeschlafen?“, fragte die Blondine spöttisch.  
„Was ist ein Dornrösschen?“, wollte der Slytherin wissen.  
„Darauf geh ich jetzt nicht ein. Komm, Schatzi, aufstehen.“ Jamie stand mittlerweile breitbeinig über Draco und hatte nach seinen Armen gegriffen. Draco ließ sich grummelnd auf die Füße ziehen und schwankte dann bedrohlich. Er fing sich wieder und sah dann in die Runde. McGonagall war nun auch dazu gestoßen.  
„Mr. Malfoy. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte?“, wandte sich die Schulleiterin an den Schwangeren.  
„Ich dachte immer, es ist klar, wie so was passieren kann…“, meinte Jamie geistesabwesend.  
„Es ist mir auch klar, wie so etwas passieren kann. Ich will wissen, warum es passiert ist.“, keifte McGonagall.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie das dann auch so sagen?“, schlug Jamie lächelnd vor. McGonagall ignorierte ihre Schülerin und sah Draco genervt an.  
„Haben Sie einen Trank zu sich genommen, der eine Schwangerschaft ermöglicht, oder einen Zauber gesprochen?“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es nicht. Ja, hier und da ging mal ein Zauber oder Trank schief aber dass es solche Ausmaße annehmen konnte, dass hatte er nicht gewusst – nicht einmal geahnt!  
Dracos Hand wanderte zu seinem Bauch. Da sollte ein Lebewesen drin sein? Unvorstellbar für den jungen Mann.  
„Tränke sind schon was Lustiges. Nicht wahr, Teddy?“, Jamie sah ihren Bruder grinsen an, dieser schnaubte angewidert.  
„Deine Tränke und Zauber bringen mich noch irgendwann ins Grab!“  
„Ultraschall!“, rief Jamie im nächsten Moment und hüpfte auf und ab.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich doch, Ms. Black!“  
„Was ist ein Ultraschall?“, wollten die männlichen Anwesenden wissen. Jamie stoppte das gehüpfte und sah die Jungs schockiert an. Dann begann Jamie in ihrer Manteltasche herumzuwühlen und zog kurz darauf ein Bild heraus.  
„Das ist ein Ultraschall!“, verkündete sie stolz und zeigte den Jungs das Bild.  
Draco starrte fasziniert auf die Fotographie. Das Bild war orangerot und man konnte klar und deutlich erkennen was und wo das Baby war.  
„Wann war das?“, fragte Ted verblüfft.  
„Vierunddreißigste Woche mit Al.“, antwortete Jamie stolz grinsend. Draco beobachtete wie das Kind sich den Daumen in den Mund steckte und mit den Beinen strampelte.  
„Oh wie süß.“, murmelte Blaise.  
„Kann man das bei mir auch machen?“, fragte Draco nun hell auf begeistert. Den Schock darüber, dass er schwanger war, hatte er verdrängt.  
„Äh… Natürlich.“ Madam Pomfrey schien verwirrt und wuselte zurück in ihr Büro. Schnell war sie wieder zurück und hatte eine weitere Phiole dabei. Draco hatte sich bereits wieder auf das Bett zurück gelegt und seinen Bauch frei gemacht. Schnell kippte er den Trank hinunter und nur Sekunden später erschien eine Grapefruit große Kugel über seinem Bauch. Wie das Bild war auch hier alles orange-rot.  
„Das hier ist eine Abbildung von Ihrem Baby, Mr. Malfoy.“ Madam Pomfrey deutete auf ein etwa drei Zentimeter großes Ding.  
„Hier sieht man den Kopf. Er ist fast noch größer als der restliche Körper. Arme und Beine sind schon ansatzweise zu erkennen. Und die Organe sind fast fertig entwickelt. Ich schätzte Sie sind in der zehnten Woche.“, sagte die Krankenschwester.

Jamie saß beim Mittagessen neben Draco und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Blaise hatte auch ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Ted mürrisch drein Blickte.  
Draco konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er geschockt, glücklich oder verwirrt gucken wollte. Dementsprechend komisch fand das Jamie.  
„Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass du das schon eine ganze Zeit lang gewusst hast?“, fragte Draco irgendwann Jamie.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“, meinte diese Scheinheilig und lachte sich innerlich kaputt.  
Natürlich hatte sie es gewusst. Wenn man schon aus der Zukunft kam musste man sein wissen ja schließlich nutzen, nicht wahr?  
„Du bist verrückt, Schwesterherz.“, sagte Ted zu seiner ‚Schwester‘ und musterte Draco, der mit leerem Blick die Wand anstarrte.  
„Was hat er denn?“  
Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er gerade am begreifen, oder so. Wer weiß das denn schon?“ Sie sah zu Draco, der immer noch gedankenverloren irgendeinen Punkt anstarrte. Allerdings strich er nun über seinen Bauch.  
„Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann in unserem Kreis herum–“  
„Klappe!“, kam es von Blaise und Ted.  
„Spielverderber!“, antwortete Jamie.  
„Leute bitte! Ich hab so schon Kopfschmerzen.“, grummelte Draco und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand.  
„Das ist mir klar, Draco. Das wird so schnell auch gar nicht mehr aufhören! Schmerzen meine ich. Nicht auf den Kopf bezogen. Überleg mal wie es dir in ein paar Monaten gehen wird. Oder kurz vor den UTZ! Du wirst kaum noch Zeit für dich haben…“  
Teddy hatte Jamie seine Hand auf den Mund gelegt.  
„Du willst wohl unbedingt streben?“, zischte er ihr zu.  
„Nahamhaana“, sagte Jamie und versuchte die Hand wegzuziehen.  
„Kannst du das übersetzen?“, wollte Blaise wissen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
„Hat sie das gesagt oder war das deine Antwort?“, fragte Milli grinsend.  
„Das hat sie gesagt.“ Und leiser fügte er hinzu:  
„Halt endlich dein dummes Maul.“  
Jamie schnaubte und sah zu Draco rüber. Er war bleicher geworden, falls das denn noch möglich war.  
Der Malfoyerbe sprang auf und rannte mit einer Hand vor dem Mund aus der großen Halle. Jamie befreite sich aus Teddys griff und folgte ihm auffällig unauffällig. Sie fand ihn auf der nächsten Toilette und wie er sich dort übergab.  
„Bleibt die Übelkeit normalerweise nicht bis um elf und verschwindet dann?“ Draco hustete als Antwort.  
„Ach was soll’s…“, meinte sie schließlich Schulterzuckend und zauberte ein Glas herbei. Dieses füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte sich anschließend neben die Toilettenkabine in der Draco sein Mittagessen wiedersah.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jamie reichte dem schwangeren Wortlos das Glas Wasser.  
„Danke“, murmelte er und trank einen kleinen Schluck.  
„Noch ein Monat, dann dürftest du es geschafft haben.“, versuchte die Zeitreisende Draco aufzumuntern.  
Draco schwieg und trat an den Spiegel.  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.“ Draco raufte sich die Haare.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte die Blondine.  
„Das Baby meine ich. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es will.“, seufzte er.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, das wir dieses Gespräch schon mal hatten…“, philosophierte das Mädchen. Draco runzelte fragend die Stirn und sah Jamie durch den Spiegel hindurch an.  
Jamie nickte für sich selbst. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, wann sie dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt hatte.  
„Okay, Draco… Du musst wissen, ich bin ein Kind einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung.“ Dracos Augen weiteten sich.  
Sein Mund ging auf und zu, auf und zu. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.  
„Du?“, brachte er schließlich heraus? Jamie nickte.  
„Schwer zu glauben, oder?“, lachte sie und lehnte sich neben Draco an ein Waschbecken.  
„Meine Väter wissen nicht wie das passieren konnte. Wie ich passieren konnte. Dad hat erzählt das Daddy bei seiner ersten Schwangerschaft ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen war. Es ist ja schließlich verständlich. Männer werden normalerweise auch nicht schwanger.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Die Schwangerschaft war anstrengend, für beide. Und mich erziehen zu müssen war nun denkbar nicht einfach. Aber sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben sich für mich entschieden und sie haben mich groß bekommen.“ Jamie lächelte Draco sanft an.  
„Egal ob Frau oder Mann. Wenn man selbst schwanger ist liebt man sein Kind über alles.“  
„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“, fragte Draco leise.  
„Ich habe eine Freundin, sie war bereits zweimal schwanger. Sie hat beide Male abgetrieben. Nicht, weil sie die Kinder nicht geliebt hat, nein. Sie konnte den Kindern nichts bieten. Schließlich ist sie eine Muggelgeborene und Weise noch dazu. Natürlich hätte sie die Kinder nach der Geburt zur Adoption frei geben können, doch das konnte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur das Beste für ihre Kinder.  
Sie sagte einmal zu mir, dass mit ihren beiden Kindern ein Stück von ihrem selbst gestorben sind.“  
Beide schwiegen. Sie wussten nicht, was sie jetzt sagen sollten, oder konnten.  
„Wer ist der Vater?“, fragte Jamie unvermittelt. Dracos Wangen färbten sich rosa.  
„Ich werde dich deswegen nicht verurteilen, Draco.“, sagte sie sanft und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Draco nickte und murmelte:  
„Harry Potter.“  
Wieder schwiegen beide.  
„Jetzt verurteilst du mich doch…“, schluchzte Draco und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Wie ich Hormone doch hasse!“, zischte Jamie leise und nahm Draco in die Arme.  
„Ich verurteile dich nicht. Das würde ich nie tun. Dein Baby würde es auch nicht tun.“ Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Er schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Sie mich an.“, befahl die Blondine leise. Draco gehorchte ihr und sah sie aus geröteten Augen an.  
„Für dich wird die wichtigste Person in deinem Leben dein Kind werden, Draco. Du kannst dir immer sicher sein, dass dieses kleine Lebewesen zu dir hält, wenn es andere nicht tun. Das Kind liebt dich dafür, dass es sein darf. Nicht wegen Geld oder irgendwas anderem.“  
Auf Dracos Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Jamie erwiderte das Lächeln und zog den älteren Slytherin in eine Umarmung. Dabei dachte sie darüber nach, was wohl ihre Väter sagen würden, wenn sie sie jetzt sehen könnte.  
Sie fing bei der Vorstellung grinsen, wie ihr Vater lachte und der andere ihn anfauchte es zu unterlassen.  
„Jamie?“, sagte Draco leise.  
„Hm?“  
„Wirst du mir helfen? Mit dem Baby meine ich.“  
Jamie seufzte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wieder zu Hause sein würde.  
„Wenn ich kann, dann werde ich dir natürlich helfen.“  
„Danke.“, seufzte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Haaren des Mädchens.

„Oh Merlin!“ Ted schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab in der Bibliothek nach Fällen von schwangeren Männern gesucht.“, erklärte er.  
„Der letzte bekannte Fall vor deinen Vätern liegt gute zweihundert Jahre zurück. Davor gab es noch weitere drei.“  
„Was stand sonst noch drin?“  
„Dies und das. Spekulationen wie es der Mann geschafft hat schwanger zu werden. Zaubertränke, Fruchtbarkeitszauber, Rassen, Verwandlungen, Genmutation und so was. Allerdings konnte man bei den vier Paaren nicht feststellen woran es denn nun lag. Irgendwo wurde noch etwas von Seelenverwandtschaft und Lebenspartner erwähnt.“  
Ted schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Das einzige was man weiß ist, dass man nicht weiß wie so was passieren konnte.“  
„Das bringt uns allerdings nicht weiter.“, grummelte Jamie.  
„Das muss uns auch gar nicht weiterbringen. Wir müssen zurück kehren und nicht hier versauern.“

Draco lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er konnte momentan einfach nicht still sitzen. Das Gespräch zwischen Jamie und ihm ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
Er musste feststellen, dass sie recht hatte. Draco liebte dieses Kind bereits und würde alle töten, die ihm schaden wollen.  
Seufzend blieb er vor dem Spiegel stehen und zog sein Hemd nach oben. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Bauch. Schockiert musste er feststellen dass es bereit ein sichtbares Bäuchlein hatte.  
Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass dort ein Kind heranwuchs, würde er wohl eine Diät beginnen. Zärtlich ließ er seine Finger über den Bauch streichen. Es war ein unglaublicher Gedanke für den Blonden.  
Dort sollte ein – sein! – Kind sein. Es klopfte an der Zimmertür. Draco bedeckte schnell seinen Bauch und bat anschließend herein.  
„Na Mami? Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Blaise grinsend.  
„Wie witzig.“, antwortete Draco ironisch.  
„Mach die Tür zu.“ Blaise schloss die Tür und stellte sich neben Draco vor den Spiegel.  
„Was machen wir hier?“, wollte der Dunkelhäutige wissen.  
„Was du hier machst weiß ich nicht.“ Draco zog wieder sein Hemd nach oben. Blaise legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Bauch seines besten Freundes. Draco zog seinen Bauch ein. „Hm.“, machte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du wirst so oder so dick. Dagegen wirst du wohl nichts machen können.“, meinte Blaise grinsend.  
„Das weiß ich selbst.“ Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett und ließ sich schließlich nach hinten fallen.  
„Verstoßt sowas nicht gegen ein Naturgesetzte? Männer werden nicht schwanger, aber ich schon. Das ist irgendwie nicht fair.“, grummelte der Blonde und drückte sich anschließend ein Kissen aufs Gesicht und schrie rein.

„Aha.“ Draco sah Jamie böse an.  
„Aha? Mehr sagst du dazu nicht?”, fragte Draco.  
„Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Slytherin dürfen nicht in den Gryffindorturm.“  
„Du warst doch auch schon dort!“, empörte sich der Blonde. Jamie verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Wenn ich dich mitnehme bekomm ich wieder Ärger mit Hermine. Und man will keinen Ärger mit Hermine.“  
„Was willst du?“  
„Wie was will ich?“  
„Sag mir was du willst, damit du mich in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum bringst.“  
Jamie starrte Draco mit offenem Mund an, während der Slytherin hoffte, dass das Mädchen auf sein Angebot eingehen würde.  
„Nein, vergiss es. Von mir aus bring ich Harry runter aber du gehst mir da nicht hoch.“  
„Okay.“

Ein paar Stunden später ging Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin auf und ab. Seine Freunde saßen auf den Sofas und beobachteten ihn dabei.  
Jamie war losgezogen um Harry zu holen… Bei Merlin, Draco war vielleicht aufgeregt! Er blickte immer wieder zur Tür und hoffte das Jamie endlich mit Harry auftauchen würde. Doch es geschah einfach nichts.  
Hin und wieder kam ein Schüler herein, doch nie waren es die gewünschten Personen.  
„Blaise, wieso macht er das?“, fragte Pansy leise und sah Draco verstohlen dabei zu wie er einen Graben in den Boden lief. Der Dunkelhäutige zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und strich es danach wieder glatt. Das machte er noch einige male, bevor er sich auf einen Tisch setzte um kurz darauf aufzuspringen und weiter zu laufen.  
„Hey Jamie.“, rief Milli und Draco blieb endlich stehen. Jamie war gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen – allein. Sie winkte Draco zu sich und stellte sich etwas abseits in den Raum. Draco sah das blonde Mädchen fragend an.  
„Ein Gryffindor ist hier unten nicht gern gesehen, geh in dein Zimmer.“, wies sie ihn an.  
Draco wollte schon fragen, doch Jamie zischte ihm ein „Geh!“ zu und schubste ihn Richtung Schlafsäle.  
Leise grummelnd ging Draco auf sein Zimmer. Er hatte keine Lust die Tür zu schließen, also ließ er sie offen und fiel auf sein Bett. Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und Draco sprang auf und blickte sich panisch um.  
„Du bist ziemlich schreckhaft.“, bemerkte Harrys Stimme. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Was war hier los? Harry zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und wurde sichtbar.  
„Oh. Äh. Hallo.“, sagte der Slytherin verwirrt.  
„Ted und Jamie sagen du willst mit mir sprechen?“, kam der schwarzhaarige gleich auf den Punkt.  
„Äh…“ Schwups, und alles was Draco Harry sagen wollte, war weg. Beide schwiegen einen Moment.  
Harry, weil er auf Dracos Antwort wartete und Draco weil er seine Gedanken ordnen musste (und nebenbei noch versuchte seinen beschleunigte Atmung und Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen).  
„Ja.“, sagte Draco schließlich. Harry zog fragend eine schwarze Augenbraue nach oben, was Draco zwar total sexy für ihn aber auch unangebracht fand.  
„Es geht um… naja, du weißt schon.“, sagte Draco und wurde rot.  
„Was soll ich wissen?“ Wieder schwiegen beide.  
(Jamie drückte währenddessen ein Ohr an Dracos Tür, um auch alles mitzubekommen.)  
„Der… Sex.“, murmelte Draco und glich nun einer Tomate. Harry nickte.  
„Und was ist damit? Willst du noch mal?“, ein spitzbübisches Lächeln legte sich auf die Gesichtszüge des Grünäugigen.  
(Jamie schlug sich vor den Kopf.)  
„Es ist so, Harry…“ Konnte er das wirklich tun? Harry sah Draco einfach weiter an und wartete. „IchbinschwangerdubistderVater.“, sagte er leise und vor allem schnell.  
„Hä?“  
(Jamie wiederstand dem Drang ihren Kopf gegen die Tür zu hauen – so viel Dummheit tat fast schon weh!)  
Draco wiederholte das gesagt schneller als zuvor.  
„Okay, Draco.“ Harry packte den Slytherin an den Schultern.  
„Tief Luft holen.“ Draco nickte und holte tief Luft.  
„Und jetzt langsam wieder ausatmen.“  
Harry atmete eine Weile mit Draco, so dass er sich beruhigen konnte.  
„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich. Draco nickte.  
„Okay, gut. Und jetzt wiederhol was du gesagt hast.“, forderte Harry ihn auf.  
„Ich bin schwanger und du bist der Vater.“ Es hatte viel Überwindung für Draco gekostet nicht wieder so schnell zu sprechen.  
Harry, der immer noch Dracos Schultern festhielt runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
„So was geht nicht. Oder?“ Harry war verunsichert, das spürte Draco förmlich.  
„Doch. Eigentlich schon.“, murmelte der Blonde. Harrys Mund klappte auf. Er wollte irgendwas sagen, ließ es aber und machte seinen Mund wieder zu.  
„Wie lange weißt du das schon?“, fragte er nach einigen Minuten.  
„Was weiß ich?“, fragte Draco, der von der Frage überrumpelt schien.  
„Von dem Baby, du Hohlkopf.“, sagte Harry augenverdrehend.  
„Äh… Seit heute Morgen.“, antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß und sah Harry verwirrt an. Auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen hatte sich ein Lächeln gebildet, was Draco noch mehr verwirrte.  
„Willst du dieses Baby?“, fragte er leise den Blonden.  
Draco nickte bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Schön, ich nämlich auch.“ Dracos Augen wurden Tellergroß.  
Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
(Jamie, vor der Tür, seufzte erleichtert auf.)

  
Reviewantworten:

  
@ Tiny77: Es soll witzig, chaotisch und interessant klingen. Wenn es das nicht tut, ließt ja niemand.  
@ Buecherwurm84: Ich weiß auch nicht was Draco hat. *grins* Harry ist es nicht egal, es wäre nur ein wenig auffällig wenn sich Harry nach dem Jahrelangen gezazanke mit Draco um ihn Sorgen würde. Ron und Hermine würden ihn ja für verrückt halten!  
Joa, aus der Zukunft. Zu Ted muss ich wohl nichts sagen. Und wer Jamie ist, das könnte eigentlich auch schon klar sein:  
„Black wie in Andromeda Tonks oder Narzissa Malfoy…“  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/3/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/386504)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 3 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 3 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/305557)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/3/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/2/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/4/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
2.948  


  
  


  
Sonntag, 14. Februar 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Es ist Sonntag und ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Valentienstag!  
Das Kapitel ist - glaube ich - etwas kürzer als die vorherigen.  
(Ich hab es bis jetzt immer auf gute drei Seiten mit extremer Minischrift gebracht. Nur diesmal nicht...)  
Einige von euch scheinen schon Begriffen zu haben, wer Jamie ist. Sie (oder ich) macht ja nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis draus. Trotzdem bemerken sie es alle nicht. (Dieses Phänomen habe ich auch immer wieder in den Büchern bemerkt *Kopfschüttel*)  
Und! Ich mag Ron... auch wenn er in diesem Kapitel... naja, etwas eigen ist.  
Was wollte ich noch sagen? Achso, ja:  
Danke für 4 von 6 tollen Reviews, 445 Zugriffe und 46 Favoriteneinträge. Ihr seid einfach toll!  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  
  
Ein Song:  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKg_oxYGht4>

  
  
Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
  


„Oh, Lord, please help, denn meine Language macht mir Stress“ „Yeayeah!“  
„Ich sehne mich nach Peace und a bit of Happiness.“ „Woaah!“  
„Hilf uns, dass wir understand in dieser schweren Zeit,  
open unsre hearts und make die Hirne weit. „Ohhoo!“

„Oh, Lord, please gib mir meine Language back,“ „Yeaah!“  
„Ich krieg hier bald die crisis, man, it has doch keinen Zweck.  
Let us noch a word verstehen, it goes me on the Geist,“ „Wohoha!  
„und gib, dass "Microsoft" bald wieder "Kleinweich" heißt.“

Jamie und Ted wurden von allen Seiten angestarrt. Bis jetzt war noch nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen während dem Frühstück einen ‚Gute-Laune-Song‘ zu singen. Und das an Halloween. Die Schüler und Lehrer hatten mittlerweile begriffen, dass die beiden irgendwie verrückt waren. Draco schüttelte über die beiden nur den Kopf.  
Es war zwar amüsant, allerdings war er momentan nicht dazu aufgelegt. Jamie ließ sich neben Draco auf die Bank plumpsen und griff nach einem Brötchen.  
„Was war das denn?“, wollte Blaise bewundernd wissen.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Jamie und bestrich, besagtes Brötchen, dick mit Nuss-Nougat-Creme. „Willst du das wirklich essen?“, fragte Pansy angeekelt und betrachtete das Brötchen misstrauisch.  
„Nein.“, antwortete Jamie und griff nach Wurst und Käse. Sie legte zuerst eine Scheibe Wurst, dann eine Käse und wieder eine Wurstscheibe auf das Brötchen. Mittlerweile verzogen alle angeekelt das Gesicht – abgesehen von Draco. Jamie zog ein Glas Gewürzgurken aus ihrer Tasche und schnitt die Gurken klein und legte sie auf die Wurst. Draco starrte das Brot an. Seltsamer weise hatte er hunger.  
„Willst du?“, fragte Jamie und hielt dem Blonden das Brot hin.  
„Äh, danke.“ Draco biss hinein und stöhnte auf. Das war richtig lecker! Oder vielleicht fand das auch nur er so… Jamie, währenddessen bestrich eine Brotscheibe mit Frischkäse.  
„Woher…?“, setzte Blaise an und verzog sein Gesicht, als er Draco dabei zusah was er da aß.  
„Ich hab Übung bei so was.“, sagte Jamie und aß ihr Brot auf.  
„Aber das ist total widerlich!“, Blaise klang, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen.  
„Solange es hilft.“, Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie beendeten das Frühstück und gingen dann in die Eingangshalle. Heute war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Draco fühlte sich gut. Seine morgendliche Übelkeit war beim Frühstück verflogen und er hatte etwas im Magen. Ihm konnte es fast nicht mehr besser gesehen. Draco sah sich kurz um. Pansy unterhielt sich mit Milli und Jamie, während sich Jamie ihre langen blonden Haare mit ein paar Klammern hochsteckte.  
Blaise flüsterte mit Ted und am Eingangstor standen Harry, Hermine und Ron.  
„Okay! Lasst uns gehen!“, rief Jamie, packte die Mädchen an den Armen und ging mit ihnen zum Tor vor. Draco folgte ihnen und hinter ihm waren Ted und Blaise. Jamie ließ die Slytherin-Mädchen los, ließ sich kurz zurückfallen und war dann neben dem Malfoyerben angekommen.  
Sie hackte sich ungefragt ein und grinste dann über beide Ohren.  
„Sie ist verrückt geworden“, hörte Draco Ted sagen. Was er damit meinte, wusste er nun wirklich nicht.  
„Hey Harry.“, sagte Jamie schelmisch, als sie an den Gryffindor vorbeigingen.  
„Du provozierst zu sehr.“, sagte Ted zu Jamie.  
„Na und?“ Sie sah über ihre Schulter und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Draco musste über ihr Verhalten kichern.  
Sie war wirklich amüsant, allerdings konnte das auch leicht zu Ärger ausarten – was er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
„Sag mal, habt ihr überhaupt eine Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade?“, fragte Draco an Jamie gewandt.  
„Äh…“, kam es intelligent zurück. Draco hatte so etwas geahnt.  
„Habt ihr ‘ne Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade?“, fragte Filch barsch, als sie auf dem Hof angekommen waren.  
„Ich bin siebzehn.“, sagte Ted. Für ihn war das wohl ausreichend. Mit siebzehn durfte man gehen auch ohne elterliche Erlaubnis. Filch sah Jamie fragend an, ließ das Mädchen dann doch passieren.  
„Puh.“, machte Jamie als sie auf halben Weg nach Hogsmeade waren.  
„Ich dachte schon, der schickt mich zurück ins Schloss.“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Jamie wiederum grinste den Slytherin an.

„Ein Butterbier.“, bestellte Draco.  
„Er kriegt Kürbissaft.“, sagte Jamie zu Madam Rosmerta.  
„Hör auf damit!“, zischte Draco dem Mädchen zu. „Ich denk nicht dran. Du bekommst nichts was auch nur ansatzweise Alkohol beinhaltet.“ Draco begriff nun endlich, warum Jamie ihm kein Butterbier geben wollte.  
„Oh.“, machte er und sah betreten zu Boden.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Draco. So ist sie nun mal.“, versuchte Ted ihn aufzumuntern. Madam Rosmerta stellte die Gläser vor ihnen ab und wuselte dann weiter.  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung.“, sagte er und fügte leise hinzu: „Es ist ja nicht gut für das Baby.“  
„‚Dann tanzt das goldene Töpflein vor Vergnügen – hoppedihoppedihopp! – auf seinen winzigen rosigen Zehen! Klein Willispatz hatte alle Püppchen von ihren schlimmen Wehwechen geheilt, und das Töpflein war so glücklich, dass es sich mit Süßigkeiten für Klein Willispatz und die Püppchen füllte!  
››Aber vergiss nicht, deine Zähne zu putzen!‹‹, rief der Topf.  
Und Klein Willispatz küsste und knuddelte den Hoppeditopf und versprach, den Püppchen immer zu helfen und nie mehr ein alter Grummelwummel zu sein.‘“ Die Schüler hatten der jungen Frau gelauscht, die ihrem Baby, die abgewandelte Form von „Der Zauberer und der Hüpfende Topf“ erzählt hatte.  
„Wäre Beatrix Bloxam nicht schon seit achtundachtzig Jahren tot, würde ich sie auf jeden Fall umbringen.“, grummelte Jamie und sah die Frau böse an.  
„Klein Willispatz“ Sie schüttelte sich angeekelt.  
„Ja, die Fassung von Beedle dem Barden sagt mir auch mehr zu.“, stimmte Blaise zu und nickte.  
„Ich weiß noch…“, begann Ted.  
„Einmal hat Oma uns diese veränderte Fassung erzählt. Du hattest in der Nacht Albträume, Jamie.“  
„Ja und ich weiß auch warum! Das ist absolut kitschig – ekelig!“, rief sie aufgebracht und legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Draco tätschelte ihren Rücken.  
„Das macht‘s auch nicht besser.“, fauchte sie den Blonden ab. Draco sah Jamie an und seine Sicht verschwamm. Sie sah auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
„Draco, bitte. Es tut mir Leid. Das war nicht so gemeint.“ Sie zog den Blonden an ihre Brust, sodass er halb auf ihr lag. Draco begann zu leise zu schluchzen und fragte sich innerlich, warum er gerade – in der Öffentlichkeit! – heulte.  
„Shh, Dray alles ist gut.“ Jamie wiegte sie hin und her und streichelte dem Blonden übers Haar. „Was denn, Malfoy! Bist du so geschafft, dass du dich bei einem Mädchen ausheulen musst?“, spottete Ron, der gerade mit Harry und Hermine Die Drei Besen betreten hatte. Draco schluchzte lauter auf und verwünschte alles und jeden gedanklich. Verzweifelt krallte er sich in Jamies Umhang und versuchte sein Gesicht zu verbergen.  
„Halt die Klappe, Weasley!“, keifte das einzige Slytherin Mädchen am Tisch und legte schützen einen Arm um den Schluchzenden.  
„Lass gut sein, Ron.“, versuchte es nun auch Harry. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr und bemerkte im nächsten Moment, wo er eigentlich mit seinem Gesicht war. Mit hochrotem Kopf riss er sich von Jamie los und stammelte Entschuldigungen vor sich hin.  
Jamie sah Draco verwirrt an, sie hatte noch nicht begriffen, was ihn gerade ‚gestochen‘ hatte.  
„Ohho, Malfoy!“, höhnte Ron. Jamie sprang auf und hielt Ron ihren Zauberstab unter die Nase.  
„Ronald Bilius Weasley“, zischte sie.  
„Wenn du nicht augenblicklich von hier verschwindest werde ich dir dein Leben zu Hölle machen.“ Draco sagte nichts mehr. Ihn hatte eine plötzliche Angst überfallen.  
Was wäre, wenn Jamie Ron verletzten würde und Harry dann nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?  
„Jamie“, mahnte Ted sanft. Sie reagierte nicht und funkelte Ron weiterhin bedrohlich an.  
„Ron“, sagte nun auch Hermine und versuchte Ron von den anderen wegzuziehen. Ted war aufgestanden und drückte Jamie ein Buch in die Hand. Dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.  
Draco beobachtete das Spektakel leicht zitternd. Jamie nickte leicht und ließ schließlich ihren Zauberstab sinken. Sie griff nach Dracos Arm und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Harry, kommst du mit?“, fragte das Mädchen. Harry nickte nur und verabschiedete sich mit einem  
„Bis nachher“ von seinen Freunden und verließ mit Draco und Jamie Die Drei Besen. Jamie stapfte grummelnd voran.  
Draco warf Harry hin und wieder fragende Blicke zu. Dieser erwiderte die Blicke genauso unwissend. Nach einigen Minuten waren die drei an ihrem vermeintlichen Ziel angekommen.  
„Vergiss es! Da spuckt es!“, wandte Draco ein. Jamie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Da spuckt es nicht. Ich war schon-“, Jamie brach ab.  
„Lasst uns gehen. Ich will zurück nach Hogwarts.“ Sie ging auf die heulende Hütte zu. Harry blieb neben Draco stehen, der alles andere als überzeugt war.  
„Was denn?“, rief Jamie, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden ihr nicht folgten.  
„Ich geh da nicht rein!“, brüllte Draco zurück. Jamie kam zurück.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Angsthase bist.“, stichelte das Mädchen. Draco war bewusst, dass sie ihn nur provozieren wollte und das dumme daran war:  
Er ging darauf ein.  
Wütend stapfte er auf die Heulende Hütte zu und ignorierte Jamies triumphierendes Lächeln.  
Harry sagte nichts, sondern folgte den beiden nur still.  
„So. Und jetzt?“, fragte Draco als sie im Flur der Hütte standen.  
„Zurück nach Hogwarts.“, sagte Jamie und öffnete die Falltür die zur peitschenden Weide führte.  
„Ladys First.“, grinste sie den Slytherin an. Draco erdolchte die Blondine mit Blicken, stieg dann allerdings in den Gang hinunter. Harry folgte ihm.  
Sie liefen einige Minuten bevor Draco fragte:  
„Wohin führt dieser Gang überhaupt?“  
„Unter die peitschende Weide.“, antwortete Harry. Draco war stehen geblieben und sah die beiden verdattert an.  
„Und wie sollen wir das überleben?“  
„Es gibt Zauber und Tricks.“, winkte Jamie ab und drängelte sich nach vorne. Sie war schließlich auch die erste die aus dem Tunnel stieg und auf die Wurzelknolle drückte.  
„Bewegt euch!“, rief sie nach unten, während Harry Draco aus dem Erdloch half. Die beiden Jungs gingen aus der Reichweite des Baumes und warteten schließlich auf das Mädchen.  
Jamie ließ die Wurzelknolle los und rannte auf die werdenden Eltern zu. Der Baum währenddessen schlug wie wild um sich.  
„Merlin, was hasse ich diesen Baum.“, keuchte sie.  
Die drei gingen hinauf zum Schloss und Draco grübelte darüber, woher die beiden von diesem Geheimgang wussten.  
„Ich weiß schon seit unserem dritten Jahr davon.“, sagte Harry, der wohl Dracos Gedanken erraten hatte. Draco nickte. Harry währenddessen warf Jamie einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Sie ignorierte ihn konsequent.  
Sie folgten ihr hinauf in den siebten Stock und hielten vor dem Wandteppich der Barnabas der Bekloppte zeigte.  
Draco und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Mädchen, das noch keine vier Wochen an der Schule war den Raum der Wünsche gefunden hatte? Sie begann vor dem Raum auf und ab zu laufen, nach dem dritten Mal erschien die Tür und Jamie öffnete sie ohne auf ihre Gefährten zu achten.  
„Wollt ihr nicht reinkommen?“, fragte sie die beiden und trat schließlich ganz ein. Draco und Harry folgten ihr verwirrt. Nun standen die beiden in einer Art Wohnzimmer. Draco runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als er den Salon seines Elternhauses wiedererkannte.  
„Frag nicht.“, ordnete das einzige Mädchen im Raum an und ging durch eine Tür und kam wieder heraus.  
„Bad.“, sie zeigte auf die Tür. „Schlafzimmer.“  
Die Jungs standen immer noch verwirrt bei der Tür.  
„Schaut nicht so. Man könnte meinen ihr wart noch nie im Raum der Wünsche.“, Jamie ließ sich Kopfschüttelnd auf eines der Sofas fallen.  
„Ich brauchte eine Basis für eine Wohnung.“, erklärte Jamie.  
„Also hab ich eine genommen, die mir vertraut ist. Dass sie aus deiner Stammt ist wohl eher zweitrangig. Auch die anderen Zimmer werden dich stark an Malfoy Manor erinnern.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ein Buch aus ihrem Umhang.  
„Warum weißt du, wie es bei mir aussieht?“, fragte der Schwangere verblüfft und setzte sich, zusammen mit Harry, auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa.  
„Hm.“, machte Jamie.  
„Lily würde jetzt etwas von vertrauter Umgebung, Heimgefühl und Schönheit von Häusern faseln. Ich würde sagen: Ist das erste was mir eingefallen ist.“  
Draco nickte. Er hatte überhaupt nichts verstanden.  
„Ist Lily deine Schwester?“, lenkte nun Harry vom Thema ab.  
„Ja, sie ist zehn Jahre jünger als ich. Für meine Eltern war es ein Schock als sie endlich bemerkten, dass sie ein weiteres Kind bekamen. Nach mir haben sie es immer wieder versucht aber es wollte halt nicht.“  
Draco fiel ein, das Harry nicht wusste, das Jamie zwei Väter hatte. Bei diesem Gedanke lief er rot an.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Ihm ist was klar geworden. Den Blick hatte Daddy auch drauf als er den Muggelschwangerschaftstest in den Händen hatte.“  
Draco verarbeitete das gesagte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und wurde noch eine Nuance röter. Ob ihm das auch mal passieren würde? Eine weitere Schwangerschaft? Er rief sich in Gedanken, dass er erstmal mit der ersten fertig werden musste.  
Jamie legte ihren Kopf auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas und sah zur Decke hinauf. Sie seufzte.  
„Auf euch wird viel zukommen.“, sagte sie leise und Draco dachte schon, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Harry währenddessen.  
„Kinder von Paaren mit dem gleichen Geschlecht werden immer schief angeguckt. Andere hänseln, ärgern oder schlagen einen für diese Andersartigkeit. In den Augen von Zauberern wie Muggel ist es nicht normal, wenn Männer Kinder auf die Welt bringen.“ Jamie schwieg einen Moment lang.  
„Meine Kindheit war nicht einfach. Meine Väter wollten immer nur das Beste für mich. Das weiß ich, aber sie sind manchmal so übervorsichtig. Auf Dauer ist das richtig nerv tötend und ich bin ihnen mehr als nur einmal abgehauen. Daddy war jedes Mal total am Ende wenn ich fortgelaufen war. Irgendwann hatten sie aber begriffen das ich ein normales Leben wollte und sie haben mich auf eine Muggel-Grundschule geschickt.“  
Jamie seufzte.  
„An meinem ersten Schultag hab ich begriffen, warum Opa Muggel als minderwertig betrachtet.“  
Harry sah Draco fragend an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
„Naja, auch egal.“ Sie streckte sich genüsslich.  
„Bis später dann.“, verabschiedete sich Jamie und verschwand.  
„Die ist komisch.“, sagte Harry nach einigen Minuten. Draco nickte nur zustimmend. Schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.  
Immer wieder warfen sie sich verstohlene Blicke zu, die, der anderen jedoch nicht bemerkte. Irgendwann schlief Draco ein und kuschelte sich unbewusst an Harry.

„Wie lief es?“, wollte Ted beim Abendessen wissen. Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern und biss in eine Hähnchenkeule.  
„Sie sind nicht beim Essen.“, flüsterte der Metamorphmagus.  
„Er ist wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen.“, überlegte die Zeitreisende laut und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Essen. Ted antwortete nicht, sondern aß ebenfalls weiter.

„Du willst… Das ist doch nicht dein ernst. Das schaffst du niemals.“, prophezeite Ted.  
„Lass es mich doch wenigstens versuchen.“, bat Jamie und trat in das Büro der Schulleiterin.  
„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall.“, begrüßte Jamie.  
„Ms. Black. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Harry hatte Draco in das Schlafzimmer im Raum der Wünsche getragen.  
Es war wirklich prunkvoll und an nichts wurde gespart.  
Der schwarzhaarige lag neben Draco auf dem Bett und beobachtete, wie dieser immer wieder im Schlaf leise stöhnte.  
Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, warum er nicht einfach gegangen war und den Schwangeren nicht alleine schliefen ließ.  
Irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Er bobachtete wie sich der Brustkorb rhythmisch hob und senkte. Immer und immer wieder. Unbewusste hatte Harry seine eigene Atmung der, des Schlafenden angepasst.  
So atmeten beiden ruhig.  
Sein Blick tastete über Dracos Gesicht, er wollte jede Falte, jede Kerbe kennen.  
Der Blonde drehte sich auf die Seite und robbte an Harry heran und vergrub, wohlig seufzend sein Gesicht an der Brust des Jüngeren.  
„Harry“, murmelte Draco im Schlaf, was den angesprochenen grinsen ließ.  
Harry strich sanft durch das blonde Haar.  
Mit den Gedanken war er weit weg:  
Er stellte sich vor, wie es in einigen Monaten sein würde, wie er sein Kind in den Armen halten würde und sich bei Draco für dieses wunderbare Geschenk bedanken würde.  
Ja, Harry war glücklich darüber, dass der Slytherin sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug.  
In ihm krochen zweifel auf.  
Was würden Dracos Eltern dazu sagen?  
Harry wusste, wie die Malfoys zu Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern waren.  
Würden sie dieses Wunder den überhaupt akzeptieren?  
Wieder murmelte Draco Harrys Namen im Schlaf und drängte sich noch ein wenig mehr an den Wachen.  
Harry lächelte den Schlafenden liebevoll an und wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zum Bauch des anderen Mannes.  
Er spürte die leichte Wölbung und strich sanft darüber.  
Da war es.  
Sein Kind.

  
Reviewantworten:

@ -Mara-: Jamie muss einfach eine große Klappe haben. Sie muss sich gegen ihren Cousin, Ted, behaupten und ihre Geschwister unter Kontrolle halten. (Ich hab das Gefühl, ihre große Klappe bringt sie noch irgendwann ins Grab^^)  
Ich muss sagen, du hast richtig gut ins blaue geraten.  
Hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel gefallen!  
@ susi24: Ja, es kann sein, dass Jamie "deren" Tochter ist. Jamie ist zwar noch nicht geboren, aber sie lebt schon. Das erfährt man bereits im ersten Kapitel^^  
@ Tiny77: Ja, Harry hat wirklich toll reagiert. Sein einziger Gedanke in dem Moment war: "Ich werde Vater? Großartig!"  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/2/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/4/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/305557)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 4 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 4 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/644993)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/4/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/3/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/5/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
4.906  


  
  


  
Sonntag, 21. Februar 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Es ist schon wieder Sonntag und ich schreibe nie wieder in meinem Leben einen Lemon.  
Nur damit das Klar ist:  
Der Lemon in diesem Kapitel wird also der einzige bleiben...  
(Was daran liegen könnte, dass ich dafür eine geschlagene Woche gebraucht habe und das nächste Kapitel fast schon vor diesem fertig wurde...)  
Aber Ihr könnt natürlich versuchen, mich zu überzeugen, noch einen zu schreiben!   
Und so nebenbei... Das Kapitel ist P18  
Danke für 4 von 10 tollen Reviews, 726 Zugriffe und 61 Favoriteneinträge. Ihr seid einfach toll!  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  


  
  
Kapitel 4: Spiele  
  


  


  
13\. November 1998

  
„Ich bin Fett.“, sagte Draco, der oben ohne in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel stand und seinen Bauch böse anfunkelte.  
„Und das fällt dir an einem Freitagabend auf?“, wollte Jamie wissen, die auf seinem Bett lag und ihre Nase in Dracos Bücher gesteckt hatte. Draco seufzte auf und legte seine Hand auf die Wölbung seines Bauches. Er drehte und wendete sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her, doch der Bauch wurde dadurch auch nicht kleiner.  
Seufzten setzte er sich zu Jamie auf sein Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Jamie nutze die Gelegenheit sofort und legte ihre Lippen auf Dracos Bauch. Sie redete oft mit dem Baby, fiel Draco auf.  
„Was erzählst du ihm?“, wollte er wissen. Jamie unterbrach ihren einseitigen Dialog und sah zu Draco auf.  
„Ihm?“  
„Ja, ihm.“  
„Ein Junge?“, hackte Jamie nach. Der Schwangere nickte. Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen.  
„Dann wird es ein Mädchen.“, sagte sie selbstsicher und fing wieder an seinem Bauch etwas zuzuflüstern.  
„Ich will auch wissen, was du dem Baby erzählst.“, schmollte Draco. Jamie kicherte und robbte hoch zu ihm. Sie legte sich neben Draco, während Draco sich auf die Seite rollte. Sie lagen mit den Gesichtern dicht beieinander. Mit leiser Stimme begann Jamie das Märchen vom Zauberer und dem hüpfenden Topf zu erzählen.  
Draco kannte das Märchen zwar, lauschte aber dennoch gespannt ihrer Stimme.  
„Doch von diesem Tag an half der Zauberer den Dorfbewohnern, wie es vor ihm sein Vater getan hatte, damit der Topf nicht seinen Pantoffel abwarf und abermals zu hüpfen begann.“, endete Jamie und Draco gähnte herzhaft. Er kuschelte sich, schon halb schlafend, an Jamie.  
„Wie putzig.“, hörte er sie sagen und schlief dann vollends ein.

Harry stand unter seinem Tarnumhang im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Draco war nirgendwo zu sehen. Harry ging leise auf die Schlafsäle der Jungen zu. Nur dumm, dass er nicht wusste, wo Dracos eigentlich war. Auf halben Weg kam ihm Blaise entgegen.  
Harry reagierte schnell und drückte Blaise an die Wand. Blaise japste erschrocken auf und versuchte sich irgendwie von Harry, den er nicht sehen konnte loszureißen.  
„Blaise“, zischte Harry. Angesprochener hörte sofort auf sich zu wehren und stand nun ganz still an der Wand.  
„Harry?“, fragte der Dunkelhäutige.  
„Ja, wer denn sonst? Wo ist Dracos Zimmer?“, brachte der Unsichtbare es gleich auf den Punkt.  
„Folge mir.“, sagte Blaise, während Harry ihn los ließ. Blaise führte ihn zu Dracos Zimmer, klopfte an und wartete kurz.  
Von drinnen kam nur ein ganz leises „herein“ und die beiden traten ein. Draco lag neben Jamie auf dem Bett, musste Harry feststellen und er schlief.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Jamie von Blaise wissen.  
„Bin nur die Eskorte.“, sagte er und verschwand wieder. Harry wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf zog.  
Jamie war währenddessen wieder dazu übergegangen durch Dracos Haar zu streichen und ihm leise etwas zu erzählen. Harry stand neben dem Bett und beobachtete die beiden eine Weile lang.  
„Wenn du die Bücher weg räumst kannst du auch noch dazu.“, sagte Jamie leise zu ihm und deutete auf die Bücher, die immer noch verstreut auf dem Bett lagen.  
Schnell waren die Bücher weg und Jamie rutsche an den Rand des Bettes. Draco folgte der Wärmequelle ohne aufzuwachen. Harry legte sich an den Rücken des Schwangeren.  
„Hoch auf einem Hügel in einem verzauberten Garten, umgeben von hohen Mauern und geschützt durch starke Magie, sprudelte der Brunnen des wahren Glücks.“, begann sie leise zu erzählen. Nun lauschte auch Harry der Stimme des Mädchens. Im Gegensatz zu Draco kannte er dieses Märchen nicht und war fasziniert vom Aufstieg der drei Hexen und des Ritters bis hin zum Brunnen des wahren Glücks.  
Als sie geendet hatte, versuchte Jamie sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien. Harry beobachtete sie amüsiert, während Jamie sich mit dem Schlafenden abmühte.  
„Das ist nicht witzig. Er ist eine verdammte Klette.“, zischte sie Harry zu und fiel Rückwerts aus dem Bett. Leider hatte Draco sie immer noch nicht losgelassen und so war er mit ihr hinuntergefallen.  
„Was? Was ist los?“, Draco sah sich auf dem Boden verwirrt um, während Harry über das Bett robbte und zu ihnen hinunter sah.  
„Du hast mich nicht losgelassen als ich vom Bett gefallen bin.“, erklärte Jamie knapp und rollte Draco von sich hinunter.  
„Wieso bist du vom Bett gefallen?“, wollte er, immer noch verwirrt, wissen.  
„Ist doch egal. Geh wieder ins Bett und schlaf. Du hast es nötig.“, Jamie war bereits an der Tür angekommen.  
„Gute Nacht.“, sagte sie und verschwand. Harry lag immer noch auf dem Bett und beobachtete den Slytherin der dem Mädchen verwirrt hinterher sah.  
„Willst du da unten übernachten?“, fragte Harry einige Minuten später. Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum und starrte mit großen Augen den Gryffindor an.  
„Wie? Was? Wo? Hä?“, brabbelte der Schwangere. Harry grinste zu Draco hinunter.  
„Komm wieder ins Bett.“, bat er und rutschte etwas beiseite. Draco stand benommen auf und ließ sich neben Harry aufs Bett fallen. Sogleich kuschelte sich der Blonde an der Gryffindor, nur um beschämt wieder abzurücken.  
„Verzeihung.“, murmelte er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Harry kicherte leise und kroch ebenfalls unter das Lacken.

  
14\. November 1998

  
Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, wann Harry eigentlich gekommen war. Er konnte sich daran nicht erinnern, was wohl daran lag, dass er geschlafen hatte. Draco drehte seinem Bettgenossen den Rücken zu und schloss krampfhaft seine Augen. Wahrscheinlich war das hier sowieso nur ein Traum und wenn er aufwacht, wird Jamie neben ihm liegen und ihn wegen irgendetwas Belanglosem auslachen. Ja, so musste es sein.  
Aber warum sollte er dass dann nicht ausnützen? Schließlich war es nur ein Traum.  
Draco spürte, wie Harry einen Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn an sich zog. Wohlig seufzend kuschelte sich der Slytherin an den Schwarzhaarigen. Das hier war viel zu schön, als könnte es wahr sein. Draco drehte sich in Harrys Umarmung um und vergrub sein Gesicht im Hemd des Gryffindor. Harry streichelte durch das blonde Haar Dracos, über seinen Rücken bis hin zu seinem Hintern. Draco stöhnte auf.  
Eindeutig ein Traum, sagte er sich und genoss die Berührungen des anderen. Draco sah von unten zu Harry hinauf und begann dessen Kinn zu küssen. Der Schwarzhaarige sog zischend die Luft ein.  
„Dray“, flüsterte Harry und zog den Blonden mit einem Ruck zu sich hoch. Draco hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, da lagen schon weiche Lippen auf den seinen. An diesem Kuss war nichts Drängendes. So lagen die Lippen der beiden einfach nur aufeinander, still und zärtlich aber dennoch leidenschaftlich. Allerdings spürte Draco die Leidenschaft an einer ganz anderen Stelle. In seinem Unterleib begann es zu kribbeln und Draco fragte sich doch allen Ernstes, warum er so leicht erregbar war. Harry übernahm die Führung im Kuss und wurde fordernder, neckischer. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Lippen. Dieser öffnete sie gehorsam und sogleich nutze der Schwarzhaarige seine Chance und drang in die Mundhöhle des Schwangeren ein. Draco stöhnte auf. Das hier war ein wirklich toller Traum, dachte er und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Gryffindor.  
Er versank in dem Kuss und rollte sich auf Harry hinauf. Dieser nahm es mit einem grunzen zu Kenntnis. Ob er es willkommen hieß, war wohl eine vollkommene andere Frage. Langsam küsste sich Draco hinunter, verweilte beim Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Ein wirklich toller Traum… Endlich war Harry halbwegs von seinem Hemd befreit und Draco nahm seinen Weg wieder auf, verweilte bei den Brustwarzen, biss sanft hinein und leckte entschuldigend drüber, dies wiederholte er solange, biss sie hart und erregt waren. Harry keuchte schwer und sah Draco mir glühenden Augen an.  
„Dray…“, stöhnte er, als der Schwangere seine Zunge in Harrys Bauchnabel stieß.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Draco wissen und ließ von Harry ab.  
„Um Merlins willen! Hör nicht auf…“ Draco grinste spitzbübisch und wanderte wieder nach oben, biss leicht in Harrys Hals und saugte dann an gleicher Stelle, während er die Hose des Gryffindor öffnete. Harry hob sein Becken an, sodass Draco den störenden Stoff ohne großen Aufwand wegziehen konnte. Wieder arbeitete sich Draco nach unten, verteilte überall auf Harrys Vorderseite leichte küsse, saugte an seinen Brustwarzen. Harrys Becken hatte mittlerweile angefangen die die Luft zu stoßen. Draco grinste, wanderte hinunter zum Scham des anderen, küsste ihn überall, nur nicht dort, wo Harry ihn haben wollte.  
„Dray, bitte…“, stöhnte Harry und krallte sich in die Kopfkissen.  
„Was? Was, Harry, soll ich für dich tun?“, fragte Draco mit rauer, erregter Stimme.  
„Küss mich!“, bat Harry zitternd. „Wo? Wo, Harry, soll ich dich küssen?“, fragte Draco und ein bösartiges, sadistisches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Harrys sowieso schon vor Erregung rotes Gesicht wurde noch etwas dunkler. Er schluckte.  
„Draco“, bat Harry erneut.  
„Ich soll mich küssen?“, fragte der Blonde spitzbübisch grinsen. Harry stöhnte auf. Für ihn war das wohl die Hölle auf Erden. Draco beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr.  
„Soll ich dich hier küssen?“, fragte er und strich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen. Harry reagierte instinktiv und saugte an den Fingern des anderen. Nach einem Moment entzog Draco Harry seine Finger wieder.  
„Oder soll ich dich hier küssen?“ Seine Hand glitt über die Brust des Gryffindor. Harry keuchte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein?“, fragte Draco und wanderte zum Bauchnabel des Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Und hier?“, hauchte er und knabberte an Harrys Ohr. Harry stöhnte auf.  
„Bitte!“, flehte er. Dracos Finger glitten weiter nach unten, bis hin zu seinem Geschlecht.  
„Wie wäre es hier?“, fragte der Schwangere süffisant grinsend. Harry nickte wild.  
„Sag bitte.“, forderte Draco.  
„Dray!“, stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige. Abermals knabberte Draco an Harrys Ohr.  
„Du hast nicht bitte gesagt.“, flötete der Schwangere und liebkoste Harrys Hals. Harry stöhnte und Draco wusste, dass er ihn wirklich zu sehr trizte. Allerdings war es das wert.  
„Sag bitte.“, hauchte Draco abermals in Harrys Ohr.  
„Bitte“, Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leichter Windhauch. Draco küsste sich abermals an Harry hinab. Das machte ihm richtig Spaß. Seine Hände wanderten über den Körper des Gryffindor spielten mit seinen Brustwarzen und glitten nach unten. Harry stöhnte auf, während Draco nun an der ersehnten Stelle ankam. Sanft nahm er Harrys Erektion in die Hand. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab. Der Gryffindor hatte Mühe, nicht sofort zu kommen. Draco küsste sich abermals am Körper des anderen hinab. Leise lachend strich Draco über Harrys Schaft, während der andere leise wimmerte.  
„Dray…“, stöhnte Harry ungehalten und hob seine Hüften an.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte er und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.  
„Mach!“, forderte der andere.  
„Was soll ich machen?“ Harry warf seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Soll ich dich in den Mund nehmen?“ Harry schüttelte wild seinen Kopf.  
„Nein? Hm… Willst du mich spüren?“, hauchte er in Harrys Ohr.  
„Jah!“, jauchzte er.  
„Bitte…“, setzte er nach.  
Draco grinste, nahm Harrys Hand nahm seine Finger in den Mund, saugte kurz daran und setzte sich rittlings auf Harrys Hüften. Er führte Harrys Hand zu seinem Anus. Draco stöhnte auf, als er einen von Harrys Fingern in sich spürte. Er bemerkte schnell, das Harry keine Geduld mehr hatte und so kamen ein zweiter und dritter Finger dazu, dehnten den Schwangeren und stießen immer wieder gegen seinen süßen Punkt. Draco schrie jedes Mal auf, wenn Harry diese Stelle traf. Er hatte auch schon längst die Führung des Spiels verloren.  
Harry drückte Draco ein wenig nach oben, stellte sein Glied auf und ließ den Blonden hinunter gleiten. Beide stöhnten auf und verweilten kurz in der Position. Draco legte seine Hände auf Harrys Brust und stemmte sich nach oben und ließ sich wieder fallen. Schneller, als er hätte gucken können, lag er auf einmal unter Harry, die Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen.  
„Sorry, aber du bist mir zu langsam.“, sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Draco schrie auf und krallte sich in den Rücken des anderen. Was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl es doch für den Blonden war, Harry in sich zu spüren. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab und er stöhnte auf. Seine Erektion lag hart und pulsierend auf seinem Bauch. Harry beugte sich hinunter, küsste Draco um den Verstand, während sie ihr lustvolles Spiel trieben. Harry nahm Dracos Erektion in die Hand, bearbeitete ihn im gleichen Rhythmus. Draco keuchte immer wieder den Namen seines liebsten und kam schreiend, gefolgt von Harry.  
Keuchend rollte sich Harry von dem Slytherin herunter und zog ihn in seine Arme. Draco kuschelte sich instinktiv an ihn ran und schlief mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco unweigerlich bewusst, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Knall rot angelaufen sprang er auf um sich im angrenzenden Badezimmer zu übergeben. Wie gewohnt wartete Blaise bereits auf ihn und hielt ein Glas Wasser in der Hand.  
„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte er süffisant grinsend, während Draco sich immer noch übergab.  
„Was’n los?“, grummelte Harry verschlafen, der nun auch im Bad angekommen war. Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er nochmals aufwachen würde und hoffentlich feststellen würde, das die vergangene Nacht doch – bitte! – nur ein Traum gewesen sei. Es war einfach viel zu schön gewesen, als dass es Wirklich sein konnte.  
„Oh.“, mit einem Schlag war der Gryffindor hellwach und kniete bereits neben Draco. Der Schwangere wünschte, das er in der Lage hätte sein können den beiden anderen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten.  
„Guten Morgen!“, kam nun auch noch Jamie dazu. Draco stöhnte auf. Das war ein absolut schrecklicher Morgen.  
Ein paar Minuten später, hatte Draco die Toilette ausgiebig begrüßt und erhob sich mit wackeligen Knien.  
„Äh… ja. Da braucht man ja keinen Wecker mehr.“, grinste Jamie fröhlich und ging in Dracos Zimmer. Die Jungs folgten ihr.  
„Harry, du solltest jetzt verschwinden. Wir sehen dich dann später beim Frühstück oder so.“, Jamie hatte, während sie sprach, bereits Harry seine Klamotten in die Hand gedrückt und ihm den Tarnumhang über den Kopf gezogen und ihn aus dem Zimmer geschoben.  
„Bis nachher!“, flötete sie und schloss die Tür. Draco sah sie missmutig an.  
„Musst du jeden Morgen hier her kommen?“ Jamie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Es sah aus, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken müssen.  
„Ja.“, antwortete sie mit einem 120 Watt-Lächeln und riss den Kleiderschrank auf. Draco ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Es roch nach Harry. Der Blonde sog den Duft ein und bemerkte nicht, dass er von seinen Freunden beobachtete wurde.  
„Ist er nicht süß?“, hörte er Jamie Blaise fragen.  
„Total“, erwiderte der Slytherin lächelnd. Der Schwangere brummte etwas Unverständliches in sein Kissen und wurde im nächsten Moment mit Kleidung beworfen. Brummend richtete er sich auf und bekam ein Badetuch ins Gesicht.  
„Geh duschen!“, ordnete das Mädchen an.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Draco frisch geduscht und mit ekeligem Brot (für die anderen) vor sich.  
„Ich versteh nicht, wie du sowas essen kannst.“, sagte Pansy angewidert und schob ihren Teller von sich.  
„Und wie kannst du essen, wenn er so etwas“ Pansy deutete auf Dracos Brot, dass mit Marmelade, Nutella und Ahornsirup beschmiert war. „isst?“ Jamie schluckte, während Draco herzhaft in sein Brot biss.  
„Meine… äh, Mutter war letztens erst Schwanger. Als ich in den Ferien zu Hause war hat sie auch wirklich widerliche Sachen in sich hineingestopft. Dagegen ist das da“ Jamie deutete auf Dracos Brot. „überhaupt nicht.“ Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht.  
„Woran hast du gedacht?“, wollte Millicent wissen.  
„An meinen Dad. Wir haben mal gewettet.“ Jamie schüttelte sich angeekelt.  
„Nicht mehr schön.“  
„Um was ging es?“, fragte die Slytherin neugierig. Draco sah, das Jamie wirklich mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Aber dennoch begann sie zu erzählen:  
„Als meine Mutter mit Al schwanger wurde, haben es meine Eltern eigentlich sofort gewusst. Sie hat sich jeden Abend übergeben und auch die anderen Schwangerschaftsanzeichen waren da. Das Essen war das schlimmste, sagte Dad. Er erzählte mir mal, dass man eigentlich immer ganz gut ablesen konnte wie weit sie mit der Schwangerschaft war. Teilweise rannte sie Monatelang mit Tarnzaubern, um ihren Bauch, herum. Am Anfang isst sie seltsame Brotaufstriche und irgendwann, meist eine Woche vor der Geburt hat sie immer Heißhunger auf Chili. Das dippt sie dann in einer Schüssel mit Nuss-Nougat-Creme, Joghurt, Ketchup, Senf und Kürbissirup. Manchmal hatte sie auch noch eine Süß-Sauer-Sauce vom Chinesen.“ Jamie schüttelte sich.  
„An Weihnachten hat Dad mir dann eine Wette vorgeschlagen: Wenn ich es schaffen würde, alles zu essen was Mutter auch isst, würde ich eine Taschengeldaufbesserung bekommen.“ Jamie war grün im Gesicht, sie sah aus, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben müssen.  
„Am Ende der Schwangerschaft hab ich dann aufgegeben, weil ich mir den Magen verdorben hatte. Dad hat mich ausgelacht.“, grummelte sie und sah ihr Brot böse an.  
„Dein Vater ist kindisch.“, lachte Blaise. Jamie zeigte ihm elegant ihren Stinkefinger und stand schließlich auf.  
„Komm, Schatzi.“ Sie packte den Schwangeren an seinem Umhang und zog ihn mit raus. Blaise und Ted folgten ihnen.  
„Ich hab noch Hunger!“, protestierte Draco auf halben Weg aus der großen Halle.  
„Mir egal.“, erwiderte Jamie zuckersüß. Als sie vor der großen Halle stand, bremste Draco schließlich ab.  
„Wohin willst du überhaupt?“, fragte der Blonde schroff.  
„Äh…“ Jamie sah an Draco vorbei.  
„Paaram“, machte Jamie unheilvoll.  
„Paaram“, widerholte sie.  
„Paaram, Paaram“ Ted sah Jamie stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Paaram, Paaram, Paaram, Paaram“  
„Jaws?“, fragte Ted verwirrt und lauschte weiterhin Jamies ‚Paaram’s’ Jamie nickte und sah weiterhin hinter die Jungs.  
„Was ist Jaws?“, wollten Draco und Blaise wissen. Jamie war währenddessen am Ende ihres „Paaram“-Songs angekommen und fiel nun über Draco her und schnappte nach seinem Gesicht. Beide fielen um Jamie versuchte Dracos Hals zwischen die Zähne zubekommen.  
„Lass das!“, rief Draco und versuchte das Mädchen mit den Händen abzuwehren.  
„Draco.“, sagte eine kühle Stimme und beide hörten augenblicklich auf, erhoben sich jedoch nicht.  
„Vater?“, fragte Draco verblüfft und sah, zu dem blonden Mann, auf.  
„Was tust du hier?“ Das Jamie immer noch auf ihm lag, hatte er vollkommen vergessen.  
„Ich habe einen Termin mit der Schulleiterin.“, sagte Lucius und sah Jamie abschätzend an.  
„Lucius Malfoy“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Und Sie sind…?“ Jamie sprang auf und zog Draco halbwegs mit sich.  
„Ihr schlimmster Albtraum.“, erwiderte sie und sah Dracos Vater fest in die Augen.  
„Restlos verzweifelt, dein schlimmster Albtraum. Ich warte eigentlich immer noch auf ››Luke, ich bin dein Vater‹‹.“, sagte Ted, gut hörbar für alle, zu sich selbst.  
„Wer ist Luke?“, fragte Blaise. Jamie schüttelte den Kopf und Draco stand verwirrt daneben.  
„Ich mag Anakin, okay! Er ist süß!“, empörte sich Jamie dann schließlich doch.  
„Er ist böse.“, erwiderte Teddy ruhig. Die beiden lieferten sich ein kurzes Blickduell, das eindeutig Jamie gewann.  
„Nun“, sagte schließlich Mr. Malfoy und sah jeden der Schüler einzeln, kalt und bohrend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind und ich nehme an, dass Sie mir das auch nicht verraten möchten. Aber eins lass Ihnen gesagt sein:“ Lucius beugte sich zu Jamie.  
„Sie wollen mich nicht zum Feind haben.“ Ted fing an zu husten, dass eindeutig mehr nach einem lachen klang. Die Augen des blonden Mannes huschten zu dem Jungen.  
„Sie finden das wohl sehr komisch.“ Eine Feststellung, wie Draco bemerkte, und keine Frage.  
„Ich finde es lächerlich.“, sagte Jamie, um von ihrem Bruder abzulenken.  
„Ach? Tun Sie das?“ Draco wusste, dass mit seinem Vater nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Aber wusste Jamie das auch? Er traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen.  
„Hören Sie, Lucius.“, Jamie griff nach Lucius‘ Halstuch und wurschtelte es ordentlich hin.  
„Ich hatte noch nie angst vor Ihnen. Und ich weiß genau, wer Sie sind.“ Draco stand kurz davor, ihr zu applaudieren. Das war absolut mutig. Lucius riss sich von ihr los. „Wie heißen Sie?“, fragte er abermals.  
„Jamie. Jamie Black, Sir.“  
„Black? Wer sind Ihre Eltern?“ Draco kam die Neugierde seines Vaters verwundert zur Kenntnis.  
„Ist das denn so wichtig?“, stellte Jamie ihre Gegenfrage.  
„Natürlich.“, erwiderte Lucius scharf und warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Ich bin nicht so verkniffen, wie Sie, wenn es um die Abstammung geht. Ich hätte nichts dagegen einen Muggelgeborenen oder einen Muggel zu heiraten.“, erklärte Jamie und Ted begann abermals zu husten. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass Ted „Todessehnsucht“, gehustet hatte.  
„Ich hab keine Todessehnsucht.“, sagte Jamie kühl und fixierte ihren Bruder. Dieser begann nun lauthals zu lachen. Blaise und Draco warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.  
„Mr. Potter.“, sagte auf einmal Lucius. „  
Was für eine unerwartete Freude, Sie hier anzutreffen.“  
„Ich finde Ihr anblick genauso toll, wie eine ausgekotzte Schnecke, Mr. Malfoy.“, erwiderte Harry freundlich. Lucius‘ sowieso schon finstere Mine wurde noch ein wenig dunkler.  
„Nun denn! Ich schlage vor, dass Sie nun endlich zu McG. gehen, Mr. Malfoy. Harry, Ron, müsst ihr beide nicht langsam mal zum Quidditch?“ Draco bemerkte Jamies plötzliche Nervosität, allerdings konnte er sie sich nicht erklären. Sie warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Äh ja…“, sagte Harry.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy.“ Die drei Gryffindor verschwanden so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.  
„Auf Wiedersehen.“, prophezeite Lucius und schritt davon. Die Schüler starrten dem Mann hinterher, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
„Bla, bla, bla.“, äffte Ted Dracos Vater nach. Zum Erstaunen der Slytherins sah er auch genauso aus, wie Dracos Vater.  
„Gut getroffen.“, grinste Jamie den Malfoy-Verschnitt an.  
„Vielen Dank.“ Ted neigte seinen Kopf.  
„Du bist ein Metamorphmagus?“, fragten Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig, ungläubig.  
„Nein“, antwortete Ted.  
„Ich kann nur nach Lust und Laune mein Aussehen verändern.“ Die Jungs sahen Ted verwirrt an.  
„Ja, ich bin ein Metamorphmagus.“ Ted wechselte wieder in die Form, die er vorhin noch hatte und sah seine Schwester an.  
„Das war sehr unvorsichtig von mir, ich könnte uns alles kaputt machen und wir würden sterben – Spar dir deine Predigt.“  
„Ich bin mit einem Idioten verwandt.“, grummelte Jamie und lief die Marmorstufen hinunter.  
„Das stimmt nicht.“, sagte Ted, während die drei dem Mädchen folgten.  
„Du bist mit einer ganzen Horde Idioten verwandt. Denk mal an deine Schwester, oder deine Väter oder Großeltern…“ Ted zählte noch eine Zeit lang weiter auf. Sie kamen am See, während Ted bei jemanden, namens Ignotus Peverell, angekommen war.  
„Okay Stop!“, kreischte Jamie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Bruder.  
„Das reicht vollkommen! Ich hab es begriffen!“ „Dann ist ja gut.“, grinste er und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Von den Bergen her über denn See kam ein kalter Wind. Draco fröstelte und zog seinen Umhang noch etwas fester um sich.  
„Ich liebe den Winter.“, murmelte Jamie, die an ihrem Bruder lehnte. Der Schwangere setzte sich neben Jamie ins kühle Gras.  
„Mir ist der Sommer lieber.“, grummelte er und versuchte so viel Wärme wie nur möglich zu behalten.  
„Ja, Sommer ist auch toll aber ich mag den Winter lieber. Man kann Schneemänner bauen, mit dem liebsten vor dem Kamin kuscheln und man hat immer eine Ausrede, wenn man jemanden nah sein will.“, Jamie grinste den Slytherin wissend an. Blaise grunzte und Ted schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Jamie, du weißt genau-“  
„Das es gegen die Ansprüche deines Vaters verstößt? Dass alle euch nachsehen werden und tuscheln? Das es nicht richtig ist?“ Jamie warf Draco einen undeutbaren Blick zu.  
„Warum ist es dir so wichtig, was andere von dir denken?“, fragte Jamie direkt. Draco war verblüfft.  
„Das interessiert mich eigentlich nicht.“, gab er kleinlaut zu.  
„Gut!“; Jamie war aufgesprungen.  
„Kommt Jungs, bewegt euch.“ Jamie hatte bereits Ted und Blaise auf die Füße gezogen. Sie griff nach Dracos Händen und hievte ihn geschickt auf seine Füße. Dann hüpfte sie davon. Richtung Quidditchfeld – und Draco hatte eine ganz leise Ahnung, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde. Jamie führte sie auf die Tribünen. Hermine saß dort und beobachtete ihre Hausmannschaft beim Training. Die Gryffindor sah auf und runzelte fragend die Stirn, als sie die vier erblickte. Jamie ließ sich neben Hermine plumpsen und suchte wohl nach etwas in der Luft.  
Draco sah nun ebenfalls nach oben und entdeckte Harry, der gerade mit Ginny Weasley diskutierte. Die beiden Treiber schmetterten sich gegenseitig den Klatscher zu.  
„Sieht aus, als würden die beiden Badminton spielen.“, meinte Jamie, die wohl auch die Treiber beobachtet hatte. Ted nickte, Blaise und Draco runzelten die Stirn und Hermine saß immer noch daneben und sah sie verwirrt an. Ron rief etwas, einer der Treiber wurde abgelenkt und der Klatscher kam auf sie zugeschossen. Draco sah den Klatscher vor sich, sein Kopf wusste bereits, wen und wo der Ball treffen würde. Er konnte nicht reagieren. Erstarrt verfolgte er den Klatscher mit den Augen.  
Kurz bevor der Ball Draco erreichen konnte, fiel er plötzlich zu Boden. Der Schwangere sah nach links, Jamie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und den Klatscher aufgehalten. Draco keuchte. In seinem Unterleib hatte sich ein unbekannter Schmerz ausgebreitet.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte Jamie und war nun direkt neben Draco.

Jamie würde Ron liebend gern einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten, allerdings gab es für sie nun andere Prioritäten. Die Slytherin zog Draco schneller an sich, als das hätte jemand gucken können. Fest presste sie den Schwangeren an sich.  
„Ted“, rief sie über die Schulter des Blonden hinweg. Dracos Hände griffen in Jamies Umhang und krampften sich zitternd fest. Jamie sah ihren Bruder durchdringend an. Dieser verstand sofort und schlag die Arme um Draco und Jamie.  
Fest aneinander gepresst standen die drei dort. Jamie wusste, dass sie nur mit Druck dieser Panikattacke entkommen konnten, die Draco zu überrollen versuchte. Jamie sah sich ein wenig um, ohne dass sie ihren Kopf stark bewegte. Das Gryffindorteam war auf der Tribüne gelandet.  
„Blaise, komm her.“, sagte Jamie leise. Blaise verstand und schlang, so gut wie eben möglich, die Arme um den Blonden. Hermine kam unaufgefordert dazu, sie hatte wohl begriffen.  
„W… Hermine? Was soll das?“, fragte Ron, der wirklich sauer klang. „Malfoy hat eine Panikattacke.“, erklärte die Gryffindor.  
„Panikattacken führt Hyperventilation mit sich. Hyperventilation kann zu Sauerstoffmangel führen, dass wiederum zu einem Kreislaufkollaps führen kann. Etwas, dass ich unbedingt vermeiden will.“, keifte Jamie. Ginny schlang nun ebenfalls ihre Arme um das Knäul um Draco.  
„Ginny!“, rief Ron aufgebracht. Ginny warf ihrem Bruder einen kalten Blick zu.  
„Mein Baby.“, hauchte Draco in Jamies Ohr. Jamie verstärkte den Druck auf den Schwangeren noch ein wenig.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts passiert.“ Jamie flüsterte diese Worte immer und immer wieder in Dracos Ohr. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und vielleicht auch sich selbst. Für Jamie war es ein Schock gewesen, den Klatscher direkt auf Dracos Bauch zufliegen zu sehen. Umso schneller war das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper gepumpt worden. Ihr Lebenswille war verdammt stark. Mittlerweile war das Knäul aus Personen stark angewachsen. Alle – sogar Ron – standen dicht beieinander um Draco halt zu gewähren. Jamie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie wiederholte ihr Mantra und dankte Gott dafür, dass nichts geschehen war.  
„Ihr… ihr könnt mich wieder loslassen.“ Jamie begriff zunächst nicht, was sie gehört hatte. Erst als sie bemerkte, dass von ihm abgelassen wurde, kehrte sie in die Realität zurück, ließ Draco dennoch nicht los.  
„Jamie?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig. Angesprochene ließ ihn nun endlich los. Draco hob eine Hand und strich über die Wange des Mädchens. Die Blondine begriff zunächst nicht, was er da tat, bevor ein Schluchzen die Stille zerriss. Sie weinte.  
Verblüfft über sich selbst blinzelte die Zeitreisende und wischte wirsch die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte der Schwangere vorsichtig.  
„Das sollte ich dich fragen.“, bemerkte sie trocken.  
„Mir geht’s gut.“, sagte Draco, wenig überzeugend.  
Kurz darauf schleifte sie ihn zu Madam Pomfrey. Da Draco heute sowieso zu ihr hätte müssen, fand Jamie es vorteilhaft. Harry hatte sie begleitet. Sie standen alle mit Sorgevollen Gesichtern neben Draco, der im Bett lag. Madam Pomfrey war wieder davon geeilt um irgendwelche Tränke zu holen.  
„Der Klatscher hat Sie nicht getroffen?“, fragte die Krankenschwester und reichte Draco den Trank für den Ultraschall.  
„Nein.“, antwortete Jamie an seiner Stelle. Madam Pomfrey nickte, während Draco seinen Bauch frei machte. Kurz darauf hatte er den Trank geschluckt. Fasziniert betrachteten alle betrachteten das Baby. Madam Pomfrey hatte ein Maßband herausgeholt.  
„Der Fötus ist gute zwei Zentimeter gewachsen und es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.“ Das Baby schlug unkontrolliert mit den Füßen aus und ruderte mit den Armen.  
„Kann man schon erkennen, was es wird?“, wollte Harry wissen.  
„Nein, Mr. Potter. Dafür ist es noch zu früh.“

  
Reviewantworten:

@Buecherwurm84:Du hast recht, sie ist wirklich ziemlich unvorsichtig. Und- jetzt hätte ich fast etwas verraten. *mir den Mund zu halt*  
@Lichtvampir20: Du bist der erste, der meinen Grundgedanken für Jamies Nachnamen nachvollziehen konnte. Gratulation!  
@-Mara-: Jaja, das Lied. Ich glaube, Harry wird erst ein Machtwort gegen Ron sprechen, wenn Ron weiß, was mit Draco los ist. Also nächstes Kapitel oder so^^  
Irgendwann bekommen es die beiden auch noch mit. Mein Plan ist ja: Hermine und dann der ganze Rest.  
Und mich stört es überhaupt nicht, das du so viel geschrieben hast, fand ich schön. Kannst du öfters machen.  
@Tiny77: Irgendwie hast du bezüglich Ron, wirklich recht. Dabei mag ich den Weasley doch...  
Jaja, die Stimmungsschwankungen. Wie sehr ich sie doch liebe...  
Ich bezweifle, dass sie es in den nächsten Kapiteln irgendwie mitbekommen. Jamie verhällt sich zwar auffällig aber naja...  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/3/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/5/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/644993)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 5 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 5 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/652346)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[2 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/5/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/4/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/6/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
2.243  


  
  


  
Freitag, 05. März 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Es ist mal nicht Sonntag und ich hab grad das ganze Kapitel gelöscht.  
Zudem bin ich wohl ein wenig im Verzug. (DIe Schule wars!)  
Äh... was wollt ich noch sagen? Ach ja!  
Das hier... ist absolut nicht Kapitel fünf, wie es anfangs geplant war.  
Und es ist auch nicht Kapitel fünf, wie es in meinem Kopf war.  
Naja egal.  
Danke für 3 von 13 tollen Reviews, 1072 Zugriffe und 70 Favoriteneinträge. Ihr seid einfach toll!  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  


  
  
Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
  


Unsere Geschichte beginnt am ersten Dienstag des Mais.  
Die „Helden“ sitzen in Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick steht wie gewohnt auf den Büchern hinter seinem Pult, doch heute hat der kleine Professor keine Lust seine Schüler zu unterrichten.  
„Wenn Sie die Chance hätten, in die Vergangenheit oder in die Zukunft zu reisen, würden Sie es tun? Und was denken Sie, würde Sie dort erwarten?“  
Eine seltsame Aufgabenstellung des Professors, fanden die meisten der Schüler.  
Hermines Hand war in die Höhe geschnellt, doch der Professor beachtete sie nicht.  
„Mr. Longbottom? Was würden Sie tun?“, fragte er fröhlich.  
Nevilles Augen wurden groß und er Schluckte.  
„Ich würde wahrscheinlich einen Blick in die Zukunft wagen.“, gab er zu und sah beschämt zu Boden.  
„Und in welchem Jahr würden Sie am liebsten Ihre Informationen bekommen?“, hakte Flitwick nach.  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nun gut.“, sagte er und sah Hermine auffordernd an.  
„Ich würde wahrscheinlich ebenfalls in die Zukunft reisen. Nicht weit von dieser Zeit, versteht sich. Wahrscheinlich zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich meine UTZ erhalten werde.“, sagte sie aufgeregt und ließ ihre Hand sinken.  
Professor Flitwick nickte.  
„Ms. Black?“, sprach er nun die blonde Slytherin an.  
Jamie runzelte ihre Stirn.  
„Ich würde wahrscheinlich die Vergangenheit vorziehen.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte der kleine Professor begeistert.  
Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Damit ich meinem Dad unsere Bescheuerte Wette vor ihm vorschlagen kann.  
Dann würde ich sicher gewinnen.“, Jamie grinste Spitzbübisch.  
Professor Flitwick ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse streifen.  
„Mr. Potter!“, rief er erfreut und wartete auf die Antwort des Jungen.  
Harry sah etwas ratlos aus.  
„Ich würde wohl die Zukunft vorziehen.  
Auf den ganzen Mist mit Riddle würde ich nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollen.“  
„Und welches Jahr?“, fragte der Professor nach.  
„Wahrscheinlich so zweitausendvierzehn.“  
Ted prustete los und alle sahen den Gryffindor an.  
„Was würden Sie machen, Mr. Black?“  
„Ich würde mit Harry mitreisen und ihn dann auslachen.“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Wieso?“, fragte der Professor verwirrt.  
„Das ist zu kompliziert um es zu erklären.  
Allerdings könnte ich es Ihnen und der Klasse zeigen.“, schlug er vor.  
„Dass zeigen Sie es uns.“, forderte Flitwick.  
Kurz darauf waren alle Tische und Bänke an die Wand geschoben.  
Ted beschwor ein paar Sofas und Sessel herauf und sah sich dann suchend im Klassenzimmer um.  
„Okay, also wir haben eine rein hypothetische Prognose für die Zukunft.“, erklärte Ted der Klasse.  
„Harry, komm bitte her.“  
Harry wurde von Ted auf eines der Sofas gedrückt.  
„Okay… Mit wem soll er verheiratet sein?“, fragte Ted die Schüler.  
Gemurmel war zu hören, bevor sich ein klares „Draco!“, herausfilterte.  
Draco wurde neben Harry auf das Sofa gesetzt.  
„Na gut. Harry ist mit Draco verheiratet und sie haben… äh“  
Ted sah sich um.  
„eine fünfzehnjährige Tochter, gespielt von Jamie.“  
Jamie setzte sich ohne weiteres auf einen Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Professor Flitwick? Würden Sie vielleicht die vierjährige Tochter spielen?“  
Natürlich war der Professor begeistert von der Idee.  
Er setzte sich neben Draco aufs Sofa und wartete, dass es weitere Anweisungen gab.  
Ted wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu.  
„Blaise, Daphne. Ihr beide seid verheiratet und habt einen fünf Jahre alten Sohn, der bei unserem kleinen Spielchen bei seiner Großmutter ist.“  
Blaise und Daphne wurden etwas abseits der Möbel postiert.  
„Hermine, Ron. Auch ihr beide seid verheiratet und ihr habt eine sieben Jahre alte Tochter und einen fünf Jahre alten Sohn. Die beiden werden bei diesem Besuch ebenfalls nicht dabei sein.“  
Ron und Hermine wurden bei Blaise und Daphne dazugestellt.  
„Neville und Hannah.“, sagte Ted und die beiden angesprochenen liefen rot an.  
„Neville, du bist in Hogwarts der Professor für Kräuterkunde und mit Hannah verheiratete.  
Du bist die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels. Ihr beide habt eine Tochter von neun Jahren, die heute nicht dabei ist.“  
Neville und seine ‚Frau‘ stellten sich zu den restlichen Paaren.  
„Pansy, Theodore. Ihr beide erwartet euer erstes Kind.“  
Pansy hob eine Augenbraue und sah Ted finster an.  
„Welcher Monat?“, wollte sie aber nur wissen.  
„Siebter.“, antwortete Ted und die beiden gingen ebenfalls zu den restlichen Paaren.  
„Die Besetzung ist fertig.  
Ihr dürft zusehen und gegebenenfalls herzhaft lachen.  
Ich bin der Erzähler der Geschichte und schlüpfe gegebenenfalls in Rollen, die hier nicht besetzt wurden.“  
Die Klasse kicherte und Ted stellte sich hinter die Sitzgruppe.  
„Ich werde unseren Schauspielern Regieanweisungen geben, die sie auszuführen haben.“, erklärte er eher der Klasse als den „Schauspielern“.  
„Unsere Geschichte spielt an Heiligabend, 2013.  
Die Familie Malfoy-Potter erwartet Besuch von ihren Freunden und sitz entspannt beisammen im Salon.“  
Harry und Draco saßen steif nebeneinander.  
„Ich sagte entspannt.“, zischte Ted den beiden zu, worauf er nur verständnislos angesehen wurde.  
„Er will, dass du dich an Harry lehnst, Draco.“, flüsterte Jamie dem Schwangeren zu.  
Beide Männer liefen rot an, bevor sich Draco – immer noch sehr steif – an Harry lehnte.  
„Es findet ein Gespräch über den Saustall, den Jamie ihr Zimmer nennt, statt.“  
››Hast du endlich dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?‹‹, fragte Harry an Jamie gewandt.  
››Wieso muss ich immer mein Zimmer aufräumen? Filius‘ ist nie aufgeräumt!‹‹, beschwerte sich das Mädchen.  
››Wir erwarten Gäste.‹‹, mischte sich nun Draco ein.  
››Ich wusste gar nicht, das die Gäste unbedingt in mein Zimmer müssen.‹‹  
„Das Gespräch wurde von einem Klingeln der Türe unterbrochen.  
Jamie erhob sich und ging zur Tür.“ Jamie ging zu den Wartenden Paaren nahe der Klassenzimmertüre.  
„Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte Pansy und Theodore Nott.“  
››Hallo.‹‹, sagte Jamie fröhlich.  
››Ihr beide seid früh dran.  
Auch egal.  
Immer rein mit euch!‹‹ Jamie führte die beiden zu ihren ‚Eltern‘.  
››Hallo ihr beiden.‹‹, sagte Pansy, die ihre Hände auf ihrem nicht sichtbaren Bauch ruhen ließ.  
››Pansy! Theo! Schön euch zu sehen.‹‹, sagte der Schwangere überschwänglich und bat den anderen beiden einen Platz an.  
Pansy ließ sich schwerfällig auf ein Sofa plumpsen, während Theodore sich elegant daneben setzte und einen Arm um die Schulter seiner ‚Frau‘ legte.  
››Ich werde nie mehr Schwanger!  
So viel kann ich dir sagen.  
Keine Ahnung, wie du dass zwei Mal geschafft hast.‹‹, erklärte die ‚Schwangere‘ fertig.  
››Das erste Mal ist immer das schlimmste mal.‹‹, erklärte Draco lächelnd und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.  
Erschrocken sah er auf.  
„Woher wusste ich, dass ich das sagen muss?“, unterbrach er das kleine Theaterstück.  
„Ted benutzt eine Abgeschwächte Form von Legilimentik um uns zu zeigen, was wir sagen müssen.“, erkläret Jamie.  
Ted nickte und Draco sah den Jungen stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Es verging eine halbe Stunde, in der sich die Erwachsenen über Kinder unterhielten.  
Draco erzählte gerade seiner ‚Tochter‘ Filius, dass der Klapperstorch die Babys brachte, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.“  
››Ich gehe schon.‹‹, sagte Jamie, sprang auf und ging auf die wartenden Paare zu.  
„Jamie öffnete Ron und Hermine, die ohne ihren Kindern gekommen waren, die Tür.“  
››Hi! Wie geht’s euch?  
Kommt rein.  
Onkel Theo und Tante Pansy sind schon da.‹‹  
Jamie führte Hermine und Ron zu den anderen.  
››Ron, Hermine! Schön dass ihr es einrichten konntet.‹‹  
Harry war aufgesprungen um seine Freunde zu begrüßen.  
Er wies ihnen Plätze zu und setzte sich dann wieder neben Draco.  
››Harry schrieb in seinem letzten Brief, dass ihr beiden wieder Nachwuchs erwartet?‹‹, fragte Ron unverblümt.  
Harry stöhnte auf, während sich Dracos Miene verfinsterte.  
››Danke, Ron.‹‹, sagte Harry schließlich in die Stille hinein.  
››Wegen dir werde ich heute Abend keinen Sex haben.‹‹  
Die Klasse kicherte, obwohl es an der Spitze von den Dingen stand, die sie alle niemals von ihren Eltern hören wollten.  
Jamie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht loszulachen.  
››Was ist Sex?‹‹, wollte Professor Flitwick, ganz vertief in seine Rolle als vierjähriges Mädchen, wissen.  
››Das erklären wir dir, wenn du älter bist.‹‹, vertröstete Draco das kleine ‚Mädchen‘… äh, den Professor und strich ihr… ihm durch das Haar.  
Das Kichern der Klasse wurde lauter.  
››Du hast mit damit recht, was deine Vermutung angeht.‹‹, zischte Draco, gut hörbar für alle, Harry zu.  
Die anderen Anwesenden ‚Gäste‘ schmunzelten, über den kleinen ‚Ehekrach‘.  
„Harry war alles andere begeistert, von der Aussicht kein Sex zu bekommen.  
Dementsprechend ging er vor…“  
Wie auf Kommando lief Harry rot an und schüttelte wild den Kopf.  
„Vergiss es! Das mach ich nicht.“, sagte er abwehrend und rückte von Draco ab.  
„Sei keine Spaßbremse“, forderte Hermine, zur Überraschung aller, ihn auf.  
Harry schnaubte nur und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß.  
Der Schwangere quickte erschrocken auf und spürte im nächsten Moment Harrys Zunge an seiner Halsbeuge.  
››Lass das! Meine Meinung steht fest, verwirr mich nicht mit Tatsachen!‹‹  
Die Klasse prustete los.  
››Warum sind sie bloß so unersättlich?‹‹, fragte sich Jamie laut.  
››Wir sind nicht unersättlich.‹‹, knurrte Draco und versuchte sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.  
Nun ja, eigentlich hätte er es geschafft, wenn er gewollt hätte…  
››Ach nein? Ich bin heute Morgen durch euer Gestöhne Aufgewacht.  
Zur Erinnerung: Das war sechs Uhr morgens!‹‹  
Draco lief rot an.  
››Und dann zwei Stunden später, habt ihr das Bad belegt.  
Ich hab euch bis in die Küche gehört!‹‹  
Dracos Rotton wurde dunkler.  
„Und dann, als ihr endlich mit Duschen fertig ward, waren Filius und ich längst mit dem Frühstück fertig. Ich werde Kreacher bitten müssen, sämtliche Oberflächen in der Küche mit irgendeinem starken Putzmittel zu reinigen.  
Davor esse ich nichts mehr, was nur ansatzweise mit dem Raum in Berührung kam!“  
Die Klasse lachte ausgiebig, zusammen mit den ‚Anwesenden Paaren‘.  
Draco versuchte sich hinter Harry zu verstecken – was nun wirklich nicht einfach war, da Harry immer noch Dracos Nacken liebkoste und er auf seinem Schoß saß.  
››Das war alles die Idee deines Vaters.‹‹, sagte er ausweichend.  
Jamie schnaubte.  
››Ja, natürlich.  
Weil er dich auch zum Sex gezwungen hat.  
Nicht wahr?‹‹, fragte sie spöttisch.  
Draco stöhnte unvermittelt auf.  
Harry hatte seine empfindliche Stelle hinter dem Ohr gefunden.  
››Ürg! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!‹‹, machte der Teenager und verschwand aus dem ‚Zimmer‘.  
„Nur wenige Minuten nach diesem peinlichen Zwischenfall, ‚klingelte‘ es erneut an der Tür.  
Wieder öffnete Jamie dir Tür.“ Jamie packte Blaise und Daphne und führte die beiden ein wenig im Kreis herum.  
››Ich glaube, es fehlt nicht mehr viel und die beiden treiben es auf dem Sofa.‹‹, sagte Jamie angewidert zu Blaise.  
Blaise verkniff sich sichtlich ein Schmunzeln und setzte sich, mit Daphne zu den anderen.  
„Hermine hatte Harry mittlerweile in seine Schranken verwiesen, da Draco mit glasigem Blick in die Luft starrte.“, erklärte Ted der Klasse, während Draco mit glasigem Blick in die Luft starrte.  
„Als letztes Trafen Neville und Hannah ein.  
Bei ihnen gab es einen Zwischenfall mit einer Linsensuppe, der noch behoben werden musste.“ Neville und Hannah setzten sich mit in die Runde, Jamie hatte sich auch wieder dazugesellt und ‚Klein Filius‘ wurde ins ‚Bett‘ geschickt.  
››Ich verstehe es nicht.‹‹, sagte Daphne zu sich selbst und sah Draco stirnrunzelnd an.  
››Was meinst du?‹‹, wollte dieser wissen und wich Harrys Arm aus, der sich um seine Schultern legen wollte.  
››Du hast bereits zwei Kinder und bekommst mit vierunddreißig dein drittes.  
Wieso wollt ihr noch eins?‹‹  
››Es ist ja nicht so, das eines der drei geplant gewesen wäre…‹‹, grummelte Harry und warf einen Seitenblick auf Jamie, die empört nach Luft schnappte.  
››Draco hat, wie mir scheint, ein Talent dafür zu ungünstigen Zeitpunkten schwanger zu werden oder zu entbinden.‹‹, kicherte Theodore.  
Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nun, Draco’s erstes Kind hatte das Bedürfnis kurz nach Mitternacht geboren zu werden. So hatte Draco das Vergnügen, die letzte Stunde seines neunzehnten Geburtstages in den Wehen zu liegen.“, erklärte Ted der Klasse.  
Überall wurden ihm Mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es geplant hätte.“, grummelte Draco verärgert.

Draco wachte auf und blinzelte zu seinem Kalender.  
Es war zwar Dienstag aber bestimmt nicht Mai. Der Blonde erhob sich und ging ins Bad um seine morgendliche Toilette zu absolvieren.  
Das war ein seltsamer Traum, dachte er sich, als er neben Jamie beim Frühstück saß.  
Sein Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch. Professor Flitwick biss gerade herzhaft in ein Brötchen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dort saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ted zusammen und schienen sich über die letzte Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke zu unterhalten.  
Alles beim alten, dachte er sich und musterte nun seine Freund, die um ihn herum saßen.  
Auch hier schien alles normal zu sein.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?“, fragte Ted vorwurfsvoll seine Cousine.  
„Nein, gezeigt. Und er hat geschlafen. Er hält es für einen Traum.“, erklärte Jamie.  
„Legilimentik?“, fragte er und Jamie nickte.

  
Reviewantworten:

@Buecherwurm84: Jamie hatte vielleicht als Kind mal Respekt vor ihrem Großvater... das hat sich mit der Zeit allerdings gelegt. Und Hermine war bei diesem Schauspiel auch schon wieder weg, zusammen mit Harry und Ron.  
Ja, Jamie hat zwei Geschwister, Lily und Al.

@Tiny77: Ich hoffe du bleibst weiter süchtig, nach der Story. Und du hast recht, es ist wirklich seehr auffällig, aber was solls. (Das Phänomen gibt es auch in den Büchern!)

@Nina911: Wenn Jamie und Ted nicht schräg drauf wären... ich weiß auch nicht. In meiner Fantasie ist auch der Ted vom Canon irgendwie so...  
Sie wird es wahrscheinlich erst bei ihrer Geburt verraten... hört sich das für dich genauso schräg an wie für mich...?  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/4/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/6/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/652346)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	6. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 6 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 6 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/662222)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/6/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/5/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/7/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
3.403  


  
  


  
Sonntag, 21. März 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Es ist Sonntag und ihre bekommt nun endlich das ursprüngliche Kapitel 5 als Kapitel 6.  
Irgendwie kam ich einfach nicht dazu, das Kapite hoch zu laden, auch wenn es schon seit über einer Woche fertig ist.  
Versteh mich einer, ich tu's nicht...  
Ach, und spätestens in diesem Kapitel kann man bemerken, dass ich hier und da Dinge nehme, die zwar Spekuliert werden, aber nicht stimmen müssen.  
Danke für 1474 Zugriffe, 80 Favoriteneinträge und 2 von 15 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  


  
  
Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
  


„Penis!“, hallte es beim Frühstück durch die große Halle und alle sahen zum Slytherintisch. „Sonic the Hedgehog, Parodie!“, kam es zurück.  
„The Chu-Chu-Shoe.“ „Charlie the Unicorn. Zwei.“  
„Ich war oben, ich saß in meinem Zimmer und hab ein Buch gelesen. Und dann kam auf einmal dieser Typ rein, ich bin auf ihn zugegangen und ich hab ihm siebenunddreißig Mal in die Brust gestochen.“ „Lamas mit Hüten.“  
„Neuen Job? Marge ist schwanger! Woaaah!“ „Die Simpsons“, lachte Ted.  
„Wow, du bist böse.“ „Mad, mad Mario.“, antwortete Ted und grinste Jamie frech an.  
„It didn’t say anything!“, rief Jamie. „Charlie the Unicorn.“, kam zurück.  
„Wenn ich mir die Konstellation von Mond und Sonne anschaue, dann glaube ich, dass sie mit ganz vielen Löchern auf dem Meeresgrund liegen.“ „Lamas mit Hüten. Zwei.“  
„Verdammte Scheiße! Ich bin zu alt um nochmal Mutter zu werden.“, sagte Jamie. „Tante Daphne, letzte Weihnachten.“  
„Schatz, ich glaube ich bin Schwanger.“ Ted fing an zu lachen und Draco fragte sich nun ernsthaft, was das hier eigentlich sollte. „Vater.“, japste er. „Nachdem er einen Muggelschwangerschaftstest falsch ausgewertet hat.“  
„Hat Dad noch einen anderen Zauberstab?“, sagte Jamie und nun fiel der Gryffindor von der Bank, so sehr lachte er.  
„Na los, Teddy. Du kennst doch die Antwort.“, sagte Jamie provokativ, doch Ted war nur nicht fähig zu antworten. Draco warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. McGonagall sah mehr als nur angesäuert aus. Die meisten Schüler machten sich jetzt daran, so schnell wie möglich die Halle zu räumen. Nicht, dass sie noch dem Zorn der Schulleiterin zum Opfer fielen. Draco und Blaise verschwanden schnell, während Jamie wohl zur Schulleiterin ging. Ted lief lachend hinter den Slytherins her.  
Er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst ankamen.  
Ted ließ sich an der Wand hinab gleiten und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
„Was glaubst du, war die Antwort auf die letzte Frage?“, fragte Theodore an Blaise gewandt. Dieser Zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zu Ted. Draco sah Ted durchdringend an. Er hatte die Hoffnung, die Antwort auf die letzte Frage doch noch zu bekommen.  
„Juhu!“, dröhnte es nun durch den Korridor. Jamie kam angerannt und sie hatte ein übergroßes Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Was machst du hier?“, wollte Theo konfus wissen.  
„Ich?“, Jamie blieb schlitternd vor den Siebtklässlern stehen.  
„Nein, der Heilige Geist.“, antwortete Blaise und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Woah! Der Heilige Geist!“ Jamie nahm wohl eine unsichtbare Hand und schüttelte sie ehrfurchtsvoll.  
„Ich wollte Sie schon immer mal kennen lernen, Herr Heiliger Geist, Sir.“ Draco kicherte unterdrückt. Jamie war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Seltsam, aber besonders.  
„Müsstest du nicht in Verwandlung sein?“, fragte Ted, der sich nun gefangen hatte.  
„Nö.“, antwortete das Mädchen schlicht und reichte ihrem Bruder ein Blatt Pergament. Draco musterte Ted neugierig, der mit jeder Zeile grimmiger drein blickte. Ted stöhnte gequält auf.  
„Du hast es ernsthaft geschafft.“  
„Was hast du denn gedacht?“, erwiderte die Blondine schnippisch. Ted antwortete nicht.  
„Was ist los?“, faste nun auch Draco endlich Wort.  
„Jamie ist los.“, grummelte der Metamorphmagus.  
„Oh toll. Und was soll das heißen?“, fragte nun Pansy. Draco sah Pansy irritiert an. Wo kam sie her?  
„Soll heißen, dass ich in der siebten bin.“, antwortete die Slytherin. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jamie hievte ihren Bruder auf die Füße zurück. Die Schüler gingen in das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich während Draco das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Ron, der ihn höhnisch anlächelte. Ein schauer lief über Dracos Rücken. Was wusste er?

„Du bist Paranoid. Was soll Ron schon wissen? Harry wird ihm deinen Zustand wohl kaum auf die Nase gebunden haben.“  
„Und was wenn doch?“ Jamie verdrehte die Augen. Sie saßen zu viert im Eberkopf, hier und da waren DA-Schüler zu erkennen. Dracos Blick huschte zu Ted. Er sah aus wie ein Mädchen.  
›Jamie schubste die Jungs ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte.  
„Was wollen wir hier?“, fragte Blaise sauer. Jamie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wandte sich an die anderen beiden.  
„Ausziehen.“, ordnete sie an.  
„Ausziehen?“, fragte Draco perplex.  
„Ja. Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?“ Die Jungs taten nichts, sondern sahen das Mädchen einfach nur weiter unverwandt an. Sie seufzte und knöpfte ihr Hemd auf.  
„Was wird das?“ Draco sah geschockt zu, wie immer mehr von Jamies Haut zum Vorschein kam.  
„Ah!“ Ted zog sich den Umhang aus und begann nun ebenfalls, sich zu entkleiden.  
„Draco, bitte.“  
„Warum?“, fragte der Blonde.  
„Sie hat irgendwas vor.“, antwortete Ted an ihrer Stelle.  
„Was du nicht sagst.“, grummelte Draco leise und zog sich nun auch aus. Blaise beobachtete die drei verunsichert. Schließlich standen sie nur noch in Unterwäsche da.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte der Schwangere fröstelnd.  
„Er. So wie er gerade ist.“, sagte Jamie und Teds Körper veränderte sich. Er sah nun genauso aus wie Draco und hatte auch eine kleine Wölbung am Bauch.  
„Okay.“ Jamie ging um die beiden herum. „Du siehst aus wie er. Das ist gut.“ Jamie nickte.  
„Busen.“ Ted starrte seine Schwester an.  
„Busen?“ Jamie verdrehte die Augen und zog ihren BH aus. Für einen Moment starrte Draco auf ihre Brüste, senkte dann beschämt den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er die Veränderung an Teds Körper. Draco sah auf und starrte auf… Brüste. Er lief rot an und senkte wieder seinen Blick. Er starrte auf seine Nackten Füße und verzählte sich bei den Zehen.  
„Du musst absolut nicht rot werden.“, sagte Jamie zu ihm. Draco nickte, ließ den Blick allerdings gesenkt. Jamie modellierte weiter an Ted rum und am Ende war er eine Schwangere achtzehnjährige, mit grauen Augen und langen schwarzen Haaren. Jamie drückte Ted Unterwäsche in die Hand und zog sich an. Draco tat es ihr nach, während Ted in eine Klokabine verschwand.  
„Na, bin ich nicht sexy?“, fragte Ted, der in roter Spitze vor ihnen stand. Blaise pfiff anerkennend.  
„Ja, sexy. Zieh dich endlich an.“‹  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Jamie hatte ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt, was sie eigentlich wollte.  
„Aberforth?“, Jamie war an die Bar gegangen und blinzelte den Wirt lieb an.  
„Mädchen.“, knurrte der alte Mann.  
„Dürfen wir Ihren Kamin benutzen? Wir müssten mal eben nach London.“ Der Wirt lehnte sich auf den Tresen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden sich gleich küssen würden.  
„Das ist verboten. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?“  
„Natürlich. Warum würde ich sonst fragen?“ Jamie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte dem alten Mann etwas zu. Sein Blick huschte zu Ted und wieder zurück. Er nickte schließlich. Jamie winkte die Jungs zu ihr und sie folgten dem Wirt in das obere Stockwerk.  
„Hallo Ariana.“, sagte Jamie zu einem Blind eines blonden Mädchens. Sie lächelte Jamie zu, sagte aber nichts. Aberforth sah aus, als wollte er Jamie am liebsten mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohen, ließ es aber.  
„Um sieben solltet ihr zurück sein. Sonst ist Hogwarts verschlossen, bevor ihr dort wieder ankommt.“ Sie nickten, während Jamie eine Hand voll Flohpulver nahm und in den Kamin stieg.  
„Winkelgasse.“, sagte sie und verschwand in den Flammen. Draco ging als nächstes und landete im Tropfenden Kessel. Jamie stand neben dem Kamin. Ted und Blaise stiegen kurz nacheinander aus dem Kamin und klopften sich, wie Jamie und Draco, den Staub von der Kleidung.  
„Auf zu- Verdammt!“, Jamie schlug sich vor den Kopf.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Blaise wissen.  
„Ich hab meinen Gringotts-Schlüssel vergessen.“ Blaise grinste das Mädchen an.  
„Nicht schlimm. Ich hab meinen dabei.“ Jamie seufzte.  
„Du bist mein Held.“ Sie drückte dem Älteren einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schnell war das Gold abgehoben und zur Verwunderung der beiden Jungen in Muggelgeld umgetauscht.  
„Zweihundertfünfzig Pfund. Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, willst du kaufen?“, fragte Ted, auf dem Weg zum Muggel-London.  
„Vor allem Hosen. Ich hab keine Lust in ein paar Monaten wieder zu kommen, weil Draco keine Hose mehr passt.“ Zögernd setzte sie hinzu:  
„Ich dachte immer, das Merlin ein frisches Lüftchen untenrum gern hatte…“  
„Iieh!“, kam es von Ted zurück.  
Schweigend folgten sie Jamie durch die Straßen Londons und hielten vor einem Laden, der Umstandsmode führte. Dracos Augen wurden groß.  
„Ich geh da nicht rein.“, beeilte er sich zu sagen.  
„Doch tust du. Du musst ja nichts anprobieren oder so.“ Jamie schleifte die Jungs in den Laden und wurden sofort von einer Verkäuferin angesprochen.  
„Guten Tag“, sagte eine Frau mit blondem Haar und blauen Strähnchen. Draco schätzte sie auf neunzehn.  
„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“  
„Ja, danke. Meine Freundin hier ist in der dreizehnten Woche und ihr werden langsam die Hosen zu eng.“ Die Frau nickte.  
„Suchen Sie denn etwas Bestimmtes? Jeans, Stoffhosen, Röcke?“  
„Jeans und schwarze Stoffhosen.“, antwortete Ted und Draco war ziemlich froh darüber, dass er das nicht machen musste. Die Verkäuferin nickte erneut und verschwand kurz, während sich Jamie den Schwangeren schnappte und ihn von Blaise und Ted wegzog.  
„Ted wird das Zeug anprobieren, da ihr beide Momentan die gleichen Maße habt. Allerdings muss es dir gefallen.“, flüsterte sie ihm zu und zog eine Hose aus dem Regal. Draco beobachtete wie Ted, mit Hosen beladen, in eine Umkleidekabine ging. Die beiden setzten sich zu Blaise vor die Umkleidekabine. Ted kam in einer Jeans heraus.  
„Wie sitz die?“, fragte Jamie sofort.  
„Perfekt. Es hat hier vorne so ein komisches Gummiband, das dehnt.“ Demonstrative zog Ted das Band vom Körper weg.  
„Wie lange kann sie diese Hose tragen?“, fragte nun Jamie an die Verkäuferin gewandt.  
„Oh, eigentlich die ganze Schwangerschaft über. Diese Hose ist sehr gut für jedes Stadium der Schwangerschaft geeignet.“ Ted zog sein Shirt nach oben und betrachtete die Hose von oben.  
„Was meinst du dazu, Draco?“, fragte Ted.  
„Steht dir.“, meinte er kleinlaut. Der Metamorphmagus verschwand wieder in der Umkleidekabine und kam mit einer schwarzen Stoffhose und ohne Shirt wieder heraus.  
„Dieses Model ist für das zweite Trimester gedacht. Es stretcht auch nicht so gut wie bei der Jeans von eben.“ Jamie nickte, während Draco wieder einmal rot geworden war. Er war den Anblick von halbnackten Frauen – auch wenn sie eigentlich Männer waren – nicht gewohnt.  
„Gibt es dieses Model auf für das dritte Semester?“, fragte Blaise nach.  
„Natürlich.“ Und schon war sie wieder los gewuselt um neue Hosen zu beschaffen.  
„Hör auf so betreten den Boden anzustarren.“, forderte Ted Draco auf. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und wünschte sich weit weg von all dem.  
Ted probierte noch eine Weile lang Hosen an und der Stapel wuchs und wuchs.  
„Wollen wir die alle kaufen?“, fragte Blaise, nach zwei Stunden Hosenbewerten, ehrfürchtig.  
„Welche wir kaufen entscheidet Draco. Schließlich muss er die Dinger tragen und nicht wir.“ Die drei sahen Draco abwartend an. Schnell hatte Draco die Hosen aussortiert die er wollte. Jamie beauftragte die Verkäuferin damit von einigen mehrere Exemplare zu besorgen. Jamie währenddessen verschwand in den Tiefen des Ladens und ließ drei Jungs etwas ängstlich zurück.  
„Okay“, sagte Jamie, als sie zurück kam.  
„Wir haben dann alles.“ Sie ging zur Kasse und die Jungs folgten ihr.  
„Faszinierend.“, sagte Blaise und beobachtete die Kasse.  
„Natürlich.“, grummelte Draco, während Jamie einhundert neunundachtzig Pfund bezahlte.  
„Und ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob fünfzig Galleonen reichen würde.“ Sie verließen den Laden vollbepackt mit Tüten.  
„Wollen wir was Essen gehen? Sechzig Pfund haben wir ja noch…?“ Wie auf Kommando knurrten vier Mägen gleichzeitig und sie fingen an zu lachen. Jamie führte die Jungs in ein kleines Café.  
„Hi, ich bin Nicole. Was kann ich für euch bringen?“, fragte die Kellnerin an Draco und Blaise gewandt. Jamie schnaubte.  
„Einen Latte macchiato, dazu eine Stück Schokoladentorte für mich. Einen Pfefferminztee mit Erdbeertorte für Blondi.“ Missbilligt sah Draco Jamie an, während Ted mal wieder hustete.  
„Ich bekomm einen Kaffee mit, äh… Schwarzwälder-Kirschtorte.“  
„Espresso und Stracciatella-Torte.“, bestellte Ted.  
„Kommt sofort.“, Nicole zog ab.  
„Warum hast du mich nicht selbst bestellen lassen?“, fragte Draco beleidigt.  
„Kennst du dich mit Muggel-Essen aus?“, kam die Gegenfrage. Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwider, schloss ihn aber wieder, da er sich wirklich nicht damit auskannte. Schnell brachte die Kellnerin die Bestellung und lächelte die beiden Jungs lasziv an.  
„Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, sagt einfach bescheid.“ Blaise grinste das Mädchen an, während Draco nur mit mühen ein Schaudern unterdrücken konnte.  
„Doofe Schnepfe.“, grummelte Jamie und stopfte sich ein Stück Tore in den Mund.  
„Diese Muggel ist grusselig.“, sagt der Schwangere schließlich.  
„Sie ist ein Mädchen in unserem Alter und wie wir denken auch Muggel nur an Sex.“ Draco sah Jamie empört an.  
„Ich denk nicht nur an Sex!“  
„Natürlich nicht.“, antwortete sie sarkastisch.  
„Wenn ich daran denke, was beim vorletzten Mal passiert ist, kann es mir gestohlen bleiben.“ Jamie, die gerade ein Schluck getrunken hatte verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. Ted schlug ihr kräftig auf den Rücken und sie beruhigte sich wieder.  
„Vorletztes Mal?“, fragte sie und Draco wurde rot.  
„Wann?“ Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und sah Draco durchdringen an. Dieser wich ihrem Blick aus und malträtierte seinen Kuchen.  
„Draco, wenn du nicht willst, dass bis Sonntag die ganze Schule weiß, dass du Sex mit Harry hattest, erzählst du mir jetzt lieber, wann das letzte Mal war.“, drohte Jamie.  
„Das wagst du nicht!“, geschockt sah er das blonde Mädchen an.  
„Natürlich wage ich das.“, antwortete sie spitzbübisch.  
„Letzte Woche.“, gab der Slytherin zu.  
„Letzte Woche…“, wiederholte Jamie und im nächsten Moment klappte ihre Kinnlade runter.  
„Letzten Freitag?“ Draco nickte mit hochrotem Kopf. Jamie fing an zu lachen und Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, warum.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ Vier Köpfe wirbelten herum und sie sahen Hermine, Ron und Harry, die nur ein Tisch entfernt standen.  
„Wir Essen Kuchen.“, antwortete Jamie zuckersüß. Draco starrte Harry an, der ihn unverwandt anblickte.  
„Das sehe ich.“, schnappte Hermine.  
„Aber warum hier und nicht in Hogsmeade?“  
„Hier gibt es den besten Kuchen weit und breit.“  
„Wollt ihr vielleicht einen größeren Tisch?“ Nicole war aufgetaucht und lächelte nun Harry fragend an. Dieser verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht.  
„Natürlich wollen wir!“, jauchzte Jamie und war bereits aufgesprungen. Sie schnappte Kuchen und Kaffee und stellte es auf einen Tisch, an dem acht Personen Platz nehmen konnten.  
„Bewegt euch. Wir werden ja schließlich nicht Jünger!“ Sie nahm die Einkaufstaschen und trug sie zum anderen Tisch. Die sechs folgten ihr Kopfschüttelnd.  
„So! und was macht ihr hier?“, fragte Jamie neugierig.  
„Wir waren in der Winkelgasse.“, antwortete Hermine konfus.  
Ted grummelte etwas vor sich hin, dass sich für Draco nach „Ich lass mich Scheiden“, klang.  
„Von wem willst du dich scheiden lassen?“, fragte Jamie ihren Bruder.  
„Am besten vom Black'schen Stammbaum.“  
„Wir beide sind da nicht einmal drauf.“ Jamie legte den Kopf schief.  
„Wir sind da zwar nicht drauf, aber wir gehören trotzdem dazu. Ich meine, Draco ist ja eigentlich der einzige noch lebende Black, der auf dem Stammbaum aufgelistet ist.“  
„Ja und nichtaufgelistet sind die Weasleys, die Potters, die Tonks‘…“ Ted verdrehte die Augen.  
„Potters?“, fragte Harry nun interessiert.  
„Ja. Die Mutter deines Vaters ist Dorea Potter, geborene Black. Wusstest du das nicht?“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na dann weißt du es jetzt!“, Jamie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Draco sah das Mädchen verwundert an. Nicht einmal er hatte das gewusst.  
„Hi, ich bin Ron Weasley.“ Ron hielt Ted seine Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie schmunzelnd.  
„Lily Rosier.“ Jamie verschluckte sich abermals an ihrem Getränk.  
Sie hustete und lachte und Draco hoffte, sie möge doch ersticken. Harry schlug ihr auf den Rücken. Ted lächelte Ron liebenswürdig an und Draco war sich sicher, das Jamie ein noch größerer Lachanfall bevorstand.  
„Ich bin Jamies Cousine.“, erklärte Ted schließlich an Ron gewandt und nippte an seinem Espresso.  
„Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“; meinte Ron und sein Blick wanderte über Teds Körper.  
„Au!“ Hermine hatte Ron eine gescheuert.  
„Ron, ich denke dass Lily nicht mit dir ausgehen wird.“  
„Ach? Und woher willst du das wissen?“, keifte Ron zurück.  
„Ich muss ihr recht geben.“, schritt Ted ein, bevor die beiden das Café in die Luft jagen konnten. Rons gute Laune verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen zu sein schien.  
„Ähm ja… ich muss dann los. Danke dass ihr mir beim Einkaufen geholfen habt.“, sagte Ted und stand auf.  
„Soll ich dich begleiten?“, beeilte Ron sich zu fragen.  
„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich werde einfach nach Hause Apparieren.“ Ted ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte Jamie.  
„Bis nachher.“, hauchte er ihr zu, packte die Tüten und sah dann nochmal in die Runde.  
„Hat mich gefreut. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Ted verschwand aus dem Muggel-Café.  
„Was war in den Tüten?“, wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Umstandsmode.“, antwortete Blaise kichernd und Draco spürte Harrys Blick auf sich ruhen. Ron sah bedauernd aus dem Fenster des Cafés und seufzte.  
„Die hübschesten Frauen sind entweder vergeben, schwanger oder lesbisch.“, grummelte er. Wieder bekam Ron, von Hermine, einen Schlag auf den Kopf.  
Draco schmunzelte und warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er beobachte seine Freunde mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Also! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen mal zurück.“, sagte Jamie mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.  
„Flohpulver? Apparieren?“ Zweistimmiges gebrummel folgte.  
„Also Flohpulver.“ Jamie legte Dreißig Pfund auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich, während Nicole angerannt kam.  
„Ich hoffe es hat Euch geschmeckt.“, sagte sie zu Draco, Blaise und Harry.  
„Sie können aufhören, die drei so anzuschmachten. Sie sind allesamt Schwul.“, erklärte Jamie höflich.  
„Seit wann bin ich Schwul?“, fragte Blaise schmunzelnd.  
„Halt die Klappe und iss den Keks.“ Sie drückte dem Dunkelhäutigen einen Keks in die Hand, den sie aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte und gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Hagrids Felsenkeksen hatte. Nicole sah die Gruppe entsetzt an.  
„Was denn? Noch nie ein paar Schwule getroffen?“ Jamie schubste Harry demonstrativ auf Draco zu. Dieser legte wie auf Kommando seinen Arm um die Hüften des Schwangeren und lächelte die Kellnerin kokett an.  
„Schönen Tag noch.“, presste sie hervor und verschwand, um ihren Tisch abzuräumen. Sie verließen das Café und Harry ließ Draco erst los, als sie um die Ecke bogen.  
„Das arme Mädchen.“, sagte Hermine grinsend.

Die drei Slytherin hatten sich zu den Gryffindor an den Tisch gesetzt.  
„Sie hätte die Jungs nicht mit ihren Blicken ausziehen sollen.“, erklärte Jamie gerade.  
„Aber gleich Schwul?“ Ted schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es hat gewirkt… Das Mädchen ist rassistisch.“  
Schweigend beendeten sie das Abendessen.

„Äh… Leute? Ich muss euch was sagen…“, begann Harry zögerlich auf dem Weg nach wohin-auch-immer. Sie blieben allesamt stehen und sahen Harry fragend an.  
„Im Raum der Wünsche sind wir ungestört.“, schlug Blaise vor. Es wurde zustimmend genickt und einige Minuten später hatten sich die sieben Schüler im Raum der Wünsche auf verschiedene Sitzgelegenheiten niedergelassen. Gespannt sahen sie Harry an. Keiner wusste, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte und Draco hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was das anging. Harry sah jeden einige Sekunden lang an, bevor er tief Luft holte:  
„Ich werde Vater.“  
Sekundenlang sagte niemand etwas und Draco fühlte sich in seinem unguten Gefühl bestätigt.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch?“, sagte Hermine.  
„Kennen wir sie?“, fragte Ron und Harry lief rot an, während er seine Hände betrachtete. Er antwortete nicht, während Ron und Hermine Harry fragend ansahen.  
„Ich glaube, was Harry uns mit diesem kollektiven erröten sagen will, ist: Er steht nicht auf Frauen.“, meinte Jamie amüsiert.  
„Darauf wären wir nie gekommen.“, meinte Hermine sarkastisch.  
„Hörr-my-oh-nii!“, rief Jamie lachend.  
„Was denn? Glaubst du etwa, ich bemerke es nicht, wenn mein bester Freund schwul ist?“, fragte Hermine gereizt.  
„Du wusstest es?“, fragten Ron und Harry synchron. Die Gryffindor nickte nur.  
„Kennen wir ihn?“, fragte Hermine spitzbübisch und Harry lief abermals rot an.  
„Ja, ihr kennt ihn.“

  
Reviewantworten:

@Tiny77: Ich habe beschlossen, das Schreiben jetzt sein zu lassen.  
Nein, Spaß. Ich schreib weiter, wenn ich weiter schreib.^^

@Buecherwurm84: Ich denke schon, das sich Draco irgendwann wieder zu diesem seltsamen Traum bekennen wird. Allerdings nicht in nächster Zeit.  
Ted und Jamie sind Grundlos da - oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wer weiß das schon? *böse lach*  
Aber du hast recht, sie sind wirklich unvorsichtig. Sie haben ja eigentlich auch nichts zu befürchten, nicht? Ich meine, Ted ist geboren und Jamie unterwegs.^^  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/5/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/7/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/662222)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	7. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 7 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 7 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/398643)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/7/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/6/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/8/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
3.091  


  
  


  
Montag, 19. April 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Meine Güte, ich hab fast einen Monat nicht mehr gepostet. Tut mir schrecklich Leid!  
Aber ich hatte eine kleine Blockade und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich schreiben sollte.  
Schließlich hab ich es dann doch irgendwie hin bekommen.

Und schaut mal bei meiner neuen Story vorbei! (Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück)  
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0>  
Inhalt: Draco Malfoy: Ehemann, Vater und Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Der Ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut, mit all den Forderungen seines Vaters. Aber ist es dass was er will - und das was er ist? Auszug aus Kapitel 1: „Unsere Eltern werden uns Umbringen.“ „Wieso denn? Sie wollten, dass wir heiraten. Haben wir gemacht. Sie wollten einen Enkelsohn. Haben sie bekommen. Es war nie davon die Rede, dass wir uns lieben, oder du-weißt-schon-was machen müssen und sie haben auch nie gesagt, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben sollen.“  
Warnung: Slash - MxM, mpreg

Danke für 1975 Zugriffe, 99 Favoriteneinträge und 5 von 20 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  
P.S.: Ein weiteres Update in diesem Monat, ist unwahrscheinlich, sorry.  


  
  
Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
  


  
(28. November 1998)  
[12 Wochen und 6 Tage schwanger]

  
Jamie: „Chuck Norris ist nicht von Grund auf Böse, das Böse ist von Grund auf Chuck Norris!“  
Ted: „Chuck Norris gewinnt ‚Vier Gewinnt‘ in 3 Zügen.  
Jamie: „Chuck Norris hat bis Unendlich gezählt...schon zweimal!“  
Ted: „Chuck Norris kann den Stuhl auf dem er sitzt hochheben!“  
Jamie: „Chuck Norris hat als erster einer Meerjungfrau zwischen die Beine gepackt.“  
Ted: „Chuck Norris schläft mit einem Kopfkissen unter seiner Waffe.“  
Jamie: „Chuck Norris ist so cool, hinterm ihm Schneit es!“  
Ted: „Chuck Norris kann ein Fünfeck zeichnen – mit 4 Strichen!“  
Jamie: „Chuck Norris ist so männlich, dass seine Brusthaare Brusthaare haben“  
Ted: „Chuck Norris kann grillen – unter Wasser.“  
„Wer ist Chuck Norris?“, fragte Blaise.  
„Sido hat mal gefragt, wer Chuck Norris ist…“, begann Jamie unheilvoll.  
„Seitdem trägt Sido eine Maske.“, beendete Ted.  
„Wer ist Sido?“, fragte der Slytherin verdattert.  
Jamie winkte lachend ab, während Ted den Slytherin grinsend ansah. „Nein, mal ehrlich. Wer ist Chuck Norris?“, fragte Blaise erneut. Ted und Jamie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Wir haben keine Ahnung.“, antwortete das Mädchen schulterzucken.  
„Und was war dann das ganze Gerede über Chuck Norris?“, wollte Draco wissen.  
„Das sind ‚Chuck-Norris-Witze‘.“, antwortete der Metamorphmagus Ernst.  
„Und was ist der Sinn dahinter?“, fragte Hermine – die vier zuckten zusammen.  
„Seit wann bist hier?“, fragte Jamie verwirrt.  
„Seit Chuck Norris.“, antwortete sie und sah die beiden fragend an. Jamie, die nun endlich zu begreifen schien, dass sie Hermine noch eine Antwort schuldig war, meinte:  
„Einige Leute behaupten, Chuck Norris sei ein Mythos. Einige Leute sind jetzt tot.“  
Hermine schnaubte und stolzierte davon. Das hätte Draco der Gryffindor niemals zugetraut – also das Stolzieren.  
„Wann beginnt die Auswahl für den neunen Slytherin-Sucher?“, fragte Jamie, an Blaise gewandt. Draco hatte erst letzte Woche bekannt gegeben, das er austreten würde. Dementsprechend unerfreulich waren auch die Launen der anderen Slytherin. Jeder hatte mit Draco gerechnet und er war ja bis jetzt auch immer zu dem Training gegangen. Als Kapitän der Slytherin musste er eher ein Auge auf die anderen Spieler werfen, als dass er selbst zum Zug käme. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Er war ziemlich froh darüber, keine halsbrecherischen Stunts hinlegen zu müssen. Harry – der bei jedem Training der Slytherin anwesend war (warum auch immer) – hätte ihn wohl schneller vom Spielfeld gezogen, als das Draco hätte Quidditch sagen können.  
„Du willst schon wieder ins Team?“, fragte Ted genervt.  
„Natürlich! Wie oft bekomme ich schon die Chance Harry Potter beim Quidditch eine rein zu würgen? Mal davon abgesehen…“ Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und grinste ihren Bruder an.  
„Könntet ihr euch so unterhalten, dass wir auch was verstehen?“, meinte Blaise beleidigt und stapfte Richtung Quidditch-Feld.  
„Nein.“, riefen beide ihm hinterher. Jamie packte Draco am Arm und schleifte ihn mit runter zum Feld.  
„Du bist der Ehemalige Slytherin-Sucher. Du solltest mitbestimmen, wer deine Nachfolge antritt.“, meinte die Blondine grinsend.  
„Als ob jemand gegen dich eine Chance hätte.“, grummelte Ted. Jamie winkte den beiden noch einmal zu und verschwand in die Umkleide. Draco ging mit Ted auf die Ränge und setzten sich etwas abseits anderer Schaulustige. Auf der anderen Seite des Stadions konnte Draco Harry, Ron und Hermine ausmachen, die wohl ebenfalls gekommen waren, um die potentiellen Sucher zu betrachten. Blaise rief den Slytherin etwas zu und jeder schnappte sich einen Besen. Draco stöhnte auf, als er sich die Auswahl der Kandidaten ansah.  
„Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass das alles Loser sind…?“, fragte Ted und stützte seinen Kopf auf dem Handrücken ab. Draco nickte gequält.  
„Absolute Nieten…“, grummelte er und beobachtete Blaise beim anschnauzten einzelner Schüler. Jamie winkte den beiden von unten herauf zu. Draco betrachtete den Schläger den sie in der Hand hatte. Er war größer als die für Quidditch.  
„Wo hat die denn den Baseballschläger her?“, fragte Ted sich selbst. Jamie schlug das Ding durch die Luft.  
„Was ist das für ein Teil?“, fragte Draco.  
„Wirst du schon noch sehen.“ Jamie rief Blaise etwas zu. Dieser nickte zur Antwort und die Blondine zog einen kleinen weißen Ball hervor. Sie warf ihn in die Luft, holte aus und feuerte den Ball auf einen der anderen Kandidaten. Dieser sah den Ball nicht kommen und Draco fragte sich unweigerlich, wie man so einen großen Ball – im Vergleich zum Schnatz – nicht sehen konnte. Der Viertklässler wurde am Kopf getroffen, taumelte nach hinten und kippte schließlich um. Ted kicherte, während Draco sich Sorgen machte.  
Moment – er machte sich Sorgen? Was war denn bei ihm kaputt? Jamie schoss noch einige Minuten weitere Bälle in die Luft, die wie durch Zauberei immer wieder jemand gegen den Kopf bekam.  
Wieder schlug sie einen Ball in die Luft, direkt auf das Goldene Trio zu. Ron Wehrte den Ball ab, als wäre es ein Quaffel und Harry der Ring. Draco hatte die ganzen potentiellen Sucher beim Suchen… oder was auch immer sie da eigentlich taten… beobachtet.  
Es waren wirklich alles Nieten – nur Jamie hatte sich geweigert, auf den Besen zu setzten.  
„Kann sie nicht fliegen, oder was ist ihr Problem?“, fragte der Blonde den Gryffindor.  
„Das ist nicht das Problem…“, meinte dieser ausweichend. Hinter dem Satz ging ein große, fettes ‚aber‘ in der Luft, das Draco unbedingt beantwortete haben wollte. Ted bemerkte Dracos interessierten Blick und seufzte schwer.  
Er stand auf und brülle zum Feld runter:  
„Mach jetzt endlich, Sunni!“  
„Halt die Klappe, Gruffi!“, schrie sie zurück.  
Allerdings zeigte es Wirkung, denn sie tauschte den Schläger gegen einen Besen aus. Sie stieg in die Luft und Blaise schoss einen Ball in die Luft.  
„Der Landet im Graben.“, meinte Draco trocken.  
„Nö, den bekommt sie.“, antwortete Ted gelangweilt und beobachtete wie sie just in diesem Moment den Ball einfing. Sie schwebte über Harry und ließ den Ball auf seinen Kopf fallen, bevor sie lachend davon flog. Rons Schimpftriade konnten sie über das ganze Feld hinweg hören. Blaise beendete die Auswahl und alle verschwanden in den Umkleiden. Fünf Minuten später warteten die drei Jungs nur noch auf Jamie.  
„Musste das sein?“, begrüßte Ted seine Schwester.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, antwortete diese grinsend und hüpfte zum Schloss hinauf. Die Jungs folgten ihr Kopfschüttelnd.  
„Das sind alles die totalen Nieten!“, sagte Jamie schließlich als sie im Hof angekommen waren.  
„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie man sich mit einem so miesen Team überhaupt auf Besen wagen kann. So etwas wäre mir niemals untergekommen! So kann man doch kein Spiel gewissen. Das ist ja fast unmöglich. Und dann diese Besen. Schulbesen sind wirklich auch der Mist, auch wenn Slytherin bessere hat als die anderen. Ihr werdet trotzdem fertig gemacht, da ihr mit diesem Foul-Spiel dem Gegner immer wieder Freischüsse zuspielt. Ein faires, sauberes Spiel von uns aus würde schon viel bringen. Wir hätten die Punkte ehrlich bekommen und da die anderen wahrscheinlich Foulen sollten dann wir Freiwürfe bekommen…“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, rief Ted entnervt und erntete böse Blick von seiner Schwester.  
„Ich muss hoch zu Pomfrey.“, meinte Draco nach ein paar Meter durch das Portal.  
„Wegen dem Baby?“, fragte Blaise interessiert. Draco nickte und so machten sich die vier in den Krankenflügel auf.  
„Sollten wir nicht Harry Bescheid sagen?“, fragte Ted, als sie vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel standen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und trat ein. Madam Pomfrey kam Sekunden später aus ihrem Büro gewuselt. Sie erblickte Draco, deutete auf ein Bett und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro um die Tränke zu holen. Draco legte sich schweigend auf das Bett und zog sein Pullover nach oben. Die drei anderen betrachteten Dracos Bauch. Vorsichtig berührte Jamie den Bauch des Blonden und betrachtete die kleine Wölbung andächtig. Draco zuckte kurz unter Jamies kalten Fingern zusammen. Die Blondine reagierte sofort und zog ihre Hand zurück.  
„Entschuldigung.“, murmelte sie und wurde etwas rot um die Nase herum. Madam Pomfrey kam ans Bett und stellte die Phiole mit dem Ultraschalltrank auf den Nachtisch ab.  
„Haben Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. In dieser Woche hatte er sich nicht einmal übergegen müssen, wenn auch der Schwindel immer noch anhielt.  
„Mir ist nur hin und wieder Schwindelig.“, antwortete er.  
„Was ist mit der Übelkeit und dem Erbrechen?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey.  
„Weg.“, meinte der Schwangere schlicht. Sie nickte und begann Dracos Bauch abzutasten.  
„Fühlt sich gut an.“, meinte sie und gab Draco den Trank. Dieser öffnete ihn und trank ihn in einem Zug. Sekunden später entstand die rauchige orange-rote Kugel über Dracos Bauch. Alle betrachteten das halbe-Bananen große Baby begeistert.  
„Es schläft.“  
„Er.“, sagte Draco bestimmt und betrachtete weiterhin sein Kind.  
„Um was wollen wir wetten, dass es kein Junge wird?“, sagte Jamie zu Draco und grinste ihn provozierend an.  
„Es wird ein Junge. Ich spüre das.“, sagte er und versuchte so, von Jamies Vorschlag Abstand zunehmen.  
„Du hast doch nur angst, dass du verlieren könntest.“, meinte das Mädchen grinsend, versuchte allerdings nicht weiter, den Schwangeren zu einer Wette zu überreden.  
„Kann man schon sehen, was es wird?“, fragte Blaise die Heilerin.  
„Könnte man. Allerdings will es wohl noch nicht, dass Sie es wissen.“ Madam Pomfrey deutete die Beine, die fest aneinander gepresst waren und so den Blick auf das Geschlecht versperrten. 

  
(2. Dezember 1998)  
[13 Wochen und 3 Tage schwanger]

  
Hermine saß in Alte Runen, als ein Zettel auf ihrem Tisch landete. Unauffällig sah sie sich um, doch niemand stelle Blickkontakt mit ihr her, um ihr zu Signalisieren, das der Zettel von wem auch immer war. Seufzend öffnete sie das Papier.  
›Nach dem Mittagessen im Raum der Wünsche‹, stand da.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Von wem war der Zettel? Jeder der hier anwesenden wusste, von dem Raum und so gab es unbegrenzte Auswahl. Sie verbrachte die gesamte Stunde damit, über die Person nachzugrübeln, die ihr den Zettel geschickt hatte.  
Wer war das bloß?  
Gedankenverloren ging Hermine in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry und Ron erwarteten sie bereits.  
„Wie war der Unterricht?“, fragte er grinsend. Hermine antwortete nicht, da sie wusste, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte. Um sie herum standen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Der neue Lehrer ließ die Klasse ein und sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.  
Professor Ray war vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt und Ex-Auror. Sein Haar war blond, fettig und fiel ihm in strähnen in die Stirn. Die Kleidung war wohl das genaue Gegenteil. Ordentlich, gepflegt und vor allem sauber.  
Bei den Gryffindors war er schon seit der ersten Stunde unten durch. Er hatte sich mit Harry und somit mit ganz Gryffindor angelegt. Natürlich ließen sie es ihn spüren, dass er nicht gemocht wurde. Hermine musste sich bei Professor Rays bösen Blicken sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht loszulachen. Der Mann war eine Witzfigur und insgeheim hofften alle, dass ihm das gleiche Ende wie Umbridge ereilte.  
„Packen Sie Ihre Bücher wieder ein. Heute üben wir die Praxis.“, schnauzte der füllige Mann. Die Schüler standen allesamt von ihren Bänken auf. Die Tische wurden an die Wände gerückt und alle warteten darauf, dass der Lehrer etwas sagen würde.  
„Sie werden heute den Schock- und Schildzauber üben.“ Er sah die Klasse böse an.  
„Ich werde Sie nun einteilen.“ Ray begann nun wahllos zwei Leute nebeneinander zu stellen. Immer Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Hermine wurde mit Greengrass eingeteilt und nach endlosen fünf Minuten standen sie sich alle gegenüber.  
„Die Slytherin werden mit dem Stupor angreifen, während Gryffindor mit dem Protego abwehrt. Noch Fragen?“ Teds Hand schnellte in die Höhe.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Ray gereizt.  
„Ich will nicht gegen meine Schwester antreten.“, meinte Ted ernst. Ray seufzte.  
„Potter, tauschen Sie mit Black!“, wies er an.  
„Fertig? Dann los!“ Slytherin feuerte Stupors auf die Gryffindor, die diesen Zauber fast alle erfolgreich abblocken konnte. Harry hatte seinen Schild nicht schnell genug hochgezogen und wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Alle hatten die Zauberstäbe gesenkt und sahen dabei zu, wie Harry durch die Luft segelte.  
„Enervate!“, sagte Jamie und half Harry zurück auf die Beine.  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, ich hätte es besser unter Kontrolle.“, entschuldigte sich die Blondine und klopfte Staub von Harrys Kleidung.  
„Wolltest du deswegen nicht gegen Jamie antreten?“, fragte Harry Ted benommen.  
„Jamie einen Kessel oder Zauberstab in die Hand zu drücken und zu sagen, ‚Mach dies und das‘, geht immer nach hinten los.“, grinste Ted und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.  
Dieser Schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf. Bald war die Stunde vorbei und Hermine eilte hinunter zum Mittagessen. Sie wollte unbedingt schnell fertig werden, um herauszufinden wer mit ihr Sprechen wollte.  
Hermine schlang eilends ihr Essen hinunter, während sie von Ron und Harry angestarrt wurde, als währen ihr zwei zusätzliche Köpfe gewachsen.  
„Bin dann weg.“, sagte sie, stand auf und rannte fast aus der großen Halle und hoch in den siebten Stock. Als sie vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas der Bekloppte stehen blieb, wusste sie nicht so recht, wie sie ihren Wunschraum formulieren sollte. Wie aus dem nichts, erschien eine Türe, die Hermine sich nicht herbeigewünscht hatte. Zögerlich griff sie nach dem Türknopf und trat ein. Der Raum sah aus wie der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, nur mit weniger Sitzgelegenheiten. Am Kamin saßen zwei Personen, mit dem Rücken zu Hermine.  
„Habt ihr mir den Zettel geschickt?“, fragte Hermine zögerlich. Eine der beiden blonden Personen stand auf und drehte sich um.  
„Jamie?“, fragte Hermine verwirrt. Jetzt stand die zweite Person ebenfalls auf und drehte sich zu Hermine um.  
„Ich glaube, jetzt werde ich bekloppt.“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst.  
„Teddy, ich liebe dich zwar, aber das geht zu weit.“, sagte die eine Jamie zur anderen. Die zweite Jamie rollte mit den Augen und begann ihr Aussehen zu verändern. Es erschien ein Junge, mit herzförmigen Gesicht, sportlicher Figur und unauffälligen braunen Haaren. Irgendwoher kam er Hermine bekannt vor.  
„Setzt dich doch.“, sagte der Junge – Teddy? – und bot ihr einen Sessel an. Hermine ließ sich konfus darauf fallen und starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor der Junge anfing zu sprechen:  
„Du hast jetzt wohl ein paar Fragen an uns, Hermine.“  
„Oh, ja! Die habe ich!“, rief Hermine und sah die beiden abwechselnd an.  
„Wer bist du? Wer seid ihr? Woher kommt ihr? Was macht ihr hier? Und was wollt ihr von mir? Nur um einige zu nennen.“ Ted verzog den Mund zu einem lächeln.  
„Mein Name ist Ted Remus Lupin, allerdings kennst du mich wohl unter dem Namen Ted Black.“, sagte er und wartete auf Hermines Reaktion.  
„Ted Lupin ist noch kein Jahr alt.“, erwiderte sie schnippisch. „  
Ich weiß selbst, dass ich noch kein Jahr alt bin.“, erwiderte Ted eingeschnappt und sah Jamie auffordernd an. „Weißt du Hermine, es gibt da ein Problem, bei dem wir deine Hilfe bräuchten.“ Abwartend sah die Gryffindor die Blondine an.  
„Als Teddy und ich hier am zwölften Oktober aufgetaucht sind, war bei uns… der zwölfte April.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu:  
„2016“ Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.  
„Ihr kommt… aus der Zukunft?“, fragte sie erstaunt und zwang sich dazu, nichts über die Zukunft zu fragen. Beide nickten.  
„Wow.“, sagte Hermine und ließ sich zurück sinken.  
„Ihr wisst schon, dass es gefährlich ist?“, fragte sie nach einigen Minuten. Wieder nickten die beiden Zeitreisenden.  
„Darf ich fragen, wer du bist?“, wandte sich Hermine schließlich an Jamie.  
„Mein Name ist Jamie.“, sagte sie grinsend, während Ted die Augen verdrehte.  
„Ich meinte eigentlich deinen vollständigen Namen…“ Jamie verdrehte nun ebenfalls die Augen.  
„Jamie Narzissa Malfoy-Potter“ Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie den Nachnamen hörte.  
„Harry und Malfoy?“, fragte sie schockiert. Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Malf- Draco ist schwanger.“, stellte Hermine dann sachlich fest und suchte eine Antwort im Gesicht der anderen.  
„Vierzehnte Woche. Er geht davon aus, dass ich ein Junge werde.“, meinte Jamie grinsend.  
„Wer weiß noch alles, wer ihr beiden eigentlich seid?“  
„Nur McGonagall und du wissen Bescheid.“, antwortete Ted. Hermine nickte verstehend.  
„Ich soll euch helfen, wieder in eure Zeit zu gelangen, oder?“, fragte sie schließlich unvermittelt.  
„Würdest du uns denn helfen?“, fragte Jamie hoffnungsvoll.  
„Natürlich würde ich! Ihr beiden seid ja schon so etwas wie meine Neffe und Nichte. Ich wäre eine schlechte Tante, wenn ich euch nicht helfen würde.“, meinte Hermine ernst und sah die Jüngeren an.  
„Sag aber bitte niemand, dass du weißt, wer wir sind, okay? Meine Väter würden wahrscheinlich durchdrehen.“, lächelte Jamie schwach.  
„Versprochen. Wie seid ihr beiden eigentlich hier gelandet?“  
„Zaubertrank.“, murrten beide. Hermine nickte und sprang auf.  
„Ich bin dann in der Bibliothek.“, sagte sie und verschwand.

  
Reviewantworten:

@ jui42: Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt - ob ich schnell weiter geschrieben habe ist jetzt die Frage. Ich weiß es nicht und für meine Verhältnisse ist es eigentlich recht schnell gewesen.

@ weissmagiger: Ich hab es mit dieser Story absichtlich lustig versucht. Ich bracuhte wohl selbst etwas zu lachen^^  
Zu deiner Frage "haben Zauberer sowas micht?": Doch, ich denke schon, aber so wie es im letzten Kapitel war, fand ich es lustiger. Ich meine, drei Jungs im Muggel-Schwangerschaftsladen.  
Der Gedanke brachte mich schon zum lachen.  
Und "Opa" Lucius wird wahrscheinlich verzweifeln... aber mal sehen, was passiert.

@ Bücherwurm84: Oh ja, Draco und Ron waren wohl wirklich geschockt. Auf Rons Reaktion muss wohl oder übel noch gewartet werden. Er erfährts nicht vor dem fünften Monat (xD)

@ Nina911: Die Idee war gut? Sie war grandios! (an mich selbst: Eigenlob stinkt!)  
Irgendwie... hab ich die Raktion der beiden auf Harrys Geständnis bewusst ausgelassen. Vielleicht kommt sie ja später noch dazu.

@ miaga: Ich freu mich, wenn ich die Story endlich fertig hab. (x'D)  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/6/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/8/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/398643)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	8. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 8 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 8 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/703982)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[9 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/8/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/7/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/9/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
3.101  


  
  


  
Montag, 24. Mai 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Es ist lange her... ich weiß. Ich hoffe nur, dass Ihr mich noch nicht vergessen habt. Ich habe Euch noch nicht vergessen, auch wenn es vielleicht danach aussah.  
Irgendwie weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was in diesem Kapitel passiert ist... ich sollte es wohl nochmal lesen und dann endlich gesund werden.  
Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch ein schönes Pfingsten (Die Kirche hat Geburtstag) und eine gute Woche.  
Wir sehen uns dann wahrscheinlich nächsten Monat um diese Zeit wieder.

Danke für 2650 Zugriffe, 111 Favoriteneinträge und 6 von 26 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  
P.S.: Ich werde wahrscheinlich nur noch einmal im Monat uploaden können...  
Thalia hat sich Kalliope, Klio geschnappt und ist nach Griechenland gefahren...  
Ähm ja... wer diese drei nicht kennt: Das sind olympische Musen  


  
  
Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
  


  
(12.12.98)  
[14 Wochen und 6 Tage schwanger]  


  
Draco lief einen Graben in den Boden seines Schlafzimmers.  
Er hatte wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht und seine Eltern bereits gefragt, ob er über Weihnachten Besuch mit nach Hause bringen könnte. Seine Mutter freute sich und sein Vater hatte sich nicht dazu geäußert. Alles war beim alten, mal davon abgesehen das Draco mittlerweile die siebzehnte Woche erreicht hatte.  
Er hatte das Gefühl von Tag zu Tag runder zu werden, oder wie er es immer zu Blaise sagte:  
„Ich werde Fett.“ Dabei schniefte er gespielt traurig und sah seinen besten Freund mit dem besten treu-doofen-Dackelblick an, den er auf Lager hatte.  
Vor dem Mannsgroßen Spiegel, der an der Schranktür angebracht war, blieb er stehen und musterte seinen Bauch.  
Madam Pomfrey hatte eine etwas abgewandelte Form des Fidelius-Zaubers über Dracos Bauch gesprochen, damit niemand, der nicht davon wissen sollte, etwas erfuhr. Das Dumme an diesem Spruch war nur; Jeder der davon wusste, konnte es weiter erzählen.  
Nichts mit Geheimniswahrer.  
Jemand könnte ihn verraten und alle würden es wissen, ohne dass er davon etwas mitbekam. Draco betrachtete seine Wölbung und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Männer waren nicht dazu bestimmt Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen.  
Aber warum war er dann Schwanger? Irgendwo war da doch ein Fehler in der Logik – oder in der Biologie. Es klopfte und Draco rief herein. Den Pullover immer noch nach oben gezogen.  
„Betrachtest du deinen Six Pack?“, spottete Theodore, schlug die Tür zu und ließ sich auf Dracos Bett sinken.  
„Nein.“, antwortete der Blonde und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Theodore, der nichts von dem Baby wusste, betrachtete Draco kritisch.  
„Du benimmst dich seltsam.“, sagte der Slytherin schließlich.  
„Was genau meinst du?“, fragte er und strich leicht über seinen Bauch.  
„Du redest in letzter Zeit oft mit Potter.“ Nott klang, als würde er befürchten, dass sich die ewige Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor nun endlich auflösen würde. Draco ließ nun endlich von seinem Bauch ab und drehte sich seinem Freund zu.  
„Und? Hab ich etwa ein Problem damit, dass du hier und da mal ein kleines Stell-dich-ein mit einer Gryffindor hattest?“, zischte Draco und wunderte sich, woher dieser Stimmungsumschwung kam. Theodore zuckte zusammen und funkelte den Schwangeren böse an.  
Eisern Blickten sich die beiden jungen Männer in die Augen, nicht gewillt den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, geschweige denn, dieses kleine Duell zu verlieren. Erneut klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Herein.“, rief Draco ohne seinen Blick von Nott zu nehmen.  
„Draco?“, fragte Pansy. Theodore senkte den Blick und Draco schaute zu dem Mädchen.  
„Was?“, fragte er unhöflich.  
„Granger wollte, dass ich dir dass hier gebe.“ Pansy reichte Draco einen Brief und betrachtete den Blonden schließlich fragend.  
„Was hast du mit diesem Schlammblut zu tun?“, fragte Nott schneidend und wollte Draco den Brief entreißen.  
„Nenn sie nicht so.“, sagte Draco und öffnete den Umschlag.  
›Triff mich um vier in der Bibliothek.  
Hermine Granger‹  
Mehr stand nicht auf dem Stück Pergament und Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie von ihm wollte.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er bald los müsse, wenn er Granger treffen wollte. Seufzend ordnete der Blonde seine Kleidung, überprüfte seine Frisur und nahm schließlich seinen Umhang.  
„Raus aus meinem Zimmer.“, sagte er und verließ mit den anderen beiden den Raum.  
„Willst du etwa zu ihr?“, fragte Parkinson voller Abscheu.  
„Ja.“, antwortete Draco knapp und war fast schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum draußen.  
„Warte! Ich komm mit.“ Das Mädchen eilte hinter Draco her und dieser fühlte sich zutiefst genervt.  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“, sagte sie, als die beiden die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und steig die Treppen hinauf.  
„Auf was für eine Art Mädchen steht Theodore?“ Abrupt blieb Draco stehen, sodass Pansy fast in ihn hineingerannt wäre.  
„Nott?“, fragte Draco ungläubig und dachte an Notts Betthäschen. Pansy nickte mit rotem Kopf. Vor Dracos geistigem Auge sah er Pansy neben Theodore auf dem Sofa sitzen, eng aneinander gekuschelt und leise miteinander redend.  
Das Bild war so klar zu sehen, als würde er gerade davor stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf um das Bild zu vertreiben und blickte Pansy an.  
„Er mag dich.“, antwortete er ihr schließlich. Pansy nickte schwach.  
„Als Freundin. Mehr ist da wohl für ihn nicht.“, murmelte die Slytherin leise.  
„Mach den ersten Schritt, Pansy, und lade ihn nach Hogsmeade ein.“, schlug Draco vor. Das Mädchen grinste ironisch und nickte schließlich.  
„Bis nachher.“, sagte sie und verschwand im ersten Stockwerk. Langsam ging Draco weiter. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was zwischen Nott und Parkinson sein könnte, richtig war. Ohne es zu bemerken kam er bei der Bibliothek an und ging leise hinein. Hermine saß an einem der Tische über ein Buch gebeugt und machte sich Notizen.  
Leise setzte er sich ihr gegenüber. Er wusste, dass Hermine ihn bemerkt hatte. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass er sie wohl mit dem Sprechen beginnen musste. Schließlich legte sie ihren Stift beiseite und musterte Draco eingehend. Er hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt und gewartet.  
„Du siehst gut aus.“, sagte sie leise und musterte den Blonden eingehend. Draco zog fragend eine Braue nach oben.  
„Der Bauch.“, setzte sie leise, grinsend nach.  
„Steht dir.“ Draco wurde blass. Woher wusste sie das?  
„Jamie hat es mir gesagt.“, antwortete Hermine auf seine unausgesprochenen Frage.  
„Sie bat mich, dir etwas Lektüre zu verschaffen.“ Die Gryffindor reichte ihm einen Zettel.  
„Das sind alles Bücher zum Thema. Die meisten beziehen sich zwar auf Frauen, allerdings konnte ich auch ein paar, bezüglich Männer auftreiben. Du solltest sie lesen, es kann dir nur helfen. Harry hat übrigens schon einen Stapel davon.“ Ungläubig betrachtete der Blonde sein Gegenüber. Er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm etwas an den Kopf werfen würde, von wegen Harry verführen und ihm unnötige Plichten aufbrummen. Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Hermine zu kichern begann.  
Auf Dracos verwirrten Blick hin sagte sie:  
„Harry hat genauso geschaut, als ich ihm das ganze Zeug in die Hand gedrückt habe. Allerdings musste er einsehen, dass ich recht habe.“  
„Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet.“, sagte Draco schließlich leise.  
„Nachdem, was alles zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.“ Hermine legte den Kopf etwas schräg und betrachtete Draco.  
„Ich bin dir immer noch sauer, weil du mich immer wieder als Schlammblut bezeichnet hast, allerdings hast du uns letztes Jahr gerettet, indem du Harry nicht an die Todesser verraten hattest, als wir bei dir waren.“ Beschämt senkte Draco die Augen. Er konnte sich noch gut an Hermines Schreie während der Folter erinnern.  
Er war nicht im Salon geblieben. Er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, dieses Mädchen so zu sehen. Er wünschte sich, dass er hätte mehr für sie tun können – aber wie hätte er das machen sollen? Ein Haus voller Todesser und Greifer und er hatte keine Verbündete gehabt.  
„Es tut mir Leid.“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Ist schon okay. Du konntest nichts tun.“ Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte wieder in ihr Buch.

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen!“, rief Blaise und betrachtete die Liste mit Buchtiteln.  
„Und die willst du alle lesen?“, fragte der dunkelhäutige ehrfürchtig.  
„Nicht alle, aber ein paar.“, antwortete der Schwangere und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er musste immer noch mit Harry sprechen und er wusste, dass er momentan nicht den Schneit dazu hatte, es zu tun. Vielleicht würde Jamie es für ihn tun? Vielleicht war es auf diesem Wege besser, als auf einem anderen.  
„Du hast noch immer nicht mit ihm gesprochen?“, fragte Blaise und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht werde ich einfach Jamie bitten, es für mich zu tun.“, grummelte Draco und rollte sich auf die linke Seite. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ein wenig unpersönlich. Findest du nicht?“ Der Blonde gähnte herzhaft und schloss die Augen. Blaise schmiss sich zu Draco aufs Bett und zog den Schwangeren in seine Arme. Bereitwillig kuschelte er sich an seinen besten Freund und seufzte zufrieden. „Sag mal…“, begann Blaise leise.  
„Wie willst du das Baby eigentlich nennen?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“, murmelte Draco in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und versuchte noch etwas näher an Blaise heran zurücken. Dieser legte einen Arm um den Körper des Schwangeren und begann verschlungene Muster auf dessen Bauch zu malen.  
„Wie sicher bist du dir eigentlich, dass es ein Junge wird?“, fragte Blaise nach einer Weile.  
„Sehr sicher. Es wird ein Junge.“, brummelte er und stieß mit der Hüfte nach hinten. Blaise zischte.  
„Sorry.“, murmelte der Blonde und tat es erneut – wohl wissend, was er damit anrichten konnte.  
„Hör auf damit, du Pummelchen.“, flüsterte Blaise in Dracos Nacken.  
„Hm…“, machte der Angesprochene und war im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.

  
(13. Dezember 1998)  
[15 Wochen und 0 Tage schwanger]  


  
Als Draco aufwachte, musste er feststellen, dass er alleine war. Blaise hatte ihn richtig ins Bett gelegt und zugedeckt, nur dass die Decke nun doch irgendwie verkehrt lag. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und eine so breit grinsende Jamie betrat den Raum, dass Draco sich wünschte, dass das blonde Mädchen doch auf der Stelle tot umkippen möge.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein! Es wird Zeit fürs Frühstück, denn für den kleinen Fratz, ist das wirklich sehr, sehr wichtig. Also beweg deinen Hintern ins Bad und mach dich fertig. In einer halben Stunde komm ich zurück und wehe, du bist noch nicht fertig!“ Und schon war Jamie wieder verschwunden.  
Im Moment hasste er sie.  
Wirklich.  
Sie war schlimmer als ein Wecker und das sollte doch etwas heißen. Er ging ins Bad, erledigte seine morgen Toilette und stand dann schließlich vor dem Kleiderschrank. Seine normalen Hosen konnte er schon seit gut einer Woche nicht mehr tragen, auch wenn er gehofft hatte, dass das Bäuchlein noch etwas länger klein bleiben würde. War wohl nichts.  
Er schlüpfte in eine der Umstandsjeans und betrachtete die Hose im Spiegel. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass das auf ihn zukommen würde, hätte er es wahrscheinlich gelassen. Aber wie hieß es doch so schön? Wer schön sein will, muss leiden. Was an ihm, im Moment schön war, war nun wirklich die andere Frage. Allerdings beteuerten ihm alle, die von dem Baby wussten, dass er richtig aufblühte. Draco hatte ja eher das Gefühl, dass er aufging wie ein Hefeteig. Wieder wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Jamie trat ein.  
„Du bist wach?“, fragte sie verblüfft. Draco nickte konfus. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Äußerung halten sollte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er Jamie sowieso eher selten bis nie verstand.  
„Ich bin fett.“, sagte Draco, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.  
„Nein, du bist nicht fett. Du wirst rundlich und das steht dir eigentlich ganz ausgezeichnet.“ Jamie setzte sich auf Dracos Bett und betrachtete sehnsüchtig seinen Bauch. Draco verdrehte die Augen und ging auf die Blondine zu, blieb neben ihr stehen und stemmte seine Hände in den Rücken. Jamie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf und suchte nach einem Einverständnis.  
„Ich weiß, dass du es willst, als mach schon, damit wir das für heute hinter uns haben.“, sagte Draco und blickte in freudige grüne Augen, die ihm so seltsam bekannt vor kamen. Vorsichtig berührte Jamie Dracos Bauch mit den Fingern, strich zart über die ‚Linea nigra‘ und legte schließlich beide Hände auf seinen Bauch.  
„Spürst du schon etwas?“, fragte Jamie und Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Schade.“, seufzte die Blondine und ließ schließlich von Draco ab. Dankbar blickte sie ihn an und Draco fragte sich abermals wo er diese Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr – oder bildete er es sich bloß ein?  
„Hast du schon mit Harry gesprochen?“, fragte die Slytherin schließlich.  
„Wie?“, fragte Draco verwirrt.  
„Über was gesprochen?“  
„Weihnachten? Klingelt da was bei dir?“, fragte Jamie gut gelaunt und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und beschämt den Kopf senkte.  
„Du solltest es langsam mal hinter dich bringen. Es sind nur noch sieben Tage, bis wir Ferien haben.“  
„Ich weiß.“, seufzte Draco und zog sich fertig an.  
„Es ist nur… ich trau mich nicht. Wenn er ja sagt, dann bin ich mit ihm die ganzen Ferien über alleine. Okay, Blaise kommt vielleicht mal vorbei, aber trotzdem.“ Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du willst, kommen Ted und ich mit zu dir?“, schlug Jamie vor.  
„Du würdest nicht alleine sein und wir könnten bezüglich deiner Eltern irgendeine Ausrede erfinden, warum er mitgekommen ist.“  
„Um sie dann am letzten Ferientag so richtig zu schocken?“, kicherte Draco.  
„Ja, wieso denn auch nicht?“, grinste Jamie. „Lass uns Essen gehen. Wenn auch als einzige.“, sagte Draco und ging zur Tür. Schweigend gingen beide hinauf in die große Halle. Es war Sonntagmorgen und das gesamte Schloss schlief noch. Von den Geistern, Portraits, Lehrern und sehr wenigen Schülern abgesehen. Der Slytherintisch war leer. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Die meisten waren am Wochenende immer sehr lange wach und verschliefen den halben Tag. Auch wunderte es sie nicht, dass sie ein paar Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Hermine und das Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team antrafen.  
„Setzten wir uns zu den Gryffindors?“, fragte Draco.  
„Sehr waghalsig, aber okay.“, antwortete Jamie. Die beiden trennten sich am Tischanfang und gingen die Halle hinunter. Draco ließ sich elegant neben Hermine plumpsen, während Jamie sich neben Harry setzte. Die Gryffindors sahen die beiden Slytherin mit großen Augen an. So etwas war bisher noch nie vorgekommen. Als die beiden begannen, ihre Teller mit Essen zu beladen, ergriff schließlich Ginny das Wort.  
„Was macht ihr beiden hier?“  
„Essen.“, antwortete Jamie und nahm Draco die Salami ab.  
„Hey! Die will ich haben.“, empörte er sich.  
„Nichts da. Du ernährst dich gefälligst gesünder. Hermine, nimm ihm die Nuss-Nougat-Creme weg!“  
Hermine schnappte sich das Glas und stellte es so weit es ihr möglich war, von Draco weg.  
„Was soll das? Stellt ihr beiden jetzt etwa meine Ernährung um?“, fragte er böse.  
„Ja, dass tun wir.“, antworteten sie unison. Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Harry ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich muss mit dir leiden.“  
Auf Dracos Gesicht schlich sich ein triumphierendes Lächelnd.  
„Das ist sein ‚dafür, dass du mir das angetan hast, geschieht dir dass ganz zu recht‘-Gesichtsausdruck.“, meinte Jamie schmunzelnd.  
„Vorhin, als ich ihm seinen Ernährungsplan aufgetischt habe. Ich dachte, ich flieg tot um.“, meinte Hermine schmunzelnd. Jamie begann mit Hermine Smalltalk zu machen.  
Die ganze Halle hörte zu, bevor Draco fragte:  
„Potter, warum reden sie über uns, als wären wir nicht da?“  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“, erwiderte dieser müde und schaufelte etwas Rührei auf seinen Teller. Das Quidditch-Team verließ die große Halle, zusammen mit Hermine. Draco und Jamie blieben am Gryffindortisch zurück und aßen schweigend zu Ende.  
„Du solltest endlich mit ihm reden.“, sagte Jamie schließlich leise, als die beiden sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker machten.  
Der Schwangere zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete die kahlen Wände. Jamie brummelte darauf nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Niemand war anwesend, da alle noch schliefen. Die beiden ließen sich auf die Sessel am Kamin fallen und starrten gedankenverloren in die Flammen.  
„Guten Morgen.“, gähnte jemand und beide drehten sich um. Sie erblickten Daphne, die sich nun auf den letzten der Kaminsessel fallen ließ. Dass sie noch im Pyjama war, interessierte momentan niemanden.  
„Warum seid ihr beide schon so früh wach? Es ist erst halb zehn.“, sagte sie und starrte in die Flammen.  
„Jamie hat mich geweckt.“, brummelte Draco unzufrieden. Daphne sah Jamie einen Moment lang nur an, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück in ihr Bett.  
„Wollen wir zum See?“, fragte Jamie nach einer gefühlten Stunde schweigen und starren. Draco nickte nur und erhob sich und ging zusammen mit Jamie hinauf.  
„Warum hast du Hermine gesagt, dass ich schwanger bin?“ Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich vorher fragen sollen.“, entschuldigte sie sich. „Allerdings kann Hermine dir wohl besser helfen, als jeder andere Schüler von Hogwarts.“  
„Inwiefern soll sie mir den helfen können?“, fragte Draco erstaunt. Die Blondine seufzte und sah den Schwangeren von der Seite an.  
„Sie ist wahrscheinlich die intelligenteste Schülerin seit langem, hier in Hogwarts. Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber die meisten gehen zu ihr, wenn irgendwer Hilfe braucht.“  
Sie setzten sich auf eine steinerne Bank im Innenhof und betrachteten die Schneebedeckten Gipfel in der Ferne.  
„Hermine ist ein guter Mensch, der niemanden beabsichtigt etwas Böses tut. Auch dir nicht, so seltsam es auch klingen mag.“  
Draco nickte nur und zog seinen Mantel enger um sich. Er fragte sich, warum Jamie eigentlich so viel wusste, sie war ja schließlich erst seit einigen Wochen an der Schule… Etwas landete auf Dracos Nase und schmolz.  
„Es schneit.“, stellte er überflüssiger weise fest. Jamie neben ihm nickte nur und sah hinauf zu dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel.  
„Der erste Schnee im diesen Jahr. Ziemlich spät, aber lieber spät als nie.“, sagte Jamie leise, während Draco die tanzenden Schneeflocken beobachtete. 

  
Reviewantworten:  
Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste nicht!  
  


Danke an:

Nina911 Mit Hermine wird es irgendwie lustiger werden. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen: Draco tut mir irgendwie leid.  
DarkWishes War es nicht von Anfang an klar, wer Jamie ist? Ich meine, noch offensichtlicher wäre es kaum gegangen. xD  
Lichtvampir20 Ja, sie sind wirklich schwer von begriff...  
Avada Ich überleg schon die ganze Zeit, ob ich es nicht zu einem offenem Geheimnis mache... "Alle wissen es, nur die, die es betrifft, bemerken es einfach nicht."  
Ciadalas Mir wurde schon oft gesagt, dass ich Teile verschlucke oder zu unübersichtlich mache... und ich versuche wirklich, es für alle verständlich hinzubekommen aber in meinem Kopf ist halt alles und ich geh seltsamerweise immer davon aus, dass alle in meinen Kopf gucken können...  
Buecherwurm84 Ob sie die Witze verstehen ist umstritten und Hermine ist wohl immer die erste Wahl. Würde ich auch so machen.  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/7/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/9/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/703982)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	9. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 9 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 9 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/729254)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[9 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/9/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/8/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/10/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
2.744  


  
  


  
Freitag, 02. Juli 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Ich bin spät dran, ich weiß und es tut mir auch schreklich Leid aber ich hatte keinen Nerv dazu Weihnachten bei 38°C im Schatten zu schreiben...  
Es ist viel zu heiß draußen... *schwitz*

Disclaimer: Hier und da gehört etwas nicht JKR oder mir sonder DreamWorks Shrek I-IV

Danke für 3316 Zugriffe, 132 Favoriteneinträge und 9 von 35 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  


  
  
Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche  
Teil I  
Für dich, Baby, kann ich alles sein  
  


  
(Sonntag, 20. Dezember 1998)  
[16 Wochen und 0 Tage schwanger]  


  
„Weihnachte muss mit der Familie gefeiert werden! Du musst ihn endlich fragen, ob er mitkommen will, ansonsten ist er die ganze Zeit über bei den Weasleys und wir fahren am Mittwoch nach Hause.  
Mittwoch, Draco, Mittwoch! Wir haben Sonntag. Du wirst ihn drei lange Wochen nicht sehen können, außer wir treffen ihn irgendwo zufällig. Drei Wochen! Wirst du das schaffen?  
Ich denke nicht.  
Also bewegst du jetzt deinen schwangeren Arsch in Richtung Raum der Wünsche und frägst ihn, verdammt noch mal!“, schnaufte Jamie wütend und funkelte Draco böse an.  
Der Blonde war sich sicher, dass er nun wirklich nicht mehr darum kommen würde, außer er wollte, dass Jamie beim Abendessen nach vorne ging und Harry vom Rednerpult aus fragen würde, ob er mit zu Draco kam.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie nebenbei auch noch das Baby erwähnen und dann war alles für die Katz‘.  
„Na gut!“, grummelte Draco und stand von seinem Bett auf.  
Er verließ sein Zimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum kurz darauf ebenfalls.  
Von Ted wussten sie, dass Harry heute im Raum der Wünsche sein würde – mit der DA.  
Ob das wohl gut gehen würde?, fragte er sich, während er langsam eine Stufe nach der anderen in den siebten Stock empor kletterte.  
Irgendwann stand er schließlich vor der Wand, gegenüber Barnabas dem Bekloppten und dachte über den Raum nach, indem die DA momentan waren.  
Schließlich erschien die Tür vor ihm und zögerlich öffnete er sie.  
Er betrat den Raum und erblickte haufenweise Patroni, gleich neben einem halben dutzend Zauberstäbe die auf ihn zielten.  
Langsam hob er die Hände hoch, so als würde er sich ergeben wollen.  
Das waren Viertklässler, stellte Draco fest.  
„Harry!“, rief ein Ravenclaw durch den Raum. Der Gerufene sah sich um und erblickte Draco.  
Der Schwangere beobachtete, wie er etwas zu einem Mädchen sagte und dann auf Draco und seine bewaffneten Viertklässler zueilte.  
„Ist schon okay.“, sagte er zu ihnen.  
„Macht weiter.“ Die Viertklässler wandten sich misstrauisch von Draco ab und übten weiter.  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Harry leise.  
„Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um dich zu fragen, ob du über die Ferien mit zu mir willst, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich das fragen kann, weil wir irgendwie nicht einmal Freunde sind oder so…  
Eigentlich weiß ich nicht wie wir beide zueinander stehen und ich weiß nicht, ob du nur wegen des Babys mit mir redest oder nicht, aber ich muss dich fragen, ob du über Weihnachten mit zu mir willst, ansonsten macht das Jamie heute beim Abendessen vor der gesamten Schülerschaft und das wäre nicht gut… für uns beide…  
Also: Willst du Weihnachten zusammen mit Jamie und Ted bei mir verbringen?“  
Harry sah Draco mit offenem Mund an.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte dieser leise.  
Draco nickte verlegen und sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Ich komme gerne.“, ließ der Gryffindor grinsend verlauten.  
„Und was dieses ‚Ich-weiß-nicht-wie-wir-zueinander-stehen‘ betrifft; Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen.“  
Draco betrachtete Harry ernst bevor er antwortete:  
„Ich würde dich ja zur Antwort küssen, aber wir werden beobachtet und ich glaube, wenn ich mich jetzt auf dich stürzen würde, wäre ich wohl in kürzester Zeit geschockt werden.“  
„Wäre es besser, wenn ich dich küsse?“, fragte Harry verschmitzt grinsend.  
„Nachher. Ich geh jetzt runter in die Küche und stürze mich auf sämtliche Kuchen, die ich angeboten bekomme.“, antwortete Draco lächelnd und verschwand aus dem Raum der Wünsche.

Jamie konnte wirklich laut schreien, musste Draco nur wenige Stunden und einige Kuchen später feststellen.  
„Und er hat es wirklich genau so gesagt?“, fragte Jamie erneut, während Draco nur mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck nickte.  
„Das ist wunderbar!“, sagte sie und umarmte den Schwangeren prompt.  
„Warum?“, wollte dieser perplex wissen.  
„Warum? Echt jetzt?“ Da Draco nichts erwiderte, schüttele Jamie nur den Kopf und sah den Schwangeren ernst an.  
„Ihr beide seid jetzt ein Paar.“, sagte sie langsam, als befürchtete sie, Draco würde sie nicht verstehen.  
„Ein Paar? So wie ein Paar?“, fragte dieser.  
„Kann es sein, dass das Baby dich verblöden lässt?“, warf Blaise ein.  
„Mal ehrlich,“, fuhr Jamie unbeirrt fort.  
„ihr beide seid jetzt zusammen. Nach diesem Wortwechsel kann es nicht anders sein. Ich meine, er hätte dich wahrscheinlich vor der versammelten DA geküsst und vielleicht auch mehr.  
Harry ist nicht der Typ für halbe Sachen und ich bin mir sicher, dass das nur gut und richtig sein kann.“  
Beide Männer sahen die Blondine an, als hätte sie zusätzliche Arme bekommen.  
Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sollten sie nun wirklich ein Paar sein?  
Die Schwulenszene von Hogwarts war zwar ein offenes Geheimnis, aber niemand sprach darüber.  
Homosexualität war für die wenigsten Schüler ein Problem, eher herrschte noch das alte Rassendenken von reinem Blut.  
„Irgendwie ist das ja schon süß.“, meinte Jamie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.  
„Süß?“, echote Draco ungläubig.  
„Du bist süß.“, sagte Blaise schmunzelnd zu Draco und tätschelte seinen Kopf.  
„Du behandelst mich gerade wie einen Köter.“, knurrte der Schwangere und funkelte seinen besten Freund böse an.  
„Ich weiß.“, gab Blaise lächelnd zurück.

  
(Mittwoch, 23. Dezember 1998)  
[16 Wochen und 3 Tage schwanger]  


  
Jamie: „Deine Mudda ist so fett, sie sprang in die Luft und blieb stecken.“  
Ted: „Deine Mudda ist so dumm, sie stiehlt kostenloses Brot“  
Jamie: „Deine Mudda ist so hässlich, sie bringt Zwiebeln zum heulen.“  
Ted: „Deine Mudda ist so fett, sie ging ins Kino uns saß neben jedem.“  
Jamie: „Deine Mudda ist so fett, Gott konnte kein Licht schaffen, bis sie wegging.“  
Ted: „Deine Mudda ist so dumm, sie sitzt auf dem Fernseher und guckt Sofa.“  
Jamie: „Deine Mudda ist so dumm, sie lässt Wasser anbrennen.“  
Ted: „Deine Mudda ist so fett, sie könnte den Mond ersetzten.“  
Jamie: „Deine Mudda ist so fett, sie liegt am Strand und keiner bekam Sonne.“  
Ted: „Deine Mudda ist so hässlich, wenn sie strippt bekommt sie Geld, damit sie sich wieder anzieht.“  
Jamie: „Deine Mudda ist so hässlich, sie sieht aus wie Voldemort.“  
Und wieder einmal herrschte in der großen Halle eine atemberaubende Stille.  
„Verdammt“, lachte Ted.  
„Du hast recht.“ Wenn Draco das verstanden hätte, würde er vielleicht sogar lachen. Auf jeden Fall taten es die Beiden. Nach einer Weile, in denen die Schüler und Lehrer nur gestarrt haben sagte Jamie:  
„Hör auf zu lachen, Mann, du siehst doch auch aus wie Voldemort.“  
Was nur zur Folge hatte, dass Ted vor Lachen von der Bank fiel, was nun doch einige der anderen Schüler zu einem verkniffenen Lächeln brachte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, stellte Draco fest als er aus dem Fenster des Hogwartsexpress‘ sah. Es war schon vor Ewigkeiten dunkel geworden und der Schwangere hatte das Gefühl, dass es bereits mitten in der Nacht war.  
Blaise, Ted und Jamie saßen mit Draco im Abteil und das Mädchen schlief an Ted gelehnt, während sich die anderen beiden Jungs unterhielten. Draco währenddessen starrte in die Nacht hinaus und fragte sich, wie die Ferien verlaufen würden.  
Seine Eltern würden sie nicht abholen kommen, darum hatte Draco geboten, warum wusste er selbst nicht mehr.  
Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass es wohl ein zu großes Aufsehen geworden wäre, wenn sich Harry und sein Vater sich in aller Öffentlichkeit gestritten hätten – was Draco den beiden eindeutig zutraute.  
Er freute sich auf die Ferien, auch mit dem Gefühl, dass diese Zeit mit Streit gefüllt sein würde.  
Zwischen Harry und Lucius und zwischen Lucius und Draco – und zwischen Jamie und allen Anwesenden.  
Sein Vater wäre von dieser Neuigkeit, die er ihm zu machen hatte, sicherlich nicht begeistert. Draco lehnte sich zurück und legte beiden Hände auf seinen Bauch.  
Nur noch sechs Monate und er würde Vater sein. Sechs endloslange Monate, die nur so dahin fliegen würden und am Ende würde er sich fragen, ob er die letzten Monate eigentlich wirklich erlebt hatte.  
Wer wusste das schon?  
Der Blonde rutschte etwas auf seinem Sitz herum um eine neue, bequemere Position zu finden. Stundenlang auf der gleichen Stelle zu sitzen ließ einem den Hintern einschlafen, wie Draco nun feststellen musste.  
Der Zug wurde immer langsamer und er konnte hören, wie sich die anderen Schüler bereits zum Ausstieg bereit machten.  
Ted weckte leise seine Schwester, die nur ein unzufriedenes Brummeln für die Jungs übrig hatte und wohl weiter geschlafen wäre, wenn Ted sie nicht von der Bank geschmissen hätte.  
Draco nahm seinen Koffer, denn er Stunden zuvor geschrumpft hatte und steckte ihn sich in die Tasche seines Mantels. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und setzten sich danach wieder hin. Der Hogwartsexpress kam wackelnd zu stehen und sofort wurden überall Abteiltüren aufgerissen und die Schüler drängten hinaus.  
Draco und seine Freunde warteten geduldig, bis sich der Zug fast geleert hatte und folgten dann den letzten Schülern hinaus auf den kühlen Bahnsteig. Überall wimmelte es von Schülern, deren Eltern und Geschwistern.  
Aus Gewohnheit sah Draco sich nach seinen Eltern um und entdeckte Harry, der sich von seinen Freunden und den Weasleys verabschiedete. Jamie währenddessen, begann die Jungs herum zu scheuchen – oder wie Draco kurze Zeit später bemerkte, direkt auf Harry zu.  
„Wohin?“, fragte Harry, als die Schülergruppe ihn erreicht hatte.  
„Zum Stadthaus der Malfoys.“, antwortete Jamie an stelle Dracos.  
„Seit-an-Seit apparieren?“, fragte Blaise und sah die anderen fragend an. Jamie verzog das Gesicht, als Blaise ihr seinen Arm reichte.  
Ted und Harry griffen nach Dracos Arm und nur Sekunden später verpufften sie aus King’s Cross.  
„London ist im Winter zwar mein Lieblingsort, aber es gibt auch Orte, die ich während Weihnachten nicht besuchen möchte.“, meckerte Jamie und rümpfte die Nase.  
Sie standen in einer Seitengasse im Schneematsch.  
„Du hasst London – egal zu welcher Jahreszeit und ganz besonders Richmond.“, warf Ted ein und trat aus der Seitenstraße.  
Draco führte die Gruppe durch einige Straßen, an viktorianischen Villen vorbei.  
Er achtete nicht auf seinen Weg und fragte sich wohl, wie seine Eltern auf Harry Potter, den Helden der Zauberwelt, reagieren würden. Er stieß gegen etwas und segelte zu Boden.  
„Oh Gott! Das tut mir Leid. Wirklich, ich habe nicht geschaut wo ich hinlaufe. Hast du dir weh getan? Brauchst du einen Krankenwagen?“, sagte das etwas, gegen welches Draco gestoßen war.  
Er sah auf und erblickte ein Mädchen mit braunen Augen und wirklich dicker Winterkleidung.  
Sie sah aus wie ein Fass auf zwei Beinen, so viele Schichten trug sie. Er sah sie an fragte sich dann im gleichen Augenblick, warum sie ihm so bekannt vor kam.  
„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid!“, beteuerte sie erneut und Draco nieste.  
„Steh auf, du Pummelchen.“, sagte Jamie und zog ihn an den Armen zurück auf seine Füße.  
„Pummelchen…“, echote Blaise, während Harry kicherte. Draco schnaubte beleidigt und drehte sich demonstrativ von seinen Freunden weg.  
„Ihm geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.“, sagte Jamie zu dem Mädchen. Draco konnte nur ahnen, dass sie Jamie undgläubig ansah.  
„Er ist eingeschnappt, also muss es ihm gut gehen.“, meinte die Blondine:  
„Bis dann, Susann.“ Und Draco wurde weiter geschubst.  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten und einer hitzigen Diskussion über Schneemänner kamen die fünf schließlich am Stadthaus der Malfoys an.  
Der Garten vor dem Haus war Weihnachtlich dekoriert worden, überall waren Lichterketten und die Tanne schimmerte in allen Farben.  
„Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, alles Schläft, einsam wacht, nur das traute hocheilige Paar…“, sang Jamie extra schief, stieß das Gartentor auf und stampfte den schneebedeckten Weg hinauf.  
Die vier jungen Männer gingen ihr Kopfschüttelnd nach, während das Mädchen ihren Daumen auf dem Klingelknopf gedrückt hielt. Das schrille Klingeln hallte durch das Haus und Draco war sich sicher, dass Jamie erst aufhören würde, wenn die Tür offen war.  
Etwa eine Minute später – Jamie hatte durchgehend geklingelt – riss Lucius Malfoy Wutendbrant die Türe auf.  
„Was soll das?“, fauchte der blonde Mann und funkelte Jamie hasserfüllt an.  
„Ich hasse London im Winter – aus dem Weg.“ Sie stieß Lucius beiseite und schlüpfte ins Haus.  
„Ist die immer so?“, fragte Blaise an Ted gewandt.  
„Nur an Weihnachten.“, antwortete dieser Seufzend.  
„Reizend.“, gab Harry seinen Senf dazu.  
„Ándale, ándale! Reinkommen!“, rief Jamie, kam aus dem Haus, nur um die Jungs rein zu scheuchen.  
„Ihr seid eine Kater-Strophe!“, fuhr Jamie die Jungs an und hetzte sie durch den Flur.  
„Und du bist eine Esels-Brücke!“, gab Ted zurück. Lucius kam auf die Schüler zu und versuchte Jamie in den Boden zu starren.  
„Wer, bei Merlins Bart, bist du?!“, fragte Lucius wütend.  
„Für dich, Baby, kann ich alles sein.“, schnurrte Jamie mit falschem, spanischem Akzent.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck vom Oberhaupt der Malfoys wechselte von wütend zu verwirrt.  
„Einfach ignorieren.“, meinte Ted zu eben Jenem und schob Jamie in den Salon.  
„Oh…“, sagte Narzissa, als die Schüler den Salon betraten.  
„Guten Abend.“, die blonde Frau erhob sich und musterte die Gruppe neugierig, während Draco auf seine Mutter zu ging und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
„Hallo Draco.“, sagte sie liebevoll und strich ihrem Sohn eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Blaise“, wurde der Dunkelhäutige gegrüßt, der es ebenso höflich erwiderte.  
„Mr Potter, welch Überraschung“, Narzissa betrachtete den Nationalhelden eingehend.  
„Deswegen wolltest du nicht abgeholt werden?“, wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn.  
„Ich denke, dass Harry nun wirklich die kleinste Überraschung - und Übel - ist.“, dabei warf Ted einen Seitenblick auf Jamie, die ihn empört anblickte.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fauchte sie ihren Bruder an.  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass du ein ziemlich mieser Gast bist.“, gab Teddy zurück.  
„Ich verstehe schon.“, meinte Narzissa und betrachtete die beiden Streithähne.  
„Das sind Jamie und ihr… äh Bruder Ted.“, sagte Draco etwas verwirrt.  
Sie setzten sich auf die Chesterfield-Sofas und Sessel und schwiegen.  
„Nun, ich nehme an, dass Sie über die ganzen Ferien gedenken zu bleiben?“, richtete Lucius das Wort an die Geschwister.  
„Sie werden uns nicht mehr los, Sir.“, gab Jamie grinsend zur Antwort.  
„Hört sich wie eine Drohung an.“, murmelte Harry.  
„Es ist eine Drohung.“, belehrte Ted den Helden.  
Draco rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum und betrachtete die Szene vor sich.  
Das war wirklich skurril – irgendwie zumindest. Zudem traute er Jamie zu, seinen Vater an die Decke zu bringen, was bis jetzt eigentlich nur Harry geschafft hatte, damals als Dobby befreit wurde…  
Oh man, das würden komische Ferien werden.  
„Ich denke, dass Essen dürfte mittlerweile Serviert sein.“, sagte Narzissa in die Stille hinein, die Draco nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Alle erhoben sich und folgten der älteren Frau hinüber in das Speisezimmer…  
Na wenn das nicht nach hinten losgehen würde…  


  
(2347 Wörter)  


  
Reviewantworten:  
Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste noch nicht!

Danke an:

HERMINE M  
leewes Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du nicht früher ein Review hinterlassen hast, aber was soll's.  
Jamie ist... durchgeknallt und man hat sie wohl irgendwann mal vor dem Fernseher vergessen. Chuck Norris-Witze kennen Zauberer ja nicht, von dem her war das wohl ein einfacher Spaßfaktor für die beiden Zeitreisenden. Ted ist wirklich arm dran, mit so einer Cousine, aber ich denke, sie missbraucht ihn nur so, weil er eben ein Metamorphmagus ist.  
Ich denke, die Frage, wie Harry antworten wird, ist beantwortet, nicht?^^  
Raju4ever  
weissmagiger Draco hat mit Harry geredet - Hm... Draco hat das Gefühl, dass das Baby ein Junge wird, aber Jamie sagte ja von Anfang an, dass das nicht ist.  
Ciadalas Mit irgendwem muss sie sich ja schließlich gegen die Männerwelt verbünden, und da bleibt nur noch Hermine.  
Nina911 Massenweise Lektüre hat er nun wirklich und was Jamie angeht, wenn er es wissen wird, dann - keine Ahnung!  
Buecherwurm84 Wann und wie Draco Harry fragt ist geklärt, Jamies Augen sind ein Problem für sich und Hermines Bücher wollen die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen xD  
Babsel Willkommen^^  
Jamie und Ted hatten sich reingeschlichen, die sollten eigentlich erst viel später kommen.  
Und Jamie hat ja zwei Schwangerschaften miterlebt und weiß in etwa, was auf die Welt zukommen wird.  
Weihnachten ist soweit ja geklärt und die Rückreise muss ich noch selbst zusammen suchen.  
Fluffy1907 Ähm, Danke^^  
Man merkt sofort, wer bei den Dreien die Hosen an hat, nicht?  
Jamie ist von Muggelzeug fasziniert - so wie Arthur Weasley - und das merkt man eigentlich spätestens dann, wenn irgendwelche bescheuerten Filmzitate kommen. So wie heute, zum Beispiel.  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/8/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/10/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/729254)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	10. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 10 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 10 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/743695)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[11 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/10/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/9/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/11/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
2.581  


  
  


  
Freitag, 23. Juli 2010

  
…Hallo!  
Das Kapitel ist noch nicht fertig formatiert und die Reviewantworten sind auch noch nicht da.  
Das wird alles Morgen oder heute Abend fertig gemacht. Mal sehen.  
Zudem muss ich noch sagen, dass ich bis etwa Ende September nicht zu Hause sein werde und es deswegen bis Oktober auch kein weiteres Kapitel geben wird.  
Ich bitzte um Euer Verständniss und wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit diesem... Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Hier und da gehört etwas nicht JKR oder mir sonder den Blondinen

Danke für 3984 Zugriffe, 153 Favoriteneinträge und 10 von 45 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  


  
  
Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche  
Christmas Eve  
Teil II  
Blondinen und ihre Weisheiten  


  


  
(Mittwoch, 23. Dezember 1998)  
[16 Wochen und 3 Tage schwanger]  


  
Die Malfoys und ihre Gäste saßen schweigend beim Abendessen. Wirklich, es war still, mal von dem Geklapper des Bestecks abgesehen.  
Doch Draco war sich sicher, dass das nicht mehr lange gewehrt bleiben würde. Er beobachtete seit geraumer Zeit, wie Jamie und Ted sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen. Was diese jedoch bedeuten mochten, wusste der Schwangere nicht zu sagen.  
Auch Blaise und Harry hatten diese Blicke bemerkt und beobachteten die Geschwister nervös, während Dracos Eltern versuchten, eben diese auszublenden. Jamie spielte hin und wieder mit einer Strähne ihrer Haare und schien Ted damit etwas sagen zu wollen. Schließlich nickte dieser und das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf.  
Mal wieder.  
„Was sind zehn Blondinen, die Ohr an Ohr stehen?“, fragte Jamie und funkelte Ted, der ihr gegenüber saß, belustigt an.  
„Ein Windkanal.“, antwortete dieser und schob sich Nudeln in den Mund. Narzissa und Lucius sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her, während Harry sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Warum auch immer…  
Jamie legte lächelnd ihren Kopf schief:  
„Welche vier Flüsse kennt eine Blondine?“  
„Rhein – Inn – Main – Po.“, antwortete Teddy grinsend.  
Nun grinste auch Blaise, während Draco den Sinn dahinter noch nicht ganz verstand.  
„Warum mögen Blondinen Schiebedächer am Auto?“, fragte nun Ted.  
„Mehr Beinfreiheit.“, sagte Harry kichernd.  
„Wie tötet eine Blondine einen Vogel?“, war nun wieder Jamie an der Reihe.  
„Sie wirft ihn aus dem Fenster.“, sagten Ted und Blaise unison.  
„Wie nennt man eine intelligente Blondine?“, fragte nun Ted und in Draocs Hirn machte es klick.  
„Golden Retriever.“, antwortete Blaise kichernd. „Denk mal darüber nach!“, sagte Jamie zu Ted.  
„Ich muss nicht denken. Ich bin blond.“, antwortete dieser Stolz und schüttelte seine Haarpracht, während die anderen beiden Jungs in Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Warum bekommen Blondinen keine Kopfschmerzen?“, warf Blaise ein.  
„No brain – no pain.“, gab Draco zurück und wurde von den vieren angestarrt.  
„Warum haben Blondinen im ganzen Gesicht kleine Löcher?“, fragte Jamie.  
„Kommt vom Essen mit Gabeln.“, grinste Ted. Draco beobachtete wie das Gesicht seines Vater von Witz zu Witz immer finsterer wurde…  
„Wann schreibt eine Blondine Horrorgeschichten?“, traute sich nun auch Draco zu fragen und hoffte, dass sein Vater nicht explodierte.  
„Jamie, mit den Verließ-Schlüsseln sämtlicher Verwandten.“, brummte Ted.  
„Hey!“, gab die Blondine zurück.  
„Was glaubst du denn, warum deine Eltern dich nicht an die Konten lassen?“, fragte der Metamorphmagus.  
„Ich geb dir eine kleine Hilfe: Dein neunter Geburtstag.“  
Jamie schien kurz nachzudenken und gab dann ein „Oh!“ von sich.  
Ihr Bruder nickte nur mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Horrorgeschichte, meine Liebe. Eine einzige Horrorgeschichte im Wert von zweitausend Galleonen.“  
Jamie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wie begehen Blondinen Selbstmord?“, lenkte sie ab.  
„Sie stapeln ihre Klamotten und springen runter.“, kam es – zur Verwunderung aller – von Narzissa. Die Schüler sahen die ältere Frau auffordernd an.  
„Was ist?“, wollte diese wissen.  
„Erzählen Sie uns einen.“, forderte Jamie.  
„Was sagt eine Blondine, die einen Blondinen-Witz hört?“, sagte Narzissa nach kurzer Bedenkzeit. Die Schüler sahen sich kurz Ratlos an, bevor sich Erkenntnis auf ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete und sie zu kichern begannen.  
„Nun,“, unterbrach Lucius die kichernden Teenager scharf.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht.“  
„Warum mögen Männer Blondinen-Witze?“, fragte Harry.  
„Weil sie die Witze verstehen.“, antwortete der Metamorphmagus ernst. Draco grinste schief, als er sah wie sich die vier gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen, dann seinen Vater ansahen und schließlich erneut in Gelächter ausbrachen. Der Schwangere bemerkte, wie seine Mutter lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte – dabei hatte sogar sie es verstanden!

Das Abendessen war und endete mit einer Katastrophe, so wie Draco es sich gedacht hatte. Nachdem Lucius, ohne es zu wissen Narzissas Witz beantwortet hatte, war er drauf und dran gewesen die Gäste vor die Tür zusetzten. Merlin sei Dank hatte Narzissa es nicht zugelassen.  
„Unglaublich.“, sagte Blaise und wischte sich eine Lachträne weg. Die Fünf saßen auf dem King-Size-Bett in einem der Gästezimmer, welches Jamie bezogen hatte. Seltsamerweise lag es am weit entferntesten von Harrys und Dracos Zimmern entfernt.  
„Das werden bestimmt interessante Weihnachten werden.“, grinste Ted und warf Jamie einen Blick zu, den Draco nicht deuten konnte.  
„Oh ja…“, sagte diese verzückt, lehnte sich nach hinten und starrte die Decke an.  
„Was geht in deinem kranken Hirn nun schon wieder vor?“, fragte Blaise das Mädchen. Die Gefragte sah Blaise an und grinste bösartig.

  
(Donnerstag, 24. Dezember 1998)  
[16 Wochen und 4 Tage schwanger]  


  
Es war halb sechs am Morgen des Heiligenabends und Jamie schlug ihren Wecker aus. Schnell stand sie auf, zog sich wahllos etwas an und schlich sich dann auf leisen Sohlen hinunter in die Küche. Die Hauselfen waren bereits wach und räumten die Wohnung auf.  
„Bink“, rief sie leise nach einem der Elfen und er kam sofort angerannt. „Was kann Bink für Miss tun?“, fragte er dienstbeflissen und verbeugte sich, sodass seine Nase den Boden berührte.  
„Was gibt es heute zum Frühstück?“, fragte das Mädchen.  
„Brot und Brötchen mit verschiedenen Beilagen und Aufstrichen, sowie Eier jeder Form.“, antwortete Bink. Jamie nickte.  
„Gewöhnlich, oder?“ Der Hauself sah Jamie mit großen Augen an.  
„Ich möchte,“, sagte sie leise zu dem kleinen Geschöpf, dass ihr vier ein Hotelfrühstück-Deluxe in Weihnachtsform herstellt. Für zwanzig Erwachsene und ein Kleinkind.“  
Dem Hauself entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge bevor er quickte:  
„Einundzwanzig Personen?“ Jamie nickte nur.  
„Bekommt ihr das hin?“, fragte Jamie und der Hauself nickte.  
„Kie, Tata, Jui und Bink werden sich große Mühe geben, alles zu Miss‘ Zufriedenheit fertig zu stellen.“ Jamie nickte.  
„Gegen zehn wird gegessen.“, sagte sie noch und ging dann zum Kamin, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver und verschwand in den grünen Flammen. In dem Haus war alles Still und Jamie lauschte angestrengt in die Stille hinein.  
Gut, niemand war aufgewacht. Leise schlich das Mädchen die Treffen nach oben in das Schlafzimmer der schlafenden Frau. Sie zog eine Karte aus ihrer Tasche und stellte sie vor den Wecker, sodass die Frau die Karte sofort bemerken würde.  
Grinsend verschwand sie wieder nach unten und stieg in den Kamin, um bei den nächsten Gästen aus dem Kamin zu steigen. Auch in diesem Haus war alles still und weihnachtlich dekoriert.  
Sie schlich sich in das Zimmer der schlafenden Tochter und deponierte auch hier die Karte so, dass sie gleich gefunden werden würde.  
Und wieder verließ die Blondine das Haus und reiste zum nächsten. Zunächst war sie sich unschlüssig, wo die Einladung am besten gefunden würde und die Treppen hinauf gehen traute sie sich nicht.  
So stellte Jamie die Einladung auf den Esstisch und ging zurück zum Kamin und damit zum nächsten Gast.  
Mit der Karte in der Hand ging sie in das Schlafzimmer des schlafenden Paares und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch der Frau.  
Es ist vollbracht, dachte Jamie grinsend und reiste zurück in das Stadthaus der Malfoys.  
Mental hakte sie zwei Punkte ihrer To-Do-List ab, sah kurz nach den Hauselfen und gab einen Befehl den werten Herrschaften Rot, Grün und Weiße Kleidung heraus zu legen.  
Die Elfen sollten darauf bestehen, sagte Jamie noch zu ihnen und verschwand dann, dick eingepackt, durch die Tür aus dem Haus.  
Der nächste Punkt auf Jamies Liste war Weltuntergangsmusik – und dafür musste sie noch das ein oder andere besorgen.  
Sie stieg in die nächste U-Bahn und fuhr Richtung Innenstadt.  
Mit der U-Bahn brauchte sie zwar fast eine Stunde und musste auch ein paar Mal umsteigen, aber schließlich kam sie dennoch in der Oxford Street an.  
Jamie sah sich um uns stellte fest, dass trotz der frühen Uhrzeit hier und da ein paar Läden geöffnet hatte.  
Weihnachten versprach schon immer wirklich viel Profit.  
Die Blondine steuerte auf den erstbesten Platenladen zu, den sie sah und der geöffnet hatte.  
Sie betrat den Laden und ein Glöckchen klingelte Besuch an.  
Sofort kam ein Verkäufer aus dem hinteren Teil nach vorne.  
„Guten Morgen.“, sagte ein Junge mit braunen Haar und ebenso braunen Augen, der kaum älter als Jamie sein konnte.  
„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte er und musterte Jamie interessiert.  
„Ich brauche Weihnachtsmusik und eine Anlage.“, erklärte diese Sachlich und sah sich um.  
„Die Anlagen sind im hinteren Teil, wenn Sie möchten, berate ich sie.“, schlug er vor.  
„Etwas kleines, was laut ist, aber nicht zu teuer. Mein Großvater wird das Ding spätestens aus dem Fenster schmeißen, wenn ich wieder zur Schule muss.“, quasselte die Blonde grinsend und stellte sich Lucius dabei vor, wie er wohl schauen würde, wenn er das Esszimmer betrat.  
„Bei der Musik eher etwas Klassisches oder doch lieber die modernere Variante?“, fragte nun der Verkäufer.  
Jamie sah ihn einen Moment lang an.  
„Mein Großvater hasst alles, was nicht klassisch ist. Ich nehme die moderne Variante.“  
Brandon, las Jamie auf einem Ansteckschild des Jungen.  
„Du scheinst es auf Streit abgesehen zu haben, oder?“, fragte er kichernd und zeigte Jamie die neusten Errungenschaften der winterlichen Musik.  
„Weihnachten ist nicht Weihnachten, wenn nicht einer Heult.“, gab Jamie zurück:  
„Und dieses Jahr muss es eben mein Großvater sein.“ Brandon grinste schief, während Jamie sich einige CDs mit Weihnachtssongs ansah.  
„Mal von der Musik abgesehen, wie willst du das noch anstellen?“, fragte der Braunhaarige interessiert.  
„Er hasst Weihnachten. Bei dem ganzen Mist macht er eigentlich nur mit, weil es die Nachbarn tun und weil seine Frau ihn zwingt.“  
So seltsam Jamie es am Ende auch fand, hatte sie Brandon in ihren Plan eingeweiht und dieser lag lachend hinter der Theke.  
Jamie ging grinsend über die Straße, zusammen mit einem CD-Spieler und einer Menge "weihnachtlicher" Musik.  
Was liebte sie Weihnachten – es war immer wieder wunderbar, wenn sie alle in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.  
Zügig begab sie sich in die U-Bahnstation und wartete geduldig auf die Bahn, die sie zurück nach Richmond bringen würde.  
Wenn sie Glück hatte, würden die anderen noch nicht wach sein.  
Die Bahn trudelte ein und Jamie ergatterte sich einen Sitzplatz neben einem Kerl, der in einem Weihnachtsmannkostüm steckte.

Leise öffnete Jamie die Tür zum Stadthaus der Malfoys und schob sich hinein.  
Sie hörte die Hauselfen in der Küche werkeln und von oben war kein Geräusch zu hören.  
Glück gehabt, befand sie und zog sich die Jacke aus.  
Nachdem sie sich die Stiefel von den Füßen geschleudert hatte lief sie in das weihnachtlich dekorierte Esszimmer.  
Der Tisch war ausgezogen und zusätzlich magisch verlängert worden und in hübschen weihnachtlichen Farben geschmückt. Auf dem Kamin am Kopfende des Tisches standen Platzkärtchen.  
Einundzwanzig, so wie sie es gewollt hatte und daneben ein paar Stifte in rot und grün.  
Grinsend packte sie den CD-Rekorder aus und stellte ihn neben eine Steckdose, steckte das Ding ein und Tada:  
Das Haus hatte doch wirklich Storm!  
Sie legte eine CD ein und sofort ertönte „Carl Orff“ mit „O Fortuna“.  
Grinsend drückte sie auf Pause und rief eine der Hauselfen herbei.  
Schnell war ihr Wunsch erfüllt.  
„Es ist halb zehn, meine Lieben. Es wird Zeit um aufzustehen.“, sagte sie leise und stellte den Lautstärkeregler nach unten und startete die Musik.  
Sofort ertönte die Musik im ganzen Haus, ziemlich leise zwar, aber dennoch.  
Sie wartete den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab und bei einer Minute und 35 Sekunden stellte sie den Regler auf maximale Lautstärke, zusammen mit dem Bass.  
Im Haus hörte man ein Donnern von Trommelschlägen und irgendwer schien aus dem Bett gefallen zu sein.  
Sie tippte auf Lucius.  
In den oberen Stockwerken waren nun alle auf den Beinen und liefen durcheinander.  
Nur Teddy schien es nach unten geschafft zu haben.  
„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?“, zischte er und stellte die Musik leise.  
„Hatte ich denn jemals alle beieinander?“, gab Jamie zurück und verschwand Richtung Küche.

„Jamie ist wahnsinnig geworden.“, sagte Ted, der sich zusammen mit Harry und Blaise in Dracos Zimmer eingefunden hatte.  
„Ist das ungewöhnlich?“, fragte Blaise während im Hintergrund „The Waitresses“ mit „Christmas Wrapping" dudelte.  
Teddy schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Irgendwie ist es schon normal, nur verstehe ich nicht, wem genau sie in diesen Ferien eigentlich auf den Senkel gehen will.“  
Die Jungen hingen einen Moment ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis – wer hat’s gedacht? – die Tür krachend aufflog und Jamie ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
„Loos!“, rief sie und steuerte Dracos Schrank an, riss die Türen auf und griff zielsicher hinein.  
Zum Leid der Jungen, denn, wie Draco bemerkte, hatte Jamie für alle vier Klamotten herausgezogen.  
Ein Gewühl aus rot, grün und weiß flog auf sie zu und begrub sie fast zeitgleich.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Harry der eine rote Socke mit Weihnachtsmännern in… grün und weiß.  
„Anziehen!“, rief Jamie und stürmte schon wieder hinaus.  
„Ich hasse sie.“, brummelte Ted und sortierte die Kleidung auseinander, bevor er jedem etwas zuwarf.  
Brav verzog sich jeder wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer, während Draco seine Klamotten betrachtete.  
Jamie schien wirklich nichts anbrennen lassen zu wollen.

Wenig später betrat der Schwangere das Esszimmer und stutzte.  
Wann war das alles dekoriert worden, fragte er sich.  
„Hey“, sagte Jamie und wuselte in einem weißroten Kleid um den Tisch herum und stellte – Platzkärtchen auf?  
Draco griff nach einer der Kärtchen und las Stirnrunzelnd den Namen.  
„Fleur?“, fragte er und sah Jamie, die gerade die letzte Karte aufgestellt hatte, an.  
„Jap“, antwortete sie lächelnd und Draco überschlich das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas – und dieses etwas konnte er nun wahrlich nicht bestimmen – geplant war.  
Draco stellte die Karte zurück neben den Teller und betrachtete den ganzen Tisch.  
Es war für mindestens zwanzig Personen gedeckt worden!  
Bei Merlin, was hatte dieses Mädchen angestellt?  
Jamie verschwand aus dem Esszimmer und Draco folgte ihr.

Unheilvoll. Das war wohl das passende Wort für diesen Tag.

  
(ca. 2208 Wörter)  


  
Reviewantworten:  
Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste noch nicht!

  
Danke an:

CrissAngel-Mindfreak Weihnachten im Sommer ist beschissen. Zum glück regnet es zur Zeit bei mir. Draco musste Harry einfach fragen. Das war alles geplant gewesen - von Jamie.  
Lucius ist im Moment total im Rückstand. Er hat keine Ahnung von Jamie und sie weiß so einiges über ihn... Und so, wie wir sie kennen gelernt haben, wird sie es auch gebrauchen...  
Mal sehen, ob alle die Ferien unbeschadet überleben xD  
2x Nina911 Tja... was soll ich sagen? Jamie macht was sie will und alle anderen leiden darunter  
Fluffy1907 Jamie ist als Kind mal auf den Kopf gefallen und zitiert jetzt andauernd irgendetwas. z.B.: Shrek  
Die Malfoys wussten, dass Draco Leute mitbringt - Leider hatten sie keine Ahnung, um wen es sich handelte.   
Ciadalas Machtspielchen! Oder so was in der Art xD  
leewes Dir hatte ich ja bereits per Mail geantwortet... hat's gefallen?^^  
engelchenw81  
Babsel "Das Leben war schön, aber jetzt muss ich gehen" *Lucius kippt um* - sowas vielleicht?^^  
Buecherwurm84 Jamie ist der Weihnachtsmann und der Osterhase und von beidem die böse Variante...  
Lucius wird mit Jamie zu kämpfen haben. Heute und in nicht allzuferner Zukunft.  
Allen Willkommen!  
Jamie und Ted bringen wirklich Dinge, die die anderen nicht kennen können, aber hier und da... ist doch etwas bekanntes dabei, nicht?^^  
Und als ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben hatte, kam ich grad aus Shrek 4  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/9/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/11/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/743695)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	11. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 11 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 11 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/809061)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[7 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/11/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/10/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/12/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
2.503  


  
  


  
Mittwoch, 27. Oktober 2010

  


  
Edit: 30. Oktober 2010  
Reviewantworten wurden Nachgetragen.  


  
…Hallo!  
Ich habe euch wirklich lange genug warten lassen.  
Dafür möchte ich mich Entschuldigen...  
Aber naja... Was soll's. Kann man jetzt sowieso nicht mehr ändern.  
Hm... ach ja;  
Ich werde versuchen, jeden Monat mindestens ein Mal zu posten, kommt drauf an, wie meine Hirngespinste mich knutschen. Was sie zur Zeit auch tuen, nur leider nicht zu Harry Potter...  
Ähm ja... Das Kapitel ist kürzer und komisch.  
Aber ich finde alles was ich schreibe komisch, von dem her müsst Ihr dass beurteilen.  
Äh ja... was noch? Wei nicht mehr... egal. Wenn's mir einfallen sollte, werde ich es nachtragen.

Danke für 5351 Zugriffe, 165 Favoriteneinträge und 11 von 56 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Reviewantworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels.)  


  
  
Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
Christmas Day  
Teil III  
Unerwartete Wahrheit

  


  


  
(Donnerstag, 24. Dezember 1998)  
[17 Wochen und 4 Tage schwanger]  


  
Lucius Malfoy, mit einem Weihnachtsmann ähnlichem Kostüm bekleidet, war sich sicher:  
Wenn er diesen Tag überleben würde, würde dieses Mädchen sterben.  
Kurz vor zehn waren die geladenen (!) Gäste aufgetaucht und das Chaos nahm seinen Lauf. Lucius hatte Teilnahmslos sein Frühstück eingenommen, zwischen all den schnatternden Menschen.  
Jetzt fühlte er sich seltsam. Eine Mischung aus Glück und Apathie. Liebe und Hass.  
Dem Bedürfnis zu verschwinden oder alle einfach nur raus zu werfen. Narzissa saß mit Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger und Andromeda Tonks bereits am Tisch und diskutierten Kräftig über irgendwelche Artikel aus irgendwelchen Zeitschriften.  
Mr. Weasley fragte Mr. Granger über Muggel aus und hatte dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre Weihnachten, Ostern und sämtliche Geburtstage aller Anwesenden auf einen Tag gefallen. Percy Weasley diskutierte zusammen mit seinen älteren Brüdern über irgendeinen erlass, von dem Lucius nichts wissen wollte, während George und alles was jünger war, sich ins Wohnzimmer verkrümelt hatte und dort wahrscheinlich eine Party feierte.  
Auf jeden Fall hörte es sich danach an. Lucius selbst, stand einfach nur da. Neben dem Kamin, mit dem kleinen Teddy auf dem Arm und versuchte zwanghaft nicht zu schreien.  
Er hörte die Menschen um sich herum reden. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, ein Moment, der nur eine einzige Sekunde andauerte. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, verließ das Speisezimmer und nahm mit Rekordtempo die Treppe nach oben. Dass er Teddy in den Armen hielt, hatte er völlig vergessen. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie er dort eigentlich hingekommen war. In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, legte er sich Schnurstraks ins Bett, stand allerdings wieder auf und setzte Teddy in den Laufstall, von dem er nicht wusste, wo er hergekommen war und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
„Nur noch ein paar Stunden.“, sagte er zu sich selbst.  
„Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann sind alle wieder weg und du bist alleine. Zumindest fast.“, dass er sich selbst in der zweiten Person anredete war ihm egal.  
Er schloss die Augen, legte seine Hände auf seine Knie, schloss die Augen und dachte an nichts, während er den Geräuschen lauschte, welche Teddy erzeugte.

„Denkst du, dass war zu viel für ihn?“, fragte Jamie leise, an Ted gewandt. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete Ron und Draco dabei, wie sich im Zauberschach abschlachteten. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen.“, sprach die Blondine weiter.  
„Nach dem Frühstück ist er nach oben und seit her nicht mehr runter gekommen.“ Abermals zuckte Ted mit den Schultern, ganz vertieft in das Spiel.  
„Ich werde es Narzissa sagen.“  
„Was auch immer du für richtig hältst.“, gab Ted zurück.

„Narzissa?“  
Die blonde Frau sah auf und lächelte Jamie herzlich an.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, meine Liebe?“ Jamie runzelte über diese anrede nur die Stirn.  
„Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten.“  
„Natürlich. Setzt dich doch zu mir.“, erwiderte Narzissa und deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihr.  
„Unter vier Augen, wenn es nichts ausmacht.“ Narzissa erhob sich und sie gingen in die Küche.  
„Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?“, fragte sie und sah das Mädchen auffordernd an.  
„Zuerst mal: Ich bin kein Storker. All die Dinge, die ich Ihnen gleich erzählen werde, weiß ich von den Menschen, die Ihnen nahe stehen.“ Fragend hob Mrs Malfoy eine Augenbrau nach oben.  
„Sie wurden am fünfzehnten April neunzehnhundert-fünfundfünfzig in Wingates geboren. Sie sind die dritte Tochter von Cygnus und Druella Black.  
Als Ihre ältere Schwester geheiratet hatte, waren Sie eifersüchtig auf sie, weil Andromeda sich nichts aufzwingen ließ und ihren Mann aus liebe geheiratet hatte, während Sie zu dieser Zeit schon Ihrem Mann versprochen waren, denn Sie allerdings nicht liebten. Neunzehnhundert-fünfundsiebzig heirateten Sie schließlich Lucius, allerdings waren Sie nicht dazu bereit ihm Dinge zu geben, die Sie hätten… ähm geben sollen… wollen.  
Was auch immer. Als Sie mit Draco schwanger waren,“  
Jamie schwieg kurz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und Mund  
„war Ihnen die gesamte Schwangerschaft über schlecht. Sie haben sehr viel abgenommen, weshalb sich die Heiler Ihre und um Dracos Gesundheit sorgten.“  
Narzissa sah Jamie voller Unglauben an und war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.  
„Draco kam einen Monat zu früh zur Welt, was er allerdings nicht weiß. Er weiß auch nicht, dass er fast gestorben wäre, weil er nur etwas mehr als ein Kilo gewogen hat. Deswegen waren Sie die ersten Jahre mit ihm auch sehr vorsichtig. Als Mr Malfoy dann vorgeschlagen hat, Draco nach Durmstrang zu schicken, wollten Sie es nicht.“  
Narzissa ging zum Küchentisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heraus und setzte sich hin und starrte einige Minuten vor sich hin.  
„Woher wissen Sie dass alles? Ich habe nie mit niemanden darüber geredet.“  
„Doch, hast du.“ Mrs Malfoy sah Jamie fragend an.  
„Mit wem?“ Jamie grinste.  
„Halte mich jetzt nicht für verrückt: Du hast es mir erzählt.“ „Natürlich. Weil ich Sie ja so gut kenne, um Ihnen etwas so persönliches zu erzählen.  
Woher. Wissen. Sie. Dass?“, zischte Narzissa.  
„Du hast es mir erzählt.“, wiederholte Jamie. Narzissa öffnete den Mund um ihr etwas zu erwidern, doch Jamie schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Du wirst es mir erzählen. In fünfzehn Jahren.“  
Eine Weile sagte keine der beiden Frauen auch nur ein Wort. Während Jamie ihr Gewicht andauern von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte, starrte Narzissa in die Luft und versuchte aus dem Mädchen schlau zu werden.  
„Warum?“, sagte die ältere Frau schließlich.  
„Warum was?“, gab Jamie zurück.  
„Warum sollte ich es dir erzählen? In fünfzehn Jahren?“ Jamie sah Narzissa einen Augenblick lang nur an.  
„Es war das Folgegespräch auf eine sehr verwirrende Version der ››Bienchen und Blümchen‹‹-Story.“ Sie machte eine Pause und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Meine Eltern haben sich Schrott gelacht als ich ihnen davon erzählt habe. Von den Bienchen und Blümchen, meine ich.“  
„Warum habe ich dir von Draco erzählt?“, zischte Narzissa ungeduldig.  
„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.“, antwortete Jamie langsam. Narzissa sah das jüngere Mädchen ungläubig an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Ich habe echt keinen Ahnung, Grandma. Du hast es mir halt erzählt.“

Jamie hatte das Gefühl, dass Narzissa diesen ewig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nie mehr los werden würde.  
„Ich bin deine Enkeltochter.“, sagte sie sanft, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
„Ich habe keine Enkeltochter!“  
„Wer behauptet das?“, fragte Jamie und Narzissa starrte sie an, als käme sie von einem anderen Planeten.  
„Draco hat keine Kinder.“, meinte sie leise.  
„Und ich frage dich erneut: Wer behauptet das?“  
„Er hat eine Tochter?“ Jamie seufzte.  
„Nein, noch nicht.“  
Schweigen.  
„Wer ist deine Mutter?“  
„Im weitesten Sinne? Draco.“ Narzissa sah Jamie mit großen Augen an.  
„Er kann schwanger werden? Mir war nicht klar…“  
„Das er schwanger werden kann, oder dass er auf Jungs steht? Es ist beides seltsam. Besonders für mich als ihr Kind.“  
Wieder herrschte einige Zeit Stille zwischen den beiden Frauen.  
„Kannst du das akzeptieren? Mich akzeptieren?“  
„Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit es nicht zu tun?“, gab Narzissa ironisch zurück.  
„Nein, leider nicht.“, lächelte das Mädchen. Narzissa kicherte leise.  
„Wann kann ich denn mit dir rechnen?“  
„Ich bin pünktlich und psst.“, Jamie hielt sich den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen, grinste, stand auf und verschwand aus der Küche.

„Wie lief es?“, fragte Ted Stunden später.  
Die Gäste waren alle gegangen und das Haus schlief. Zumindest die meisten.  
„Sie hat es eigentlich ganz gut aufgenommen. Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie ausflippt oder in Ohnmacht fällt. Aber das wird wohl Lucius übernehmen. Nicht wahr?“  
Beide kicherten und schliefen nicht viel später ein.

  
(Freitag, 25. Dezember 1998)  
[17 Wochen und 5 Tage schwanger]  


  
„Weihnachten! Weihnachten! Weihnachten! Weihnachten! Weihnachten!  
Aufstehen! Na los! Es ist Weihnachten! Geschenke! Aufstehen! Weihnachten!“  
„Lass mich schlafen.“, brummelte Draco, steckte seinen Kopf unter das Kissen und versuchte verzweifelt, dass auf und ab hüpfen seines Bettes zu ignorieren.  
„Nein! Es ist Weihnachten!“, quietschte Jamie wie ein Kleinkind und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett plumpsen. Mit wenigen Bewegungen war sie unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft, auf Draco zugerobbt und lag nun auf ihm drauf.  
„Komm schon, ich hasse Weihnachten, aber du nicht und ich will jetzt, dass du aufstehst.“ Draco brummelte unzufrieden.  
„Geh weg.“  
„Das werde ich bestimmt nicht tun, denn heute feiern wir das Fest der Liebe und ich hab dich wirklich ganz arg doll lieb.“, grinste Jamie, rollte sich von Draco nach runter und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille.  
„Wenn du mich lieb hast, dann geh weg.“, brummelte Draco und hielt das Kissen auf seinem Kopf fest.  
Draco spürte, wie Jamie ihn los ließ und von der Matratze robbte. Hoffentlich würde er wenigstens noch einige Minuten schlafen können, bevor dieses Monster wieder kommen würde. Draco döste vor sich hin, nicht bemerkend, dass Jamie erneut ins Zimmer kam…

„Draco“, hörte er leise, gefolgt von Schmetterlingsküssen auf seinem Nacken, die ihn wohlig Seufzten ließen.  
„Hm?“, gab es als Antwort.  
„Du musst aufstehen, Darling.“  
„Ich will aber nicht.“ Draco kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an den Körper hinter sich, nicht gewillt aufzustehen oder diese wunderbare Wärmequelle zu verlieren.  
„Was werden deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie uns so sehen?“  
„Mir egal.“ Einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen, während die Person hinter Draco weiter seinen Nacken liebkoste.  
„Draco?“  
„Hm?“  
„Wir müssen aufstehen.“  
„Nein.“ Draco drehte sich in den Armen um und öffnete seine Augen.  
„Können wir nicht einfach so liegen bleiben, bis die Ferien vorbei sind?“  
„So leid es mir tut, Darling, aber wir werden zum Frühstück erwartet.“, gab Harry zurück.  
Draco seufzte unwillig, schloss seine Augen und drückte sich etwas näher an Harry. Etwas Hartes streifte seinen Bauch und Harry zischte.  
„Oh.“, gab er verlegen zurück und rückte etwas von ihm ab.  
„Tut mir Leid.“, sagte Draco peinlich berührt und lief rot an.  
„Letzten Monat schien dir das nichts auszumachen.“  
Draco versteckte seinen Kopf an Harrys T-Shirt.  
Krampfhaft versuchte der Schwangere eine Antwort zu finden. Er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten und versuchte zwanghaft nicht zu schluchzten. Doch Harry schien seinen Stimmungswechsel gespürt zu haben, denn er schlang einfach seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.  
„Ich werde dich nicht drängen, Draco, aber wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du das. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen.“  
Harrys Worte waren ausschlaggebend.  
Er begann zu weinen und hielt sich krampfhaft am anderen fest, während Harry einfach bei ihm lag, ihn fest hielt und ihm beruhigende Worte zuraunte.

Er musste erneut eingeschlafen sein. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.  
Müde öffnete er seine Augen und erblickte Harry.  
Leicht lächelte er, beugte sich etwas vor und küsste die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser seufzte wohlig im Schlaf und festigte seinen Griff um den Blonden noch ein wenig.  
Das war das seltsamste und beste Weihnachtsfest, welches er bisher hatte.

  
(ca. 1759 Wörter)  


  
Reviewantworten:  
Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste noch nicht!

  
Danke an:

Euch!

@ Fluffy1907: Wenn sie dein Kind wäre… mit dem Mädchen im Kopf ist es nicht unbedingt besser. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie sie auf irgendwas reagieren wird… Verrückte Welt.  
Ich glaube Jamie ist wie Lucius mit 5 oder so. Nur dass sie älter ist.  
21 Platzkarten… hach ja, die Frage dürfte geklärt sein, nicht wahr?  
Ob Draco und Harry es hinbekommen werden ist wirklich ein Rätsel, mittlerweile glaube ich, dass Jamie das macht, damit sie richtig erzogen wird, oder so. Aber ich hab echt keinen Plan.  
Ähm ja *Verlegen lach*  
Hat’s gefallen?

@ engelchenw81: Tut er die nach diesem Kapitel leid? Also mir schon irgendwie!

@ Ciadalas: Ich hab überhaupt keine Ideen! Das ist halt eine Tatsache, was da passiert. :D  
Jamie kann sich so was leiste, sie ist ein Fötus. Aber es war wirklich dreist von ihr, aber Narzissa scheint sich wenig dran zu stören, während Lucius… lassen wir ihn ein wenig in seinem Zimmer meditieren…  
Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen?

@ Rayearth: Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber es war mein Ziel dich zum heulen äh… Lachen zu bringen.  
Chaosqueen ist ihr dritter Vorname.

@ Buecherwurm84: Sie hat es vom Großvater. Allerdings ist da noch die Frage, von welchem?  
Ja, Narzissa ist gut drauf, ich glaube, sie musste da einfach mitmachen, keine Ahnung.

@ Nina911: Das ist ihr Hobby.  
Du denkst, dass sie alle Weasleys eingeladen hat? Ich denke, dass du richtig denkst.  
Lucius hat mit diesem Kind irgendwie die totale Arschkarte gezogen. Vielleicht schreibe ich noch mal irgendwas aus seiner Perspektive, das hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht.

@ Babsel: Tja, Lucius hat sich mit Mini-Teddy verkrochen und wollte niemanden mehr sehen… uh! Ich weiß was ich machen werde, oh mein Gott bin ich scheiße! *mich weg lach* (Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich jetzt verwirrt habe.)  
Okay äh… wo war ich? Ach ja… Jamie HAT einen Schaden, das gebe ich ganz offen zu und sie wahrscheinlich auch. Wiesel, Wiesel, Weasley!  
Cissy findet sowas eher amüsant während Lucius, (das arme Opfer), darunter Leiden muss.

@ leewes: Die Idee war irgendwie angebracht und ich bin dir dankbar dafür, dass du sie mir angequatscht hast.  
Narzissa ist ja schon irgendwie voll krass. Ich mag sie von Kapitel zu Kapitel mehr, besonders weil ich sie absolut nicht einschätzen kann.  
Und du kanntest wirklich keinen der Witz? xD  
(Ich am Anfang auch nicht, aber erzähl es keinem!)  
Jamie HASST Weihnachten, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber es ist nun mal so.  
Wegen dir habe ich jetzt eine ganz, ganz doofe Szene im Kopf.  
Draco: Ich bin schwanger.  
Lucius: Netter Scherz.  
Harry: Kein Scherz, ich bin der Vater.  
*Lucius kippt um*  
*Harry verschwindet zu den Weasleys*  
*Lucius wacht auf und hat Jamie auf sich drauf sitzen*  
Jamie *brüllend*: Lucius weilt wieder unter den Untoten!  
Alles deine Schuld xD

@ BlackDragon92: merkt man wirklich wer die Eltern sind? Okay, dumme Frage.  
Jamie ist wirklich toll, ich mag sie – du auch?^^  
Du hast dich weggeschmissen vor Lachen? Hast du dich dann denn wenigstens richtig entsorgt? xD

@ weissmagiger: Lucius‘ Protest wurde im Keim erstickt. Er hat keine Chance gegen die Frauen bei ihm zu Hause.  
Tja, was kommen wird ist eine gute Frage. Meine Antwort darauf: Das weiß nur Jamie.

@ Birdie: Schön, dass es dir gefällt, dass ist das wichtigste^^  
Jamie bringt Menschenopfer dar, in Form von Lucius Malfoy!  
Narzissas Witz war die eine Sache, die ich an für sich schon ziemlich witzig fand, aber dann noch Lucius‘ unbeabsichtigte Antwort. Da hat es sogar mich umgehauen.  
Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen?  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/10/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/12/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/809061)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	12. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 12 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 12 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/839501)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[10 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/12/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/11/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/13/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  
08.02.2010  
1.897  


  
  


  
Dienstag, 14. Dezember 2010

  


  
  


  
…Hallo!  
Mein guter Vorsatz fürs alte Jahr ist im Eimer: Mein neues Ziel, es ins neue Jahr schaffen!  
Das hier... ist der vierte und letzte Teil von "Oh du Schreckliche" und das letzte Kapitel für 2010.  
Ich weiß nicht, wann ich 2011 hier weiter machen werde...  
Aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr mir treu bleibt, auch wenn ich unkreative Nudel jetzt eine Pause brauche.  
Ich wünsche Euch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest in zehn bis zwölf Tagen und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr, aber brecht Euch nichts...

Danke für 6794 Zugriffe, 185 Favoriteneinträge und 7 von 63 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Ihr wisst ja, wo die Reviewantworten sind.)  


  
  
Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV    


  
  
(Dienstag, 29. Dezember 1998)  
[17 Wochen und 2 Tage schwanger]   


„Du gehst morgen zu den Weasleys, oder?“, fragte Jamie beim Frühstück.  
Lucius‘ Kopf ruckte nach oben und sah gespannt zwischen den beiden Gästen hin und her.  
„Ja.“, gab Harry zurück und starte seinen Teller an.  
Für Lucius schien ein Traum in Erfüllung zu gehen, denn seine Laune hob sich schlagartig um einige Meilen an.  
Potter würde verschwinden und damit blieben noch zwei verrückte Gäste, die er los werden musste.  
Blaise hatte er in dieser Rechnung vollkommen vergessen, da der Junge sich ausgesprochen ruhig verhielt.  
„Knall, Bum, Päng!“, kicherte Jamie und stopfte sich etwas Rührei in den Mund.  
„Müssen wir wissen, was du uns damit sagen willst?“, fragte Blaise verwirrt und Jamie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das Gehört einfach dazu.“, meinte sie und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft, nur um das Getränk angewidert im Mund hin und her zu schieben.  
„Spuck es halt aus, wenn du es nicht magst.“, meinte Ted genervt und war ein Stück Toast nach Jamie.  
Das Mädchen hob das Glas an ihren Mund und spuckte den Kürbissaft wieder hinein. Zum ekel, der meisten Anwesenden.  
Ted kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern aß gemächlich weiter.  
„Das ist widerlich.“, meinte Draco und versuchte den Würgreiz zu unterdrücken.  
„Ja,“, pflichtete Jamie ihm bei. „dass Zeug ist wirklich widerlich.“  
Beherzt griff das Mädchen nach einem Brötchen, legte es sich auf den Teller und hielt dann Ausschau nach dem Brotmesser.  
Sie fand und griff danach, nahm das Brötchen in die linke Hand und rutschte mit der Klinge ab.  
Kurz betrachtete sie ihre aufgeschnittenen Fingerkuppen, bevor sie sich einfach in den Mund steckte, mit dem Ellbogen das Brötchen fest hielt und mit der anderen Hand schnitt.  
Ungläubig wurde sie von den anderen Anwesenden angeschaut.  
„Ischt wasch?“, fragte sie, mit drei Fingern im Mund.  
„Ich bewundere deine Schmerzunempfindlichkeit.“, sagte Draco bewundernd.  
Jamie nahm die blutenden Finger aus dem Mund.  
„Das tut scheiße weh, aber ich bin kein Mann und ertrage den Schmerz wie eine Frau!“ sie lutschte erneut an ihrem Zeigefinger, während Narzissa leise kicherte.  
„Scheiß Tastsinn“, grummelte Jamie und begann ihr Brötchen zu belegen.  
„Huh“, machte Draco.  
Der Blonde war sich sicher, hätte er sich geschnitten, wäre er jetzt am Jammern.  
Über dieses harte Schicksal eines Schnittes in drei Finger.  
„Männer sind schwach.“, sagte Jamie und sah Draco provozierend an.  
„Ihr haltet einfach nichts aus.“ Alles Männliche um ihn herum schnaubte, doch Draco war einer Meinung mit Jamie.  
Er bewunderte die Frauen für ihre Stärke Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen, nach stundenlangen Schmerzen.  
Er war sich sicher, dass er das nicht ohne weiteres überstehen würde.  
„Ihr Frauen, könnt nicht Rückwerts einparken.“, blaffte Ted seine Schwester an.  
„Natürlich können wir rückwärts einparken!“, widersprach Jamie.  
„Wir haben nur das Recht nicht einparken zu können.“  
Narzissa und Blaise kicherten verhalten. Und so ging es weiter…

Jamie sah Draco ungläubig an.  
„Heute schon?“ Draco nickte und sah Harry bittend an.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Der Slytherin nickte und legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch.  
„Sie müssen es wissen.“  
Abwartend sah er alle nacheinander an, als wöllte er ihre Zustimmung.  
„Egal was du machst, ich stehe hinter dir.“, gab Jamie zurück.  
Ted und Blaise nickten zustimmend, während Harry seufzte.  
„Die würden mich umbringen, vierteilen, mir sämtliche Organe einzeln raus reißen und mich kastrieren, wenn ich nicht hinter dir stehen würde, Draco.“, ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco ging nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, während er von Jamie dabei beobachtet wurde.  
„Was denk ich mir eigentlich dabei?“, fragte der Blonde aufgebracht und blieb vor dem Bett stehen.  
„Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann meinen Eltern nicht sagen, dass ich schwanger bin! Ich kann kein Kind haben! Nicht mit Potter! Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?“  
„Ich bezweifel, dass du in der Situation überhaupt gedacht hast, Draco.“, erwiderte das Mädchen ruhig.  
„Das weiß ich selbst!“, fauchte der Schwangere und begann erneut auf und ab zu gehen.  
Verzweifelt dachte er über die Situation nach.  
„Er wird mich enterben!“, brach es aus ihm heraus.  
Jamie runzelte die Stirn und sah Draco verwirrt und fragend an.  
„Er wird mich enterben und mir mein Baby weg nehmen und dann wir Harry mich bei sich aufnehmen und ich lasse mich von ihm aushalten und sitze den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa, esse und blase Trübsal, während Harry arbeiten geht und dann werde ich fett und kann nicht mehr aufstehen und dann verlässt Harry mich!“  
„Ich hab den Faden verloren.“, gab Jamie als Antwort, was ihr von Draco einige finstere Blicke einbrachte.  
„Was denn?!“, fragte sie empört.  
„Ich kann deinen Gedankengängen nun mal nicht Folgen!“  
Draco schnaubte und drehte sich von dem Mädchen weg und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den Vorgarten.  
„Alle meine Entchen, schwimmen auf dem See! Köpfchen übers Wasser, Schwänzchen in die höh‘…“, dudelte Jamie schief.  
„Echt jetzt?“, fragte Draco melodramatisch.  
„Ich schütte dir gerade meine tiefsten und geheimsten Gedanken aus und von dir kommt so ein Schwachsinn?“  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich ernsthaft bleiben werde.“  
Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern und fing erneut an zu singen.

„Jetzt oder nie“, murmelte Draco sich selbst gut zu und übersah dabei geflissentlich die aufmunternden Blicke der Anderen.  
Mal davon abgesehen, dass Draco überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das erklären sollte.  
Überhaupt nicht war schließlich keine Option, auch wenn er lieber Harry diese Schlacht ausfochten lassen würde.  
Leider war es seine.  
Tief atmete der Blonde durch und betrat zusammen mit Harry den Salon, in dem seine Eltern sich aufhielten.  
„Mr Potter. Sohn.“, sagte Lucius und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.  
Harry und Draco nahmen auf einem Zweisitzer Platz und schwiegen.  
Immer wieder wurde Draco von Harry auffordernde Blicke zugeworfen.  
„Mutter, Vater…“, begann Draco zögerlich.  
„Ich muss euch etwas mitteilen…“ Lucius antwortete nicht, sondern las noch einen Moment weiter und klappte das Buch zu, während Narzissa ihre Stickerei bereits weggelegt hatte und die beiden jungen Männer aufmerksam musterte.  
Auffordernd wurde Draco von seinen Eltern angesehen.  
Jedoch bekam dieser keinen Ton heraus.  
„Draco“, flüsterte Harry und sah seinen Freund aufmunternd an.  
Angesprochener atmete tief durch und ließ die Bombe platzen:  
„Ihr werdet Großeltern.“  
Einige Zeit sagte niemand etwas und Draco befürchtete schon, dass Lucius ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten würde.  
„Doch nicht etwa diese Mädchen?“, fragte Lucius und meinte ganz offensichtlich Jamie.  
„Äh, nein.“, gab der Schwangere leicht verunsichert zurück.  
„Nicht? Wer ist es dann?“  
Ein kurzer Blickwechsel folgte zwischen den beiden Schülern, während Lucius aufstand und zur Hausbar hinüber ging.  
„Also…“, Draco stockte und sah Harry stirnrunzelnd an.  
Dieser nickte ihm zu.  
„Ich… ich bin schwanger.“  
Lucius‘ entglitt die Flasche und fiel zu Boden.  
Der Whisky verteilte sich auf dem Boden, während der blonde Mann langsam den Kopf hob. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist es ein wirklich schlechter.“  
„Tut mir Leid, Mr Malfoy.“, ergriff nun Harry das Wort, während Draco seine Hand in die des Schwarzhaarigen schob.  
„Ich bin der Vater des Kindes.“  
Einige Sekunden später hörte man einen schweren Körper auf dem Boden aufschlagen.  
„Ich schätze, dass war zu viel für ihn.“, meinte Narzissa nachdenklich und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie gehen würden, Harry. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn Lucius aufwachen wird.“  
Sie sah ihren bewusstlosen Ehemann einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich wieder an die Jungs wandte:  
„Allerdings sollten Sie nicht denken, dass das Thema unter dem Tisch ist.“  
Harry nickte wortlos, während Draco sich an seiner Hand festklammerte.

Jamie ließ sich auf Lucius‘ Hüften nieder und legte sich der Länge nach auf ihm drauf.  
Harry war vor einigen Minuten zu den Weasleys gefloht und hatte einen leicht hysterischen Draco zurückgelassen.  
Die Zeitreisende tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen Lucius‘ Nase und betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Großvaters nachdenklich.  
Sie wusste, dass es ihm wirklich gegen den Strich ging, dass Jamie ein Mädchen geworden war.  
Das gleiche galt natürlich auf für Lily.  
Allerdings hatte er zwei Gründe, Lily zu missbilligen.  
Zum einen war sie kein Junge, und damit hatte die seit Jahrhunderten nur aus männlichen Nachkommen bestehende Malfoy-Sippe schon zwei Töchter, welches den zweiten Grund darstellte.  
Malfoys waren Männer und Einzelkinder.  
Jamie seufzte und stupste erneut die Nase ihres Großvaters an.  
„Lucius, wach auf du Schlumpf.“, flüsterte Jamie in sein Ohr und strich federleicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht.  
Das ging einige Minuten so, bevor der Ältere endlich eine Regung von sich gab.  
„Wach?“, fragte Jamie, als sie wusste, dass Lucius wach war und seine Augen geschlossen hielt.  
Sie richtete sich auf und patschte ihm auf die Wange, um Lucius dazu zu bringen, die Augen zu öffnen.  
„Komm schon, du alter Sack“, meinte sie fröhlich.  
„Ich weis doch, dass du wach bist.“  
Lucius‘ Augen flogen auf und fixierten Jamie hasserfüllt.  
Jamie quittierte es mit einem zufriedenen nicken, drehte ihren Kopf zur Salontüre und brüllte:  
„Der blonde Kerl mit dem Stock im Arsch weilt wieder unter den Untoten!“  
Mit einer Dynamik, die man Männern in Lucius‘ Altern – 43 – nicht mehr zutraute warf er das Mädchen von sich runter und richtete mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Kopf.  
„Lucius!“, rief Narzissa und entriss ihrem Ehemann den Zauberstab.  
„Seit wann bedrohst du denn unsere Gäste?“, fragte seine Frau empört und steckte sich Lucius‘ Zauberstab zwischen die Brüste.  
„Aber-“  
„Kein aber, Lucius Malfoy!“, fauchte die Frau und funkelte ihren Mann wütend an.  
„Deine Manieren lassen doch sonst nie so zu wünschen übrig! Was ist in dich gefahren?“  
Lucius schwieg, während Jamie mit aller Kraft versuchte nicht zu grinsen.  
„Ich muss Pinkeln!“, rief sie, drehte mit etwas Schwung sich selbst und Lucius wieder so um, dass er erneut unten lag, sprang auf und floh aus dem Zimmer.  


  
(ca. 1600 Wörter)   


  
Reviewantworten:  
Werden bis Weihnachten nachgetragen!

  
Danke an:

Euch!

Nina911 Narzissa hat es erstaunlich gut aufgenommen, finde ich.  
Was Lucius betrifft… du hast es ja gelesen, nicht?^^  
Danke, dass du mich auf den Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hast… Ich schreib nebenbei noch irgendeinen Schmu in Ich-Form und irgendwie schein ich es da vermischt zu haben.

leewes Jamie will man immer noch nicht als Fein haben. Allerdings auch nicht als Freund *seufzt*  
Baby-Teddy? Der hat bei Lucius überwintert xD

Avada Skurril… wahrhaftig.

HERMINE M Lucius war… öh… angespannt? Hat angst vor großen Menschenmassen? Will sich vor Jamie verstecken? Was weiß ich xD

Allen Ja, Lucius im Weihnachtskostüm.  
Ich find schön, dass dir mein seltsames geschreibsel magst. Ich mag es nicht xD  
Ich werde es dir evrmachen *ernst nick*

Fluffy1907 Narzissa hat es gut weg gesteckt, oder aber ist wirklich nicht davon überzeugt. Ich hab keine Ahnung.  
Lucius leidet wirklich. Ich möchte nicht mit ihm tauschen. Um nichts in aller Welt.  
Rasant und unkonventionell? xD  
Auf jeden.^^

Babsel  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/11/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/13/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/839501)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	13. Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 13 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 13 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Harry Potter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000)  
/ [Harry Potter - FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/1/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/898489)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Umstände, die so Niemand erwartet hatte [Abgebrochen]

  
von [Talin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor, Romanze / P16 Slash  


  
Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Hermine Granger  
Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin

  
08.02.2010  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
13  


  
38.329  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[82 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[9 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/date/13/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/12/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

  
08.02.2010  
1.826  


  
  


  
Montag, 07. März 2011

  


  
  


  
…Hallo!  
Schande über mein Haupt, dass ich Euch so lange hab warten lassen.  
Dennoch wünsche ich Euch ein verspätetes Fohes Neues... und so.

Hier noch etwas Werbung für einen MPreg-OS: My little Princess;  
In einer Welt, in der Tom Riddlle nicht vom Bösen ergriffen wurde, muss sich eben dieser dem Schrecken des normalen Lebens stellen und feststellen, dass es aus einem ständigem nehmen und geben bestehet   
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d68f49c0000c892067007d0>

Danke für 7880 Zugriffe, 193 Favoriteneinträge und 9 von 72 Reviews.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
(Ihr wisst ja, wo die Reviewantworten sind.)  


  
  
Kapitel 13:   


  
(Freitag, 8. Januar 1999)  
[18 Wochen und 5 Tage schwanger]

  
Draco starrte auf seine Hände. Irgendwie war ihm überhaupt nicht wohl. Sein Vater hatte ihn die letzten Wochen ignoriert – seine Mutter behauptete zwar, dass Lucius sich noch immer an den Gedanken gewöhnen zu müssen, demnächst der Großvater von Potters Kind zu sein, doch irgendwie glaubte Draco ihr nicht so wirklich. Seltsamerweise verhielt sich auch Jamie seit Tagen ruhig, was noch unberuhigender war, als das Schweigen seines Vaters. Der Blonde seufzte und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Dieses Baby brachte ihm manchmal nichts als Schwierigkeiten. „Alles okay?“, fragte Blaise. Draco nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
„Ist das, was ich mache, wahnsinnig?“, fragte Draco leise und fixierte einen imaginieren Punkt im Raum, nur um Blaise nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Sag du es mir.“, gab Blaise gedehnt zurück. „Schließlich bist du achtzehn, ein Junge und schwanger vom Helden unserer Welt.“ Draco seufzte erneut und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich wäre es einfacher, wenn er nicht gerade Draco Malfoy wäre.  
Leider Gottes hatte das Schicksal im da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Irgendwie ahnte er fast schon, dass etwas großes – und mit etwas großem meinte er etwas schlimmes – auf ihn zu kam. 

  
(Sonntag, 10. Januar 1999)  
[19 Wochen schwanger]

  
Draco stand im Außenbereich von Kings Cross und genoss die kalte Januarluft. Er hatte keine Lust für Stunden in einem gammeligen Zug, mit kreischenden Erstklässlern und nervig, kichernden Fünftklässlerinnen zu verbringen. Geschäftige Familien waren überall. Der größte Teil von ihnen Muggel, die mit der Bahn zu irgendwelchen Verwandten fuhren, die sie eigentlich nicht leiden konnten. Draco seufzte und raffte seinen Mantel noch etwas enger um sich. ‚Wie lange Vater wohl braucht, bis er es verkraftet hat?‘, fragte sich Draco und starrte in das schmutzige grau des Himmels. In all den Jahren hatte sein Vater ihm immer zur Seite gestanden – egal wie aussichtslos oder verfahren eine Situation schien.  
Er hatte doch versucht Draco zu beschützen, auf seine eigene Art.  
„Hey“, sagte jemand und der Blonde drehte sich halb nach der Stimme um. Harry war zu ihm getreten und rieb sich die Hände, während er kleine weiße Wölkchen ausatmete. Draco lächelte Harry kurz an und drehte sich dann wieder um. „Blaise sagte mir, dass du hier seist.“, erklärte der Gryffindor leise. Draco nickte abwesend. Der Blonde spürte, wie Harry seinen Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn an sich zog. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“, murmelte er an Dracos Hals, während dem Blonden ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Hast du mich auch vermisst?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Nein.“, gab Draco leichtfertig zurück und drehte sich in Harrys Armen um. Der Gryffindor sah ihn beleidigt an, während Draco seinen Standpunkt zu erklären begann: „Schließlich habe ich ein Stück von dir immer bei mir.“ Draco nahm Harrys Hand und legte sie sich auf den Bauch. Harry lächelte den Blonden liebevoll an, bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf die des Blonden drückte. 

  
(Montag, 11. Januar 1999)  
[19 Wochen und 1 Tag schwanger]

  
Als Draco am ersten Schultag des neuen Jahres die große Halle betrat, verstummten einige Gespräche, während die Schüler ihm hinterher starrten. Verwirrt ließ er sich neben Blaise nieder und nahm sich nichtsahnend ein Stück Brot. Er beschmierte das Brot mit Butter und Marmelade, während Jamie nun auch begann ihn anzustarren. „Die Post war heute Morgen sehr…“ Sie überlegte kurz: „aufschlussreich.“ Fragend hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue, während er mit dem Brot in seinem Mund verweilte.  
„Schluck erst, darüber wirst du dich sowieso nur aufregen.“, meinte Jamie, während Draco im rasenden Tempo kaute und schließlich den Bissen schluckte. „Was ist genau los?“, fragte Draco, während ein Teil der großen Halle immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in seine Richtung warf. „Und warum sehen die alle mich so komisch an?“ Jamie legte den Tagespropheten neben Dracos Teller und wartete gelangweilt auf dessen Reaktion, während dem Slytherin die Kinnlade gen Boden hing.  
„Was zur…?“, fragt er und starrte auf das Bild von Harry und sich vor dem Kings Cross. Sie wurden in dem Moment aufgenommen, als sie sich geküsst hatten. ‚Aber wer…?‘, wurde auf einmal unwichtig. ››Harry Potter, Retter der Zauberwelt küsst Draco Malfoy, Todessersohn‹‹, stand in großen schwarzen Lettern darüber. Aber das war nicht unbedingt das, was ihn in diesem Moment so wütend machte, sondern die kleinere Überschrift, direkt darunter.  
››Versucht Draco Malfoy Harry Potter ein Kind unterzuschieben?‹‹ Wütend suchte er nach dem Autor des Berichts, ohne diesen auch nur zu lesen und entdeckte diesen auch schnell. „Kimmkorn“, grollte er und zerknüllte die Zeitung. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Schnell hatte er Harry gefunden und bemerkte, dass dieser genauso wütend zu sein schien, wie er selbst. „Reg dich nicht auf.“, meinte Jamie gelassen und stopfte sich ein Stück Käse in den Mund. „In ein paar Monaten werden sie’s sowieso vergessen haben.“ „Darum geht es nicht.“, gab Draco angepisst zurück.  
„Ich weiß.“, meinte Jamie. „Es geht darum, dass in eurem Privatleben herumgeschnüffelt wurde, auch wenn ihr es zu verantworten habt.“  
Draco sandte ihr einen giftigen Blick, wovon dass Mädchen sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ. „Sieh mal, Draco.“, versuchte Jamie es zu erklären. „Diese Frau schreibt eine Menge Stuss. Der ganze Artikel ist eine einzige große Lüge. Abgesehen davon, kann es dir egal sein, was unsere Gesellschaft von dir denkt. Du weist, dass es nicht so ist, Harry weiß es. Was willst du mehr?“ „Wie wäre es, mit keine erfundenen Storys über mein Baby?“, schlug Draco vor. Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie schon gesagt: In ein paar Monaten werden sie’s sowieso vergessen haben.“ „Woher willst du das wissen?“, gab der Schwangere pampig zurück. Jamie nahm ihr angegessenes Brot in die Hand und stand auf.  
„Es ist nicht bewiesen, dass du schwanger bist, Draco.“, sagte Jamie verschwörerisch. „Und wenn du geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifst, wird es auch niemand erfahren.“  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Alle nur Spekulationen!“, rief sie und ging davon.

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe – und davon gehe ich aus – dann sollen wir die Schwangerschaft leugnen und verstecken.“, murrte Draco unglücklich. „Was wäre daran so schlimm?“, fragte Harry. Draco zuckte nichtssagend die Schultern und kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an den Gryffindor.  
„Ich wollte es sowieso nie an die große Glocke hängen. Leugnen möchte ich unser Kind aber auch nicht.“, grummelte der Blonde und seufzte schließlich. „Und was hat sie eigentlich mit ‚geeigneten Maßnahmen‘ gemeint?“

  
(Mittwoch, 13. Januar 1999)  
[19 Wochen und 3 Tag schwanger]

  
„Ich hab da was gefunden.“, raunte Hermine Jamie zu. „Wie?“, fragte diese verwirrt und drehte sich ein wenig zu ihr um. „Gib mir deine Hand.“, forderte Hermine leise. Jamie legte wie zufällig ihre Hand auf den Tisch hinter sich ab, während Hermine ein Blatt hinein schob. Langsam zog Jamie ihre Hand zu sich und entfaltete unter dem Tisch die Nachricht.  
››Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man Personen in einer anderen Raum-Zeit-Dimension Nachrichten schicken kann.‹‹ Jamie sah kurz zu Professor Babbling, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie drehte sich erneut halb zu Hermine um und nickte ihr zu. Die Gryffindor erwiderte das Nicken und konzentrierte sich anschließend wieder auf den Unterricht.

„Also“, sagte Jamie, während sie zusammen mit Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen ging. „Was ist das für ein Zauber?“ Hermine begann in ihrer Tasche herum zu kramen und zog nach einigen Minuten einen dicken Wälzer heraus, von dem Jamie ausging, dass er ohne Zauberei niemals hineingepasst hätte. „Der Zauber ist nicht kompliziert. Dafür ist die Treffsicherheit auch nicht sonderlich hoch. Wenn jemand versucht eine Nachricht in eine andere Dimension zu schicken, aus der man nicht kommt, ist die ähm Zustellung unwahrscheinlich. Aber da du–“ Hermine unterbrach sich selbst und sah Jamie vielsagend an.  
„Verstehe.“, sagte die Blondine nickend. „Weist du, welches Datum ihr heute hättet?“ Kurz überlegte die Slytherin: „14. Juli.“, meinte sie. „An diesen Tag musst du deine Nachricht schicken.“, meinte Hermine und bog in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ein. Jamie folgte ihr, während Hermine hinter der Blonden die Türe schloss und einen Stillezauber über den Raum legte. Jamie lies sich auf den staubigen Boden nieder und schlug die Seite auf, in der Hermines Lesezeichen steckte. Aufmerksam las sie die Anleitung für den Zauber durch und kramte schließlich ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.  
Donnerstag, 14. Juli 2016  
Harry Potter,  
T.R.L. und mir geht es gut. Wir befinden uns im Jahr 1999.  
Heute ist Mittwoch, 13. Januar 99.  
Die Zeitverschiebung beträgt 94 Tage.  
J.N. M.-P.  
Wortlos reichte sie Hermine die Notiz, damit sie ihn absegnet. Hermine nickte und reichte Jamie die Notiz zurück. Die Blondie nahm sie und legte sie vor sich auf den Boden, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete, sich auf das konzentrierte, was ihre Zeit ausmachte und den Zauber murmelte. Geräuschlos verschwand Jamies Nachricht im Nichts.  
„Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass es richtig ankommt.“, meinte Hermine leise, während Jamie nur nickte.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Ted verblüfft. Jamie nickte bestätigend während sie etwas aus ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz strich. „Es ist nichts weltbewegendes, Teddy.“, murmelte sie und starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Unterrichtsmitschriebe.  
„Denkst du, es ist angekommen?“ Die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern und legte schließlich ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir können eigentlich nur hoffen, dass sie angekommen ist.“

Draco spürte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler auf sich. Er wusste dass sie immer noch über diesen Artikel sprachen. Sie versuchten es nicht einmal zu verbergen. Lange würde Draco das nicht mehr aushalten, dass war ihm klar. Viele Optionen hatte er allerdings auch nicht, um das zu ändern. Er hatte zwar seit Montag immer wieder mit Harry darüber gesprochen, allerdings waren sie sich nicht wirklich einig geworden. Seufzend spießte der Blonde eine Bratkartoffel auf seine Gabel und betrachtete sie schließlich missmutig.  
„Ich hab Hermine nach einem geeigneten Vertuschungszauber gefragt.“, raunte Jamie ihm zu. „Schon daran gedacht, dass ich es vielleicht nicht vertuschen möchte?“, zischte Draco ihr zu. „Möchtest du von allen Betatscht werden, während kleine Mädchen anfangen zu kichern, wenn du einen Raum betrittst?“, lieferte die Blondine das Gegenargument. Draco seufzte resigniert und schob sich die malträtierte Kartoffel in den Mund.

  
(ca. 1662 Wörter)  


  
Reviewantworten:  
Werden nachgetragen!

  
Danke an:

Euch!  
HERMINE M  
Fluffy1907  
Buecherwurm84  
Avada  
2x leewes  
Epona03  
RuthJudith  
Babsel

(2020)  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

Permanent abgebrochen, sorry.  


  


  
Review schreiben  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/12/Umstaende-die-so-Niemand-erwartet-hatte-Abgebrochen-)

1\. Kapitel 1: Der Tag und seine Schwierigkeiten  
2\. Kapitel 2: Harry, du wirst Vater *röchel röchel*  
3\. Kapitel 3: Halloween oder so ähnlich...  
4\. Kapitel 4: Spiele  
5\. Kapitel 5: Träume sind Schäume  
6\. Kapitel 6: Einkaufen...?  
7\. Kapitel 7: Aussprache?  
8\. Kapitel 8: „Jetzt frag ihn doch endlich!"  
9\. Kapitel 9: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil I  
10\. Kapitel 10: Oh du Schreckliche - Teil II  
11\. Kapitel 11: Oh du Schreckliche Teil III  
12\. Kapitel 12: Oh du Schreckliche Teil IV  
13\. Kapitel 13: Untitled (Wichtige Info am Ende)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4b703e4b000110f4067007d0/898489)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4b703e4b000110f4067007d0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
